Rapsodias del Desierto
by GeminixSyndrome
Summary: Drachenblut sueña con convertirse en una Invocadora y ser una de las mejores en la Liga de Leyendas. Pero la triste realidad es otra: Está a punto de ser expulsada debido a su racha de derrotas. Es por ello que es enviada al lejano desierto de Shurima para tomar clases recuperativas con el Curador de las Arenas. Sin embargo ¿Que sucedería si llegara a fallar?
1. Bienvenidos a Shurima

**Disclaimer:** League of Legends le pertenece a Riot Games, al igual que todos los campeones y lugares ficticios mencionados en esta historia. Hago uso de estos con fines meramente creativos.

Los personajes que son invocadores son creaciones originales mías. Diversos conceptos e ideas del universo de League of Legends han sido adaptados para ofrecer explicaciones.

¡Este fic está dedicado a Germa! Mi más fiel lector y la persona que me motiva día a día a seguir escribiendo.

* * *

Llámame Drachenblut. No es mi nombre real, sin embargo no tengo permitido revelar el mío. Soy una estudiante de la Academia de Guerra y estoy preparándome para convertirme en una Invocadora en el futuro. De seguro te estás preguntándote de que va todo esto...Vale, déjame explicarte.

Este es el mundo de Runaterra, un lugar donde diferentes naciones han estado en conflicto durante siglos y para resolverlos se ha creado la "Liga de Leyendas". Un lugar donde diferentes campeones aceptan ser invocados por poderosos magos para combatir entre ellos. A estos magos se les conoce como "Invocadores". Solo aquellos con una mentalidad muy fuerte y fuerza de voluntad pueden convocar a todos los campeones, incluso a las tenebrosas criaturas del Vacío.

¿Te gustaría leer la historia de una poderosa invocadora? Pues para serte sincera, esta no lo es.

Había venido a la Liga de Leyendas para convertirme en una Invocadora y todo lo que había logrado era simplemente ser un " _ward_ ambulante" (centinela ambulante) en el mapa. Mis habilidades dejaban bastante que desear y mis compañeros evitaban hacer equipo conmigo.

—¡Oh no, con Drachenblut no por favor! ¡Todo menos eso!—

Finalmente, mi racha de derrotas me habían colocado al borde de la expulsión y me habían obligado a asistir a clases extra, donde los estudiantes a punto de ser reprobados debíamos ir por toda Runaterra para conocer a los campeones en vivo. El propósito era fortalecer nuestras mentes y buscar consejo en las leyendas de la liga. Tiempo atrás los campeones habían vivido bajo el techo del Instituto, pero los daños ocasionados por peleas eran demasiado altos, sobretodo desde que Jinx había estado divirtiéndose colocando bombas en los baños.

En fin, mi campeón asignado era el curador de las Arenas. Normalmente, hubiesen usado la teletransportación, pero me habían dicho (de forma poco amigable) que para fortalecer mi cuerpo y espíritu era necesario caminar hacia mi destino. Oh si, un largo y tormentuoso viaje al Desierto de Shurima.

Durante días vagué tragando arena y llorando por el calor. De todos los lugares ¿¡Por que a mi me había tocado Shurima!? ¿¡No podía ser Demacia o algo más cercano!? Luego de una semana, en donde me persiguieron Xer'sei, escorpiones gigantes y toda criatura exótica perteneciente a la fauna shurimana; logré plantarme en frente del gran y majestuoso imperio de Shurima _en construcción._

Me sentía nerviosa al punto del mareo, no sabía si era porque estaba con el corazón en la mano luego de tantas aventuras o bien porque estaba a punto de ver por primera vez en mi vida a un campeón de manera directa. Me temblaban las manos e incluso sentía que era mejor devolverme al árido desierto y morir en las fauces de Rek'sai.  
La mayoría de la ciudad estaba destruida, todo parecía haber sido tragado por las arenas y... ¿En serio había alguien ahí?

—Estaba esperándote— Una voz grave y profunda llegó a mis oídos. Sin siquiera quererlo di un salto como un gato asustado.

—H-hola— Dije de forma tímida y moví mi mano para saludar a Nasus. Él me observó por unos segundos, como si no pudiese creer que hubiese llegado viva, e inclinó la cabeza para después señalar que era mejor que conversaramos en la biblioteca. Caminé a su lado por el único camino que no estaba lleno de escombros y cada segundo que pasaba sentía como me encogía. —¿Señor Nasus?—

—No es necesario utilizar formalidades, invocador— Dijo y me sorprendió que aunque su voz fuera sumamente grave, se escuchase tan amigable. —Lo siento, invocadora—

—No hay problema, no es como si después de caminar por el desierto tuviese un aspecto muy femenino— Solté una risa y el ambiente parecía haberse relajado un poco. Llegamos a la biblioteca que se encontraba al lado del palacio imperial y sentí deseos de abalanzarme sobre las estanterías para sacar todos y cada uno de los libros que habían allí. Nasus me señaló una mesa con dos sillas y me indicó que tomara asiento en la más pequeña.

—Ya debes estar al tanto de quién soy, mas déjame presentarme de una manera más adecuada. Mi nombre es Nasus, guardián de la antigua Shurima, curador de las arenas ¿Como te llaman a ti, mortal?— Inclinó levemente la cabeza y tomó asiento. Mientras tanto yo me rascaba de forma frenética las manos, como si una alergia imaginaria me hubiese atacado y me mordía los labios solo por culpa de la ansiedad.

Los invocadores teníamos prohibido revelar nuestro nombre verdadero para evitar ser hechizados. Nuestra identidad solo la sabían los altos cargos de la Academia de Guerra. Ni siquiera nosotros recordábamos el nombre que nuestros padres nos habían regalado, era una especie de hechizo amnésico el cual todos los invocadores aceptábamos.

—Drachenblut— Respondí y esbocé una débil sonrisa mientras me atrevía a mirarlo a la cara. Era extraño verlo tan de cerca, él era un Ascendido de Shurima y casi todos los rasgos humanos de su rostro se habían perdido entre las arenas del desierto.

—La inseguridad se cierne sobre ti, mortal. Veo a través de tus ojos el temor y la duda— Definitivamente había esperado cualquier comentario, menos ese. Agaché la cabeza de manera instintiva y me mordí los labios aún más fuerte sin saber qué decir, supuestamente estas reuniones eran para discutir estrategias, no para analizarme. —La muerte y la duda son damas crueles y respetables a las cuales se les ha de respetar. Pero no por ello han de dominar tu vida—

—Ugh...— Balbuceé algo que no yo entendí y comencé a jugar con mis pies, evadiendo el tema. No era una reacción madura, lo sabía y mucho menos cuando estaba ante un semi-dios, guardián de Shurima, héroe legendario, Ascendido...

—Dado que estás bajo mi tutoría ahora, sugiero que me invoques—

Lo miré atónita mientras él tranquilamente me extendía una copa de color dorado con un grabado de Shurima. Tomé el vaso que el curador me ofrecía y le di un sorbo, al instante sentí un agradable aroma proveniente del brebaje y al beber de esta mi cuerpo pareció recuperarse.

—Supuse que el viaje había agotado tus fuerzas, invocadora. Es un brebaje hecho a base de plantas medicinales.— Dijo él como si leyera mi mente.

Un silencio incómodo rondó la habitación. Los magos podíamos invocar a cualquier campeón de la Liga, pero existían ciertas limitaciones. Por ejemplo, un invocador podía tener un corazón noble e invocar a una despiadada criatura como Cho'Gath y crear un caos total, solo si sabía como entender y sincronizarse al monstruo; por el contrario si este invocador intentaba hacer lo mismo con un campeón como Janna, mas no era capaz de comprenderla...Era imposible que lograran algo. Yo ya había probado con diferentes campeones Caitlyn, Vayne, Lux, Annie, Nami...Pero nunca había pensado en Nasus. Es más, jamás había pensado en jugar en el carril superior.

Nasus se rió de manera suave.

—Es un poco extraño que cuestiones mi sugerencia sobre invocarme en los campos de batalla, mas al extenderte una copa bebes sin duda alguna ¿Confías en mis actos y no en mis palabras?—

Oh, tenía razón.

Claramente esa copa podría haber estado envenenada con quién sabe qué y yo tranquilamente me la había bebido pensando en que Nasus era un ser confiable que no me haría daño. Si hubiese sido Vladimir o algún otro Noxiano, seguramente habría tirado la copa por la ventana.

—Nunca he jugado en el carril superior— Respondí dejando el brebaje a un lado (luego de casi habérmelo bebido al seco) y subí la mirada para observar al curador de las Arenas una vez más. —No podría jugar una línea sola y...y...—

—Si sigues esperando a que tu desempeño mejore basándose en las habilidades de otros, tu legado quedará sepultado bajo los éxitos de alguien más—

Agaché la cabeza y sentí como si me hubiese encogido nuevamente. Nasus tenía razón y la peor parte es que ni siquiera le había tomado una hora descifrar mis problemas de auto-confianza.

—Existe un gran potencial en ti, mortal. En la vida efímera que los humanos tienen existe un poder inimaginable — Su voz parecía haberse vuelto aún más grave y profunda, cargada de una sabiduría milenaria que yo nunca podría descifrar. —Me recuerdas al ser humano que alguna vez camino por la tierra de Shurima—

¿Se estaba refiriendo a sí mismo? Abrí la boca para preguntárselo y él pareció haberse sumergido en una especie de trance, como si sus memorias hubiesen cobrado un peso que ni siquiera un Ascendido podía cargar. Quise llamarlo, pero no sabía si era prudente interrumpirlo. De pronto él volvió a mirarme y esta vez, sus ojos me parecieron los de un humano ¿Los ojos azules serían comunes entre los Shurimanos? Las preguntas bailaron en mi cabeza y aún en contra de mi propia naturaleza curiosa, las dejé a un lado para no incomodarlo.

Él suspiró y apoyó su espalda en la silla.

—Hace milenios, cuando las estrellas aún eran jóvenes, Shurima era una ciudad llena de esplendor y gloria, pero aún no era el gran Imperio del que se habla hoy. Yo era solo un mortal que pasaba sus días estudiando y memorizando escritos para convertirse en un sanador. Mi hermano Renekton en cambio era un importante general a cargo del ejército de las arenas. Muchos decían que a pesar de ser joven, tenía un talento innato para inspirar a sus hombres incluso en la desventaja númerica. Debes comprender que en ese entonces mi corazón era humano y aún cuando Renekton y yo compartíamos la misma sangre, la envidia corroía mis pensamientos como un poderoso veneno. La inseguridad de mi ser era lo que me enceguecía y no podía darme cuenta de las cosas que podía hacer—

Si no hubiese estado la silla sosteniéndome, de seguro me habría caído de espaldas. El gran y poderoso Nasus, reconociendo ante mi, una simple mortal que en sus días humanos había sentido envidia de su hermano. Yo también a veces envidiaba a mi hermana por ser una excelente invocadora, pero no llegaba al punto de enceguecerme por ello.

—Mañana seguiremos hablando sobre el tema y comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento. Ahora debes descansar luego de haber cruzado el desierto a pie. Te guiaré hacia tus aposentos, el emperador ha dispuesto una habitación en su palacio imperial mientras estés aquí. —

Nasus se levantó de la silla y en silencio nos encaminamos hacia el palacio. Era imposible no quedarme pasmada viendo los enormes estantes repletos de libros, de seguro el curador de las arenas había leído todos y cada uno de ellos. Al entrar al palacio comenzamos a recorrer los enormes pasillos, la mayoría de las paredes estaban llenas de grietas y parecían haber sido pisoteadas por los milenios. Algunos muebles y decoraciones seguían en pie, como si le dieran la batalla a las arenas y quisieran sobrevivir al inevitable paso del tiempo. Mas la construcción seguía siendo majestuosa y sumamente hermosa, todo parecía estar construido de oro y el grabado de Shurima era visible en cada esquina.

De pronto, al llegar a un pequeño salón una figura con forma de ave caminó hacia nosotros.

—Azir— Saludó Nasus haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y sin pensarlo dos veces imité su accionar.

—Señor Azir— Dije rápidamente y agaché la mirada sintiendo que era necesario usar las formalidades con el emperador de Shurima.

—Ahora entiendo porque te la han asignado— El emperador soltó una risita y me pareció que su tono de voz parecía divertido.—No creo que puedas referirme a mi como "Señor" considerando mi Ascensión. Con Azir está bien ¿Cual es tu nombre, invocadora? —

—Drachenblut— Respondí levantando la vista y la armadura resplandeciente de dorado estaba justo en frente de mi. Aún no podía entender porque cuando los shurimanos ascendían, se volvían animales. Pero no parecía prudente preguntar aquello de momento.

—Como has de saber, estarás bajo la tutela de Nasus. Espero disculpes el estado actual del palacio; aún lo estamos reconstruyendo. Shurima se alzará nuevamente como un imperio muy pronto— Azir hablaba con un brillo especial en los ojos, como si estuviese planeando cual sería la próxima pared para arreglar.

—Agradezco su hospitalidad y espero ser de ayuda...para Shurima— Dije intentando ser cortés y de inmediato sentí que mis palabras me habían condenado para el resto de la eternidad.

—¡Mañana mismo comenzaremos a pintar la zona Oeste de la ciudad! Nasus, Drachenblut los espero después de que terminen con su entrenamiento para trabajar. Ahora si me disculpan iré a mis aposentos.— Y sin decir más, Azir se dio media vuelta y se fue alegremente.

—La oscuridad se cierne sobre nosotros— Suspiró Nasus negando con la cabeza y luego me miro como si estuviese apenado por mi —Te has condenado al ofrecer tu ayuda al emperador—

—Se veía feliz—

—Considerando que en Shurima solo viven él, Sivir y yo; no es mucho lo que podemos hacer para reconstruir estas ruinas. Ah si y Sivir se niega a trabajar a menos que le paguen y su precio va más allá de lo que los tesoros de Shurima pueden cubrir—

—Ya me las arreglaré— Respondí y seguimos caminando.

Al llegar a mi habitación no pude evitar sorprenderme por lo bien que se veía. Estaba bien amueblada y la cama se veía lo bastante cómoda para pasar un día entero tendida en ella. El cuarto estaba en muchas mejores condiciones que el resto del palacio, incluso me hubiese atrevido a decir que era el único lugar que no tenía arena desparramada.

—La tutoría comenzará a las nueve de la mañana. Practicaremos la sincronización.— Nasus se quedó en el umbral de la puerta y se despidió haciendo una leve reverencia. —Buenas noches, Drachenblut. —

—Buenas noches, Nasus— Respondí y le sonreí. Apenas se fue, me lancé hacia la cama que se veía tan mullida y cómoda y comencé a dar vueltas. Fui al baño y me sorprendió encontrar una tina con agua, sin dudarlo me sumergí en ella para quitarme toda la arena y aroma a desierto. Al salir, me encontré con el detalle de que había comida en el velador. Galletas y pan.

Mis aventuras en Shurima habían comenzado, estaba ansiosa por empezar con el entrenamiento y sobretodo por conocer más sobre aquella ciudad ¿Nasus me daría permiso de leer todos sus libros? Me coloqué el pijama y segundos después ya estaba dentro de la cama lista para dormir. Comí todo lo que me habían dejado y aunque no era lo mismo que comer postres de Ionia, eran lo suficientemente debuenos para hacerme feliz.  
Cerré los ojos y me recosté hacia el lado derecho abrazando al peluche de poro que había traído conmigo.

—No sabes lo que te espera, oh pequeña Drachenblut— Una voz susurró en mi oído justo antes de caer dormida. 

* * *

Notas del autor: Hace mucho quería escribir un fic de League of Legends, pero nunca se me había ocurrido como. Hasta que llegué a la conclusión de que la historia de un invocador era lo que de verdad quería escribir. Drachenblut está basada en las experiencias de "novatos" que me han contado.  
Muchos conceptos del juego que están en inglés los mantendré así para facilitar su comprensión ¿Alguien le dice _centinelas_ a los _wards_?  
Oh si, lo del nombre del invocador y el nombre original es algo que se me ocurrió de pronto. No es canon, pero esto es un fic así que espero me perdonen.  
Muchísimas gracias por leer esto, significa mucho para mi.


	2. Aquellos que fallan

**Disclaimer:** League of Legends es propiedad de Riot Games.

* * *

Apenas escuche aquella voz, hice lo posible por despertarme. Mas mi cuerpo parecía haberse sumergido en un trance, como si dormir se hubiese vuelto su prioridad; bueno en realidad yo siempre había amado dormir ¡Pero no era el momento! ¡No cuando había recibido una amenaza como aquella!

De un momento a otro me encontré a mi misma en lo que parecía ser la Academia de Guerra. Una niebla oscura rodeaba toda la construcción y parecía que todo el lugar estaba absolutamente desierto. Solo las antorchas de la entrada estaban encendidas, dándole un aspecto aún más tétrico al edificio. Para mi sorpresa, me encontraba vestida con la usual (y horrenda) túnica de invocador, en teoría aquello solo se usaba en combates oficiales.

—No va a pasar nada. Nocturne tiende a jugarle bromas a la gente y solo estoy soñando y nada malo puede pasarme, nadie conoce mi nombre y no pueden hechizarme— Me tranquilicé a mi misma hablando en voz alta acomodándome mejor la ropa y dando otro vistazo a mi entorno. En efecto, estaba en la parte exterior de la Academia justo al inicio de las escaleras. Tenía dos opciones, la primera era caminar hacia el interior del edificio (lo que un protagonista valiente haría) y la otra era esperar afuera hasta que me despertaran (lo cual alguien cobarde haría) Opté por la segunda opción al ser la más cómoda.

Me senté en el primer peldaño de la escalera y suspiré cansada, estaba atrapada hasta las nueve de la mañana. Cuando seguramente Nasus me despertaría y me diría que era hora de entrenar. Cerré los ojos e intenté desconectar mi mente, quizás si lograba recuperar el control de mi sueño podría imaginar algo más agradable; como una cita con el invocador Faker.

—¡Drachen!— Me sobresalté al escuchar una voz familia llamarme y levanté la vista para encontrarme con la sonrisa de un viejo amigo mío.

—¡Gio!— Me levanté de mi asiento y sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué a él. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, estaba soñando y seguramente no era buena idea confiar tanto en quien tenía la cara de uno de mis amigos. Oh diablos ¡Nasus tenía razón cuando decía que era demasiado confiada! Giovanni era uno de los pocos amigos que tenía en la Academia de Guerra, a él también le habían obligado a asistir a las clases extra en Demacia y estaría bajo la tutoría de Sona.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte aquí— Me di cuenta de que también estaba vestido con la capa de invocador y aunque sabía que estaba mal, me sentía un poco más tranquila con una persona conocida en este lugar.

—Es extraño estar soñando lo mismo— Ladeé la cabeza y tragué saliva un poco nerviosa. —Sé que estoy durmiendo—

—Yo también lo sé. Pero siento como si estuviese despierto— Gio se rascó la mejilla nervioso y luego se sentó en la escalera, éramos dos vagos que ni siquiera se iban a tomar la molestia de entrar a descubrir el misterio de aquel sueño.

—¿Como va tu entrenamiento?— Pregunté estirándome en mi improvisado asiento e intentando relajarme.

—Verás, Demacia está mucho más cerca de la Academia que Shurima, por lo que hace una semana inicié mi entrenamiento. Sona ha dicho (bueno, me lo ha hecho saber telepáticamente) que tengo un problema preocupándome demasiado por los demás y que debo aprender a darle importancia a mi rol. Es muy agradable, nos gusta tomar el té juntos e incluso me ha dejado escucharla tocar el etwahl ¡Es maravillosa!— Gio comenzó a hablar en voz alta, entusiasmándose con cada nuevo hecho que contaba e incluso pude ver como sus ojos parecían ir brillando más y más. —¿Y que tal la vida en el desierto?—

—Llegué hoy— Dije soltando una risita nerviosa, no tenía mucho que contar. —Pero Nasus y Azir son muy agradables, sobretodo Nasus—

—Supongo que ambos podrían entretenerse leyendo libros. Por algo en su trabajo a medio tiempo es el bibliotecario de la Academia de Guerra—

La verdad es que esperaba con ansías que Nasus me diera permiso de curiosear los estantes de Shurima. Pero el entrenamiento era primero y si no me esforzaba terminaría en la cale. Para entrar a la Academia de Guerra era necesario renunciar a nuestros nombres y familias, debíamos mantenernos absolutamente imparciales ante todo conflicto. No importaba si Noxus había acribillado a toda tu familia en el pasado, tú aceptabas jugar con campeones noxianos e incluso representar a la ciudad en los Campos de Justicia si se te ordenaba.

De pronto comenzó a temblar y ambos nos levantamos al ver que el piso comenzaba a agrietarse. Se me escapó una maldición entre dientes mientras inciabamos una loca carrera hacia la Academia de Guerra, intentando no ser tragados por la oscuridad que comenzaba a avanzar.

—¡Mierda!— Grité al tropezarme con la túnica y Gio me tomó de un brazo abriendo la puerta del edificio con un empujón. Sin pensarlo entramos y la cerramos rápidamente a ver si con ello lográbamos estar a salvo. Por muy sueño que esto fuera, a mi me había parecido horriblemente aterrador permanecer afuera.

—Esto es real— Gio apoyó la espalda en la pared e intentó recuperar el aire al igual que yo. Ninguno de los dos se destacaba por ser un atleta. —Drachen, esto es algo más que un sueño—

—Ni que me lo digas. No puedo esperar a que me despierten—

—Oh pequeña Drachenblut, nadie podrá despertarte— Era la misma voz que me había susurrado antes de caer dormida y sentí como los nervios se me crispaban.

—¿Escuchaste eso?— Pregunté a Gio mientras mis ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad del recinto e intentaba vislumbrar algo que nos diera una pista de lo que nos pasaba.

—¿Uh? No he escuchado nada ¿Te sientes bien?—

—Estoy bien.— Mentí intentando sacarme la voz de la cabeza. Habían cosas que odiaba y que la gente me llamara pequeña, sobretodo cuando mi hermana menor era mucho más alta que yo. —Solo escuché a alguien llamarme y aquella voz es la misma que susurró antes de que me durmiera—

—¿Era algún campeón? ¿Nocturne? Dicen que le gusta jugar bromas a los invocadores... O también podría haber sido Thresh...— Sugirió y negué con la cabeza.

—No era ninguno de los dos. — Respondí y sentí un dolor muy agudo en mi ojo derecho, como si alguien estuviese intentando arrancarlo. Lo cubrí con una mano como si con ello pudiese evitar la fuerza invisible que me atacaba. —¡Ojo de ...!—

—Ya extrañaba tus palabrotas— Dijo Gio intentando sonar amigable, pero solo logró que yo lanzara otra maldición en voz alta. Se acercó a mi y quitó mi mano solo para examinar que era lo que tanto me molestaba. —No tienes absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera una pestaña.—

—¡Alguien está jugando con nosotros!— Grité olvidándome de todos los modales que había aprendido. Sí, con Nasus y Azir tenía que ser una dama respetable, pero con Gio siempre podía mostrar la bestia que podía llegar a ser y escondía la mayoría del tiempo. —¡Tus juegos me enferman!—

—Cálmate— Gio colocó sus manos por sobre mis hombros. —No conseguirás na- Oh...—

Y de pronto, Gio comenzó a desaparecer como un fantasma dejando su frase a medio terminar. En vano le pedí que no se le ocurriera despertarse _¡¿Que iba a hacer yo ahora!?_ Gio susurró una disculpa cuando terminó por desvanecerse y dejarme sola. Se me había olvidado que en Demacia amanecía primero que en Shurima, estúpido horario.

Me abracé a mí misma en la oscuridad de aquel sitio y sin rumbo alguno comencé a caminar. Si el juego de la Voz era llevarme por un recorrido nocturno por la Academia de Guerra, pues solo me quedaba hacerlo. Estaba sola y mi ojo derecho se había nublado por completo, el dolor se había desvanecido, pero no podía ver absolutamente nada. Eso era lo que más me asustaba.

Una y otra vez me mentía a mi misma que aquello solo era una pesadilla y que todo estaría bien cuando despertase en Shurima.

—¡Vale, estoy jugando lo que quieres, Voz!— Exclamé sintiendo un nudo en el estómago y comencé a preguntarme cuanto faltaría para que fueran las nueve de la mañana.  
Una risa estrepitosa llenó la habitación. Una risa que me hizo detenerme en seco. Me mordí los labios y las malas palabras quedaron atascadas en mi garganta mientras el entorno a mi alrededor volvía a cambiar. Ahora estaba en lo que parecía ser una mazmorra y esta estaba levemente iluminada por una antorcha, las paredes de piedra tenían diversas manchas de sangre y los barrotes detrás de mí se alzaban impidiéndome escapar.

 _Oh, santos poros alados_.

Me abalancé sobre la puerta y con mis dos manos intenté mover la reja, mas estaba atrapada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mis pies se encontraban encadenados.

 _Genial, absolutamente genial._ Pensé con espanto y decidí que lo mejor era no apoyarme en las paredes de momento.

—Incluso a mi me ha dado miedo luego de escucharte maldecir— Al otro lado de los barrotes, desde la oscuridad una figura humana surgió justo en frente de mi. Di un paso hacia atrás como un gato asustado y temblando me preparé para cualquier enfrentamiento. —Incluso te traje a un amigo para que no estuvieras tan asustada, pero al parecer lo han despertado.—

Me era difícil distinguirlo, considerando que solo veía con un ojo y todo me era borroso. Solo había podido divisar a un chico de cabello blanco y ojos dorados. Un poco más alto que yo y que iba vestido con una de las túnicas de invocador.

—¿Te has quedado callada de pronto? Es raro en ti, pequeña Drachenblut— Dijo soltando una risa y aquello me hizo enojar. Sabía que él era la Voz y que probablemente todo este juego era suyo.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Y quien te crees tú para tratarme de pequeña?—

—Tienes una lengua muy afilada, oh gran Drachenblut— Volvió a reírse y esta vez golpeé los barrotes de la celda. Él se detuvo y su sonrisa se ensanchó, como si de pronto alguien le hubiese pintado una mueca demente. Tragué saliva y de forma instintiva retrocedí. —Así está mejor—

Chasqueó sus dedos y las cadenas cobraron vida. Como si se tratasen de serpientes se deslizaron por el suelo y una de ellas subió hasta mi cuello, luego sentí como mi cuerpo era inmovilizado y tendido en el aire sin posibilidad de escapar. Forcejeé y pateé en el aire, pero aquello solo logró hacer que me faltara el aire y que el metal se incrustase en mi piel haciéndome daño.

—Si sigues moviéndote vas a terminar asfixiada. Y te encontrarán muerta en tu habitación sin explicación.— No sé qué era peor, su forma relajada de hablar o su manía por tratarme como si lo supiese todo y yo fuese alguna especie de animal incivilizado. —¿Drachenblut significa _'sangre de dragón'_ , no? Ahora me vas a dejar hablar y te comportarás como una dragoncita que obedece a su maestro y se queda callada—  
Se llevó el dedo índice a los labios y luego continúo hablando.

—¿Que pasa cuando los invocadores reprueban?— Preguntó como si fuese un examen y yo simplemente lo miré sin entender. Nunca hablábamos de aquel tema en la Academia, simplemente es algo que todos queríamos evitar y por eso aceptábamos tener clases extra. —Vamos, respóndeme—

—No lo sé— Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir, lo único que sabía era que no quería fallar y ser expulsada.

—¿En serio no se te ocurre?— Volvió a insistir y rodó los ojos soltando un pesado suspiro. —Se nota que eres una niña aún y confías mucho en los adultos... Vale, voy a contarte un secreto porque te estás comportando bien. —

 _¿Nunca te has preguntado lo que sucede cuando los invocadores no pueden completar su entrenamiento debido a que no son lo suficientemente hábiles con la magia? Piénsalo un poco, si un invocador tiene un desempeño bajo y juega en representación de alguna facción, puede ocasionar muchos problemas. ¿Pero qué haces con ellos? No puedes dejarlos por ahí libres, incluso si son idiotas, saben usar magia y como entrar a la mente de un campeón. Existe una razón por la cual no se habla de los que han fallado y es quizás el secreto más grande de la Academia de Guerra. Se avecinan tiempos difíciles. Necesito que guardes algo muy valioso, eres una invocadora sin habilidades prácticamente y eres el escondite perfecto ¿Me ayudarás, cierto?_

Mi corazón pareció detenerse por un segundo. No, no quería pensar en eso. Negué con la cabeza y él se río de manera suave, como si le hubiese divertido mi reacción. Sin salir de la conmoción emocional aún, él colocó una de sus manos sobre mi ojo derecho y sonrió mientras una luz me enceguecía. Un dolor paralizó por completo mi cuerpo y mi garganta se desgarró en gritos desesperados. Toda la ira se convirtió en desesperación y esta había dado rienda suelta a un lloriqueo sin control mientras intentaba soltarme.

—Eres el escondite perfecto— Volvió a repetir y sentí como si un cuchillo se estuviese enterrando en mi ojo con cada vez más profundidad. —Solo asegúrate de no fallar o quizás ... —

 **—¡Despierta!—**

Algo frío bañó mi cara y abrí los ojos de inmediato, levantándome de mi cama en el acto y sintiendo que mi cuerpo volvía a ser mío. Me toqué el rostro y estaba húmedo, volteé hacia un lado y mi cuello crujió. Parpadeé varias veces sin poder acostumbrarme a la luz de las velas y finalmente logré divisar que al lado mío estaban Nasus y Azir mirándome fijamente. Giré mi cabeza hacia el otro lado y noté que una mujer estaba sosteniendo una copa vacía y observando a los otros dos con desaprobación.

—Había que tirarle agua fría, se los dije desde un principio— Dijo ella tranquilamente y colocó la copa en el velador.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Sivir— Dijo Azir cruzándose de brazos y de pronto noté que la chica estaba en pijamas y tenía cierta cara de hastío. —¿Estás bien, Drachenblut? Escuchamos tus gritos por todo el palacio y era imposible despertarte—

Me tapé la cara y murmuré una disculpa.  
Había sido la peor pesadilla de mi vida. 

* * *

Notas del autor: No puedo expresar en palabras mi gratitud por el review que me han dejado y las visitas que tiene este fic. Al principio tenía mucho miedo de publicarlo (pero un amigo insistió en que lo intentara) y bueno, me alegro mucho que os guste.  
¡Saludos!


	3. Magia de Sangre

**Disclaimer** : League of Legends es propiedad de Riot Games.

* * *

—Por supuesto que no está bien, mira la cara que tiene.— Sivir respondió a la pregunta antes de que yo pudiese siquiera formular una respuesta y me tendió un pedazo de tela. —Sécate—

Tomé la prenda y me la pasé por el rostro y el cuello, agradecía tener el cabello corto; de lo contrario hubiese pescado un resfriado debido al frío que comenzaba a sentir. Me froté los ojos y noté un ligero pinchazo en el derecho.

—Me duele— Dije señalándolo y Nasus se agachó para quedar a mi altura.

—Necesito examinarlo más de cerca, requiero tu permiso para ello— Asentí y tragué saliva. No podía negar lo intimidante que era tener a un Ascendido con cara de chacal observando fijamente mi rostro con tanta atención. Puso su dedo índice y pulgar para abrir el párpado con sumo cuidado y se quedó por varios segundos en silencio. Yo solo podía quedarme quieta e intentar no quejarme.

—Magia antigua, magia de sangre— Comentó lo suficientemente alto como para que todos en la habitación lo escucharan. Mi cuerpo entero se tensó al saber que había magia involucrada en todo en este asunto.

—¿Más antigua que tú?— Preguntó Sivir acercándose a observar también y a los pocos segundos Azir también estaba imitando su actuar.

—Esta magia existe antes de que yo caminara por las arenas del desierto— Respondió quitando su mano de mi cara y al escuchar que algo podía ser más viejo que Nasus fue inevitable abrir la boca en sorpresa. —Los diferentes tipos de magia se extienden a lo largo del mundo y van cambiando a través de las eras. La magia es un misterio para todos nosotros, aún así en nuestra ignorancia intentamos utilizarla para comprenderla mejor. ...Pero para utilizarla es necesario ser "elegido" por ella.

—Con solo escucharte dan ganas de dormir— Interrumpió Sivir sentándose en una esquina de la cama y luego se recostó en ella, simplemente me hice un lado para no estorbarle.

Nasus parecía haber comenzado con el entrenamiento de manera indirecta y miré hacia mi mochila deseando con todas mis fuerzas sacar mi libreta para tomar notas. No sabía si alguien más tenía esa manía de anotar todo cuando estaba concentrado y uno que otro dibujito estúpido para darle alegría a la página. Nasus había comenzado a hablar con su usual mezcla de sabiduría, metáforas extrañas y léxico rebuscado. Lo que había logrado entender era que la magia al fin y al cabo era una manifestación diferente de energía que no se regía por ninguna clase de ley. Esta "elegía" a sus usuarios y era por eso no cualquier persona podía convertirse en un mago. De todas formas, algunos magos tenían un mejor dominio de esta y eran capaces de hacer lo inimaginable. Los invocadores eran solo un tipo de magos y estos usaban la magia para conectar sus mentes con las de los campeones de la liga y los hechizos básicos como el destello, la teletransportación, entre otros. Algunos tenían la habilidad de canalizar magia en grandes cantidades y es por eso que podían sincronizarse con muchísimos campeones fácilmente. Otros requeríamos más práctica.

Sivir bostezaba deliberadamente e incluso yo tenía que controlarme para que mi cerebro no cayera en el juego de que le faltara oxígeno y era necesario bostezar.

—El Disco Solar de Shurima...— Nasus siguió hablando y de pronto Azir pareció haber despertado con solo la mención de Shurima y le hizo una seña al chacal para que le dejara hablar.

—Shurima es una ciudad llena de gloria que cuenta también con una poderosa fuente de magia y esa es el Disco Solar— Dijo Azir de forma emocionada mientras alzaba una de sus manos. —El Disco Solar permite a los humanos ascender y adquirir poderes inigualables para proteger el imperio.—

Luego de ello, Azir comenzó a hablar de lo maravillosa que era Shurima y que pronto recuperaría su antiguo esplendor. Incluso hizo un detallado listado de cosas que deseaba hacer para traer nuevos habitantes. A mi lado Sivir dormía apaciblemente y yo solo pensaba en que Azir hablaba de Shurima como si fuese un padre orgulloso de su bebé recién nacido.

El emperador se oía feliz, como si ya pudiese visualizar todo lo que tenía en mente. En parte la caída de Shurima había sido por su error, él había intentado el ritual de Ascensión para convertirse en una criatura como Nasus o Renekton aconsejado por su mejor amigo y consejero: el mago Xerath. Pero este lo traicionó al tomar la magia del Disco Solar y convertirse en un ente puro de magia. El problema era que Azir no sabía que aquel ritual solo debía llevarse a cabo si el imperio estaba en peligro y el precio a pagar por el poder concebido a Xerath fue demasiado alto. Las personas se convirtieron en arena al ser tocadas por los rayos del disco y absolutamente todas las construcciones se cayeron al piso.

En ese momento Nasus y Renekton intentaron detener al traidor, pero era imposible...hasta que Renekton se lanzó hacia la Tumba de los Emperadores mientras sostenía a Xerath y le gritaba a Nasus que sellara la entrada. Este obedeció para salvar lo poco y nada que quedaba de Shurima y sobretodo para evitar que Runaterra se redujera a polvo. Aquel evento se conoció como la Caída de Shurima y ocurrió hace milenios atrás.

Sin embargo hace unos años, la Tumba se había abierto y Renekton y Xerath habían sido liberados. Todo había sido porque Cassiopeia había contratado a Sivir para investigar la antigua tumba, pero al final Sivir había sido apuñalada por la noxiana. La sangre de Sivir había despertado a Azir al ser su descendiente y este intentando salvar la vida de la mercenaria; había logrado convertirse en un Ascendido. Ahora él intentaba restaurar su amado imperio. Y asesinar a Xerath, de paso.

—Volviendo al tema original— Señaló Nasus con cuidado, no había intervenido hasta que Azir había terminado de hablar. —Existe un tipo de magia especial, la cual es conocida por ser la primera de la que se haya tenido registro en la historia. A esta se le llama "Magia Antigua o Magia de Sangre" y se caracteriza por usar, como dice su nombre, sangre para canalizar la magia. Esta práctica se prohibió después de las Guerras , dado que muchos inocentes eran utilizados como sacrificio humano para aumentar los poderes de los magos—

—Eso...Eso me recuerda al campeón Vladimir— Dije sintiendo escalofríos al solo recordar que algo de aquella magia extraña estaba relacionado con mi ojo.

—Precisamente su magia es un tipo derivado de la magia de sangre.— Aclaró Nasus y luego me miró fijamente. —Un mago ha utilizado su sangre para sellar algo dentro de tu glóbulo ocular. Y lo más preocupante de ello es que este mago debe saber tu nombre.—

Pánico.

El pánico fue lo único que invadió mi mente en aquel instante, decir eso era el equivalente a decirme que alguien tenía control absoluto sobre mi vida y yo ni siquiera sabía quién era. En un acto nervioso que no pude ni siquiera controlar, comencé a rascarme la cabeza ¿Que iba a hacer ahora? ¿Y como diablos habían conseguido mi nombre? Era imposible que alguien tuviese acceso a él, en la Academia de Guerra guardaban nuestras identidades bajo siete llave y poderosos encantamientos. Ni yo recordaba mi nombre para evitar que alguien lo pudiese sacar de mis pensamientos.

—Cálmate, mortal— Azir colocó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro y lo miré, no sé con qué cara tan horrible puse como para que este apretase mi hombro. —Estás bajo la protección de Shurima, no permitiré que le suceda algo a una invitada—

—Azir habla con la verdad— Nasus asintió a las palabras del emperador y por alguna razón, me sentí un poco más aliviada, al menos había dejado de sacarme los pelos de la cabeza. —Pese a que este mago conoce tu nombre, no debemos olvidar que ha establecido un vínculo entre algún objeto desconocido y tu ojo, por lo que tu vida es valiosa para él ¿Tienes algo más que contarnos sobre tus gritos, Drachenblut?—

Oh cierto, los había despertado a media noche por ello. Les hablé sobre el sueño que había tenido con la mayor cantidad de detalles que podía, incluido el encuentro con mi amigo Gio y el momento en el cual el mago me había llevado a lo que parecía ser una mazmorra, solo había omitido el tema de los invocadores que fallaban. Eso era algo que deseaba preguntarle a Nasus en privado.

—Esto es cada vez más confuso— Comentó Azir dirigiendo su vista hacia Nasus, como si él tuviese todas las respuestas necesarias.

—Según puedo concluir, este mago ha escondido alguna clase de artefacto en ti. Te ha elegido porque tus habilidades para canalizar magia no son excepcionales, por lo cual tú no puedes destruir el encantamiento y además de eso, no tendrás un incremento considerable de poder. En un invocador promedio sería notorio— Nasus de una manera muy amigable había dicho que mi nula y casi inexistente habilidad con la magia me convertía en un saco perfecto para guardar algo. Era como si escondieses un diamante en una bolsa andrajosa y nadie iba a pensar que allí había algo valioso. —Para que el hechizo funcione es necesario utilizar sangre, por lo que este mago necesita mantenerte con vida hasta que necesite el objeto de nuevo—

—¿Va a interrumpir en mis sueños de nuevo para tenerlo de vuelta?—

—No. No puede hacerlo, aquello que experimentaste no fue un sueño. Tu alma fue sacada de tu cuerpo y llevada a otro plano temporal, lo mismo debe haberle ocurrido a tu amigo. Es por ello que sentías miedo y dolor. Probablemente el objeto se encontraba en aquel plano temporal y para darle forma en este mundo era necesario sellarlo en algo físico; ahora si el mago anhela tenerlo de vuelta va a necesitar hacerlo personalmente dado que ahora está en el mundo físico—

—¿Voy a encontrarme con ese sujeto en la vida real? —

—Sin duda alguna.— Respondió con tono solemne y luego continuo —Y debes prepararte para ello. Esto ya no será un entrenamiento para la Liga de Leyendas. Tendrás que aprender a utilizar la magia como si tu vida dependiese de ello—

—Me estás asustando, Nasus. Aún más de lo que ya estaba— Dije abrazándome a mí misma sintiendo pánico por el futuro.

—Drachenblut...Ese artefacto está consumiendo tu sangre y tu vida cada segundo que pasa. Esa es la oscuridad de la Magia Antigua; quien te hizo aquello solo vendrá a recoger tu cadáver con lo que escondió. Tú debes encontrarlo primero.—

—¿No puedes hacer nada con tus poderes, Nasus?— Preguntó Azir mientras yo volvía a rascarme la cabeza negándome al hecho de creer que todo había empeorado en solo una noche.

—Lamentablemente no tengo conocimientos suficientes como para deshacer el hechizo. Y podría poner en riesgo su vida si intento extirpar el ojo.—

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y sentí que en cualquier segundo iba a lanzarme a llorar.

—¿No vale la pena que vuelva a la Academia? Quizás...— Empecé hablar y Sivir se levantó de la cama.

—Eso es estúpido— Sivir habló. Me sobresalté al creer que ella seguía dormida. —Si el mago conoce tu nombre es porque tiene acceso a él. Es un invocador y probablemente de los Altos Mandos. Nadie te creería, solo alguien tan viejo y experimentado como Nasus puede ver lo que tienes ahí—

Sivir señaló mi ojo y luego volvió a bostezar.

—Si yo fuera este mago; esperaría que fueses a la Academia buscando ayuda, usaría tu nombre y haría que te volvieses mi marioneta hasta que ya no te necesite y pueda matarte tranquilamente. Sería bastante barato y fácil.—

Tragué saliva ante la frialdad y franqueza de las palabras de Sivir. Me sentía como si alguien hubiese puesto un collar de perro en mi cuello y a cada segundo este iba apretándose más y más, conduciéndome inevitablemente a un camino sin retorno.

—Sivir tiene razón— Concluyó Nasus y vi como Azir asentía. —Por el momento no sabemos qué es el artefacto en tu ojo con exactitud, ni cuales fueron los motivos del mago para hacer esto. Lo más prudente es que aprendas a controlar el avance de la magia de sangre y usarlo a tu favor. Con la suficiente dedicación podrías descubrir la identidad de la persona en cuestión.—

—¿En serio?—

—Por supuesto. El encantamiento tiene un origen, ha de haber dejado algún rastro. Nos dedicaremos a entrenar durante las prácticas y me encargaré de enviar mensajes a la Academia para que tu estadía en Shurima se prolongue hasta que estes preparada para enfrentarte a quien te ha lanzado el encantamiento.—

—Gracias— Fue lo único que dije luego de escuchar el plan del curador de las arenas. Un silencio incómodo lleno la habitación, como si todos esperaramos que el mago apareciera de la nada.

—¿No deberían irse a dormir?— Sugerí de forma tímida, aunque reconocía que lo que menos quería en el mundo era quedarme a solas y volver a tener pesadillas.

—Los Ascendidos no dormimos— Respondió Nasus con su usual cortesía y Azir asintió.

—Qué horror...No dormir— Dije sin pensarlo y escuché una risita por parte de Sivir.

—Me retiraré a mis aposentos— Azir levantó una de sus manos e hizo una seña. Nasus asintió al gesto y yo solo miré, ellos parecían entenderse en su propio idioma de Ascendidos. Sivir saltó de la cama y se despidió sin mayores ceremonias.

Solo Nasus se quedó.

—Me quedaré en vigilia— Dijo el chacal acercando una silla y sentándose en ella, como un guardia listo para volverse de cemento. —Puedes descansar tranquila, Drachenblut—

—¿Seguro que no tienes sueño?— Alcé una ceja, no, no podía dormir teniendo a un chacal de casi dos metros mirándome. Quizás para un libro de romántico aquello hubiese sido genial, pero a mi no me parecía que tener a alguien observándome fuese agradable.

—Como dije antes, los Ascendidos no necesitamos dormir—

—¿Cuanto tiempo llevas sin dormir?—

Nasus colocó su mano en su mentón de forma pensativa.

—He perdido la cuenta exacta, pero puedo asegurar que han sido más de tres mil años—

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y creo que tuve que haber hecho una cara graciosa porque él se río muy bajo, como si hubiese intentado disimularlo.

—Mis palabras han de haber sido un sacrilegio para alguien que parece amar el dormir— Comentó y se cruzó de brazos. Era agradable conversar con él, aún cuando su apariencia era intimidamente y aún más el legado que llevaba sobre los hombros; Nasus hacía que me fuese fácil entablar una conversación.

—Lamento las molestias, Nasus. De verdad me siento mal por tenerte aquí parado sin nada que hacer—

—Una noche no es nada comparado con los eones que pasé caminando entre estas ruinas— El volvió a acomodarse en la silla, me parecía que podía quedarse en la misma posición durante años y ni siquiera le importaría. —¿Alguna otra inquietud?—

—¿Los Ascendidos comen?—

—No es necesario, pero lo hacemos de vez en cuando— Nasus volvió a mirarme y alzó una ceja —Personalmente me agradan las galletas y las como bastante seguido—

No me había esperado aquella respuesta, pero ahora entendía porqué habían dejado galletas en mi velador. Mi curiosidad solo había aumentado más y me dio la sensación de que Nasus se había percatado de ello.

—Creo que por el momento lo más prudente es que intentes conciliar el sueño. Puedo resolver tus dudas a medida que pase el tiempo— Dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si con ello pudiese acallar la avalancha de preguntas que se avecinaban.

—El tiempo no significa nada para un inmortal— Dije y de pronto me pareció que sonreía, aunque considerando el como eran sus facciones era imposible saberlo de manera certera. —Buenas noches, Nasus—

—Buenas noches, Drachenblut—

Me volví a recostar en la cama y cerré los ojos, sin resolver aún con la pregunta que había querido hacerle desde un principio: _¿Que sucedía con los invocadores que fallaban?_

* * *

Notas del autor: Nunca pensé que iba a tener más reviews ;_; Soy el ser humano más feliz de este mundo. Les doy las gracias de aquí al infinito y espero que sean bendecidos en ranked y no les salgan ni trolls, ni afk, ni nada y lleguen a Challenger.  
La historia de a poco va avanzando, espero que la estén disfrutando tanto como yo disfruto escribirla. Saludos a todos y gracias nuevamente por todo.

PD: La pregunta más importante de todo este fic es: _¿A que sabrán las galletas Shurimanas?_


	4. La memoria de las Estrellas

Disclaimer: League of Legends es propiedad de Riot Games.

* * *

—Buenos días— Saludé a Nasus mientras me restregaba los ojos y por alguna razón, mi ojo derecho parecía haberse calmado.

—Buenas tardes— Corrigió de manera amigable, aunque fue inevitable sentirme avergonzada por haberme dormido durante tanto tiempo. —He pensado que sería prudente dejarte dormir un poco más considerando los últimos acontecimientos—

Pedí disculpas y él me dijo que no eran necesarias. Se levantó de su asiento y luego salió de la habitación, no sin antes indicarme que me dirigiera al comedor para desayunar y luego a la biblioteca. Asentí a todo lo que decía y me arreglé lo más rápido que pude, tenía un largo día por delante.

Durante el desayuno, Azir me acompañó diciendo que era el deber de un emperador hacer que sus invitados se sintiesen en casa. Y aunque él no comió ningún bocado, me insistía en que debía probar los diversos tipos de comida que habían en la mesa. Solo por curiosidad, me había abalanzado sobre las galletas que Nasus había mencionado la noche anterior. Eran dulces y crujientes, no eran las mejores del mundo; pero eran mejores que las que yo hacía.

Por primera vez en mi vida agradecí ser una adicta a comer, de lo contrario me hubiese sido imposible rechazar todo lo que amablemente el emperador me ofrecía. Ante el entusiasmo que mostraba mientras me explicaba en qué consistía la comida shurimana, yo sonreía y le hacía preguntas para demostrarle mi interés; incluso cuando hablaba de escorpiones acaramelados. Incluso ya me estaba haciendo la idea de que en algún momento Azir me haría probarlos.

—Es hora de que vayas a tu encuentro con Nasus.— Dijo apenas vio que había terminado de comer y se levantó del asiento.

—Tengo una pregunta antes de eso— Murmuré en voz baja y él asintió —¿De qué están hechas las galletas de Shurima?—

Él se rió, con esa particular risa que parecían compartir los Ascendidos.

—Es un secreto de las arenas, mortal.—

Por alguna extraña razón, yo también me reí. Me despedí de él inclinando la cabeza y me dirigí hacia la biblioteca.

Al entrar al lugar, me sentí nuevamente perdida entre tantos libros y pergaminos. Caminé buscando a Nasus y lo encontré leyendo completamente absorto; en silencio me acerqué y no supe qué hacer, no me sentía capaz de interrumpirlo, al igual como me pasaba cuando Azir hablaba sin parar.

—Estaba buscando información sobre la magia de sangre.— Comentó levantando la vista y dejando a un lado lo que leía (algo escrito en letras que ni siquiera pude reconocer) se acercó a mi. —Por el momento no estoy lo suficientemente informado en el tema, así que procederé a estudiarlo en las próximas semanas. Ahora nos dedicaremos a practicar la invocación.—

Asentí y procedí a prepararme para conectar mi mente con la del invocador de las arenas. El proceso era bastante sencillo, los campeones (al estar inscritos como tal en el registro de la Liga) aceptaban que un invocador utilizara magia para controlarlos y "prestarles" sus poderes. Era un proceso que solo podía realizarse en las prácticas y en lugares autorizados.

Un círculo apareció debajo de mis pies, miré a Nasus y él se veía tan calmado como siempre. Cerré los ojos y aún sintiendo las dudas de que si aquello funcionaría, logré sincronizarme con su mente. Los campeones en aquel estado podían hablar, mas sus movimientos dependían exclusivamente del invocador. En este caso, al ser solo una práctica pequeña, Nasus aún tenía control de su cuerpo por sí solo. Pero él insistía en que intentaríamos hacerlo lo más parecido a una partida normal.

—Comenzaremos con lo básico— Dijo haciendo una señal y de pronto dos oleadas de _minions_ aparecieron justo en frente de nosotros. — _Farm_. Mata a los de color rojo que representan al equipo enemigo—

—¿Qué?— Pregunté, sintiéndome como una novata. El arte del _"Last Hit"_ (o Último golpe) consistía en matar a los minions de un solo ataque para llevarse el oro y la experiencia. En el caso de Nasus, si matabas a un enemigo con su habilidad 'Golpe Absorbente' ganabas algo llamado s _tack_ si el enemigo era un minion pequeño se te sumaban 3 _stacks_ y si era un _minion_ grande, un monstruo de la jungla o un campeón, el premio eran 6 _stacks_. Nasus era reconocido en la Liga por ser el campeón con el peor juego temprano y ser al mismo tiempo, uno de los más horrendos rivales si es que lograba acumular más de 500 _stacks_ en su 'Golpe Absorvente'.

—No quiero que pierdas ninguno de los minions que he invocado. — Tomó su bastón y se quedó quieto esperando mis órdenes. —Es importante que los mates para que mi Golpe Absorbente gane fuerzas.—

Aquello se veía fácil, pero calcular el daño y en qué lugar moriría el _minion_ era complicado. Y cada vez que perdía uno, Nasus se encargaba de hacermelo saber en un ligero tono de reproche. Había escuchado de diversos entrenamientos, algunos practicaban movimientos rápidos y letales, otros creaban químicos y nuevas máquinas para la guerra...Y yo...to estaba matando _minions_ controlando a un chacal gigante de casi dos metros.

Luego de una hora de práctica, él volvió a convocar otra oleada de _minions_ y esta vez, una imagen fantasma de un campeón. La dificultad había cambiado y ahora tenía que asegurarme de no recibir daño al intentar conseguir el farm.

—Ahora lo haremos con tiempo. Necesitas juntar 300 _stacks_ al minuto veinte.— Él se rió en voz baja y de pronto supe que el curador de las arenas no era tan bueno como aparentaba —No nos detendremos hasta que lo consigas. El fantasma que he invocado tiene las habilidades de Riven, un enfrentamiento difícil, pero no imposible. Como sabrás ella es un campeón de juego temprano, por lo que durante los diez primeros minutos atacará cada vez que intentes matar un _minion_...Como esto es un combate simulado, si los golpes del fantasma hacen que mi vida se agote; de inmediato se reiniciará la simulación y perderás todos los _stacks_. Así hasta el fin de los tiempos.—

 _Fin de los tiempos_. Escuchar aquello de los labios de un ser inmortal era el equivalente a la muerte.

Pasó el tiempo y concluí que Nasus era un demonio. Un demonio cruel y despiadado que no entendía mis limitaciones humanas. Seis horas donde Riven me asesinó cruelmente y barrió el piso conmigo (e incluso Nasus se había tomado la molestia de hacer que se riera tal y como la campeona) concluí que la odiaba. La detestaba cada vez que el simulador de vida llegaba a cero y comenzaba a bailar. Pero no iba a reconocer mi derrota, ni iba a pedirle piedad a Nasus; iba a seguir hasta que se me cayeran los dedos si era necesario. Jamás había entendido la importancia de matar _minions_ , de hecho ahora entendía que el oro podía sacarse así y no necesariamente matando al otro.

De pronto sentí que mi mente se separaba de la suya. Nasus se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia donde estaba parada, dando por finalizado el entrenamiento.

—Aún no alcanzas ni siquiera los 200 _stacks_ , Drachenblut.— Dijo Nasus de forma tranquila, ni siquiera se veía agotado.

—Lo siento, pero aún puedo seguir, solo...—Respondí y antes de poder continuar, acercó una de sus manos para colocarla encima de mi cabeza y darle suaves golpecitos.

—Ha sido un buen calentamiento.—Volvió a hablar mientras palmeaba mi cabeza y me sentí como una niña pequeña a la cual estaban felicitando por haber hecho todos los deberes.—Al principio acumulaste un total de diez muertes en los primeros veinte minutos, en una partida normal eso le traería la desgracia a tu equipo. Sin embargo en las cuatro últimas simulaciones las redujiste a dos y aumentaste la cantidad de minions de manera progresiva. Buen trabajo.—

Sentí que las mejillas me ardían, era la primera vez que me habían dicho que hacía algo bien desde que había ingresado a la Academia de Guerra. Agradecí varias veces y sonreí de forma estúpida al pensar en que incluso yo podía convertirme en una invocadora. Él soltó una suave risa y quitó su mano para invitarme a tomar asiento en la mesa donde él solía leer.

Conversamos sobre lo que había hecho bien y lo que debía mejorar. Existía una gran diferencia entre escuchar aquello de forma relajada y constructiva, a diferencia de la lluvia de insultos que recibía en la Grieta del Invocador. De pronto, recorde la pregunta de la noche anterior y me quedé mirando fijamente a Nasus, sin saber si era prudente decírselo o no y para mi sorpresa, él fue quien habló primero .

—¿Qué es lo que te inquieta, Drachenblut?—

—¿Cómo lo...?—

—Los mortales curiosos que se quedan en silencio solo están dudando de la pregunta que desean hacer.—

—¿Que sucede cuando...?— Por un segundo la pregunta quedó en el aire, por alguna razón no sabía si aquello estaba bien. Tomé aire y continué: —¿...Los invocadores fallan?—

—Ningún invocador bajo mi tutela ha fallado.— Respondió luego de unos segundos y apenas abrí la boca para decirle que esa no era mi pregunta, él continuó. —La información que poseo es algo limitada, sin embargo te la diré: La Academia de Guerra se encarga de que solo los mejores sean los que queden. Sería complicado tener invocadores de bajo desempeño, porque estos estarían peleando bajo el nombre de una nación y además sus mentes si no son fuertes podrían ser consumidas por la oscuridad de algunos campeones. La Academia no puede dejar libres a aquellos que no han podido completar el entrenamiento, debido a que tienen experiencia con la magia y ya no son simples mortales.—

Nasus siempre tenía una forma amigable y respetuosa de decir las cosas, incluso en las peores situaciones. Cada pausa que tomaba me hacía pensar que efectivamente estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Para evitar los problemas se crearon las 'clases extra' (como las llaman ustedes) y estás han mostrado ser de mucha utilidad para que la mayoría de los invocadores resulten victoriosos. Sin embargo... ¿No te parece extraño que no los dejen usar la teletransportación para viajar considerando los riesgos?—

Negué con la cabeza, a mí me parecía que solo era un castigo por ser miserables, aunque ahora que lo pensaba un poco más; el Desierto de Shurima era un lugar horrendo y me podrían haber matado en cualquier segundo si no hubiese sido porque tenía suerte y no me había cruzado con ningún monstruo en el camino.

—Nos envían a sitios alejados para ver si pueden deshacerse de nosotros.— Concluí en voz alta y de pronto me sentí como un cadáver ambulante, como si vivir no hubiese estado dentro de las expectativas de la Academia.—Todo depende de que tan malos seamos.—

—Esa es la realidad.— Dijo Nasus y como siempre su tono de voz no me permitía saber como se sentía al respecto. —Si te han enviado a Shurima, quiere decir que aún puedes convertirte en un invocador. Es un viaje difícil, pero no imposible... A diferencia de otros, como las Islas de las Sombras.—

— ¿¡Qué!?— Exclamé al escuchar el nombre de aquel temido lugar. No tenía idea de que podían enviar a personas allá, había escuchado sobre Demacia, Noxus, Piltover, Zaun, Ionia, etc. Pero no sobre la residencia de los espectros.

—Prácticamente es sentenciar a muerte al invocador. Pero sobrevivir a ello te concedería una fortaleza mental que nunca podrías adquirir en un entrenamiento normal.—

—No sabía que los residentes de las Islas de las Sombras podían ser tutores.—

—Según tengo entendido Mordekaiser y a Thresh les fascina.— Por alguna razón, escuché sus risas en mi cabeza y se me pusieron los pelos de punta. Prefería mil veces estar seis horas matando _minions_ antes que estar cerca del gancho de Thresh.

—¿No sería mejor escapar?— Pregunté y negué con la cabeza al darme cuenta de lo estúpida que era mi pregunta. —Sería inútil, porque la Academia tiene mi nombre y pueden saber donde estoy.—

—Exactamente— Confirmó Nasus. — He trabajado en la Gran Biblioteca de la Academia y he tenido acceso a algunos registros. También he podido escuchar algunas conversaciones, pero todo lo que acabo de decirte es confidencial. —

—Después de este entrenamiento debo volver a la Academia, al igual que todos los Invocadores que sobrevivieron al viaje... ¿Pero y si no lograron mejorar incluso después de ello?—

Nasus se reclinó en su asiento y negó con la cabeza. Aunque en mi interior, yo sentía que ya sabía lo que iba a decirme.

—No conozco la respuesta a esa pregunta, Drachenblut.—

Eso era lo que más me temía, el que el curador de las arenas no supiese algo.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un tiempo, hasta que Nasus me recordó que debíamos ir a encontrarnos con Azir. Nos dirigimos hacia la parte Oeste de Shurima, donde nos encontraríamos con el emperador para comenzar con los arreglos de la ciudad. Al llegar, vimos como un ejército de soldados de arena movía escombros de un lugar a otro.

—No sabía que podía usar así a sus súbditos.— Comenté maravillada mientras miraba a aquellos seres coordinarse a la perfección.

—Azir utiliza la magia para darle forma a las arenas y controlarlas a voluntad. En los campos de batalla tenemos un número limitado de habilidades permitidas, sin embargo fuera de este podemos hacer lo que deseemos.— Dijo Nasus y me dio la sensación de que se estaba haciendo el hábito de explicarlo todo antes de que le acribillara con mis preguntas.

—Nasus, Drachenblut.— La voz del emperador llegó hasta nuestros oídos y lo vimos haciendo una seña para que nos acercáramos a su lado. —¿Qué tal su entrenamiento?—

No supe como clasificar las seis horas matando minions. En parte sentía que aún me faltaba mucho por aprender, pero por otra estaba orgullosa de haber mejorado tanto.

—Drachenblut está progresando muy rápido.— Respondió el chacal y antes de que el contrario pudiese hacer más preguntas, continuó con el tema que nos convocaba. —¿Para que requerías nuestra ayuda?—

—Necesitamos crear planos nuevos de la ciudad basándonos en como son las construcciones de hoy. Es por eso que necesito de tus conocimientos sobre Arquitectura, Nasus.— Azir miraba fijamente al curador de las arenas y luego se dirigió hacia a mi. —Y también requiero el consejo de un mortal que ha nacido en esta era y conoce otras ciudades.—

Le respondí a Azir que con gusto le ayudaría y nos dedicamos tranquilamente a discutir qué cosas necesitaba Shurima. Yo había nacido en Piltover, la ciudad del progreso y siempre me había parecido que era el mejor lugar para vivir; sobretodo por la seguridad y la tecnología. Aunque por culpa de Jinx, ya no se vivía tan tranquilamente.

Me dediqué durante varios minutos a explicar lo que amaba de Piltover, sin embargo se me había olvidado que Azir no conocía casi ningún invento de este siglo. Me tomó un buen tiempo el explicarle lo que era la electricidad, los globos aeroestáticos, los explosivos _hextech..._ El emperador asentía y parecía tomar nota mental de cada una de mis palabras. Luego Nasus sugirió que quizás era necesario levantar los viejos muros de la ciudad para reducir la cantidad de polvo proveniente de las tormentas de arena. Los soldados de Azir seguían en su labor y nosotros ni siquiera nos habíamos dado cuenta de cuando las estrellas ya estaban en lo más alto.

—Es suficiente por hoy.— Ordenó Azir al notar que ya había concluido el día. —Es hora de retirarnos al palacio.—

—Con tu permiso Azir, me gustaría mostrarle algo a Drachenblut primero.—

Azir asintió y Nasus comenzó a caminar hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Lo seguí en silencio y muy de cerca para evitar tropezarme con los escombros, él de vez en cuando me miraba de reojo para asegurarse de que no me perdiese. De pronto nos detuvimos en un terreno baldío alejado de todo.

—Mira hacia arriba.— Dijo Nasus y al levantar mi vista, sentí como si el cielo se hubiese caído sobre mí. Miles de estrellas vestían a la oscura noche, como si fueran diamantes. Alejada de la ciudad, podía apreciar mucho mejor las constelaciones e incluso la iluminación artificial de Piltover me parecía nada en comparación al espectáculo que ofrecía el cielo estrellado.

—Es hermoso.— Me senté en el suelo y para mi sorpresa, Nasus se tendió en este. No tardé ni un segundo en imitar su actuar y me sentí pequeña, tan pequeña en comparación al universo que me rodeaba y al ser Ascendido que durante milenios había caminado por las arenas del desierto.

—¿Conoces la historia de la constelación de Bell'Tre?—

—No, pero por favor cuéntame.—

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, yo ya me había perdido en las historias que Nasus narraba. Cada vez que señalaba un conjunto de estrellas, me parecía que estas brillaban más, como si quisieran que notara que ellas eran las protagonistas del cuento del curador de las arenas.

De pronto sentí un sonido agudo y dejé de escuchar su voz. De forma instintiva me tapé los oídos y me detuve apenas noté que el sonido no se iba. Cerré los ojos y al abrirlos, me volteé para pedirle ayuda a Nasus, pero al hacerlo él ya no estaba a mi lado. El ruido se detuvo, pero había comenzado a sentir el dolor que solo anunciaba problemas: mi ojo derecho. Me levanté del piso y mi cabeza daba vueltas, aunque al menos no veía nublado.

—¡Nasus!— Grité y en respuesta escuché algo parecido al estruendo de un campo de batalla. Vale, eso no me lo había esperado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrí hacia la ciudad y el paisaje era completamente diferente al que había visto hace unas horas atrás ¿Como era posible que los soldados de arena limpiasen tan rápido? Escuché otro ruido y esta vez pude distinguir los gritos desesperados de personas.

 _"Supongo que solo me queda caminar hacia el Disco Solar"_ Pensé y me dirigí hacia el centro. Al irme adentrando a la ciudad, vi a más personas refugiándose en sus casas y cerrando las puertas. Llantos de niños y personas orando de forma desesperada en medio de la calle. Un estallido pareció romper el cielo y luego miles de flechas parecieron oscurecerlo. En un acto reflejo me cubrí la cabeza con las manos, pero las flechas ni siquiera me habían hecho daño, al parecer algo de suerte tenía. Sin embargo, no había sido así para las personas que se encontraban allí.

Alaridos de dolor y gritos desesperados pidiendo ayuda. Me acerqué para ayudar a un niño que tenía una flecha incrustada en la pierna, le prometí que todo iba a estar bien y al colocar mis manos sobre él...Lo traspasé, como si yo hubiese sido un fantasma. Por un lado de la ciudad aparecieron soldados que tenían grabado un símbolo desconocido en el pecho. Exclamaron algo en una lengua desconocida para mí y desenvainando sus espadas, comenzaron a asesinar a todas las personas que encontraban a su paso, desatando una carnicería. Me tapé los ojos, pero los gritos fueron imposibles de evitar y rápidamente emprendí una loca carrera para escapar de aquel sitio.

Sin embargo, los ojos de aquel infante suplicando por una ayuda serían motivo de muchas pesadillas en el futuro.

Logré llegar al inicio del _Camino del Emperador_ , donde soldados con el emblema de Shurima ofrecían resistencia y evitaban que los invasores lograran derribarlos. Los ciudadanos corrían con baldes de agua intentando apagar las casas que eran consumidas por las llamas. Hombres y mujeres se enfrentaban a los invasores, cuchillos, palos, absolutamente todo parecía ser un arma en aquella situación y aunque no eran soldados, no temían en abalanzarse sobre los enemigos para defender lo último que quedaba de Shurima.

Subí por las escaleras para alcanzar el Disco Solar y las preguntas bailaban en mi cabeza ¿Dónde estaban Nasus y Azir? ¿De dónde habían salido tantas personas? Algo me decía que definitivamente estaba en otro tiempo, pero seguía estando en Shurima. Al llegar a la cima tomé aire e intenté entender lo que pasaba, pero mis dudas solo aumentaron cuando me di cuenta que habían dos personas de pie cercanos al Disco Solar. Caminé hacia ellos solo para verlos un poco más de cerca y uno de ellos giró levemente la cabeza en dirección hacia mi.

Al hacerlo, me encontré con un par de ojos azules que me observaban fijamente, como si él supiese que había alguien allí.

Yo conocía muy bien aquellos ojos azules que me habían recibido en mi primer día en Shurima, pero ahora estaban en el rostro de un humano.

—¿Nasus?—

Al parecer tenía razón, estaba aún en Shurima, pero reviviendo una memoria de cuando Nasus aún no era un Ascendido.

* * *

Notas del autor: ¡Capítulo muy, muy largo! Lamento haberme demorado en actualizar, pero cuando me di cuenta...Ya llevaba mucho escrito y si lo cortaba a la mitad sentía que dejaba todo muy en el aire y tampoco quería tardar más en subir el capítulo.

Oh, no puedo creer que me hayan dejado tantos lindos reviews, todos se han ganado galletitas shurimanas en muestra de agradecimiento. De verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen ¡Espero que tengan una muy buena semana! 


	5. El Curador de las Arenas

**Disclaimer:** League of Legends es propiedad de Riot Games.

* * *

Aún sin salir del asombro inicial, el otro sujeto también volteó levemente la mirada y di un salto al ver que ambos eran extremadamente parecidos. Eran dos cuadros pintados por el mismo artista, pero cada uno con una inspiración única. Sin duda alguna eran hermanos, ambos tenían el cabello castaño oscuro y la piel bronceada. La única diferencia eran sus ojos; los del más alto eran de color ámbar y los del más bajo eran azules.

 _Santos poros alados ¡¿Renekton!?_ No podía creer que el cocodrilo gigante hubiese sido tan... Mejor dicho, nunca me había imaginado que los dos héroes legendarios de Shurima hubiesen sido tan atractivos en su forma humana y era el momento menos indicado para ponerme a pensar en algo así. Los hermanos dijeron algo en una lengua que no pude comprender. Nasus asintió esbozando una débil sonrisa y Renekton simplemente lo envolvió entre sus brazos.

Un estallido de luz me hizo retroceder de manera instintiva y ambos desaparecieron a los pies del Disco Solar. La batalla en Shurima continuaba y el estruendo de las espadas seguía siendo la única sinfonía que podía escucharse. Miré hacia abajo y los invasores intentaban abrirse paso hacia el palacio imperial pisoteando heridos y cadáveres con el único objetivo de hacerse con, probablemente, la última resistencia que quedaba en la ciudad.

De pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar y pese a que no podía sentir nada, me era posible observar como las personas corrían de un lado a otro evitando los escombros que caín sobre ellos. El Disco Solar giró emanando una potente luz dorada y envolviendo a toda la ciudad con esta; como si de pronto hubiese decidido expulsar a las tinieblas y traer consigo a la luz del día llena de esperanza: Nasus y Renekton, los héroes Ascendidos de Shurima habían aparecido.

Y entonces, abrí los ojos.

Me desperté con el peor dolor de cabeza de todos los tiempos; sentía como si alguien hubiese golpeado hasta el cansancio con un palo. El mundo daba vueltas a mi alrededor, y apenas podía enfocar la vista en un punto fijo. Me levanté y lamenté al instante haberlo hecho debido a las náuseas que comenzaba a sentir, quería desesperadamente volver a dormir y me era imposible.

—Ugh...— Me quejé y volví a recostarme. Al menos no había despertado con un vaso de agua en mi cara. De a poco me fui recuperando y finalmente logré levantarme de la cama sin caer de bruces al piso. Estaba en mi habitación y a juzgar por la iluminación, ya era de día. Tenía puesta la misma ropa de la noche anterior y no recordaba haber caminado hasta el palacio. Me cambié de ropa y salí en dirección a la biblioteca, necesitaba encontrar a Nasus lo más pronto posible. Caminé con paso rápido por el palacio, agradeciendo no encontrar ningún cadáver y luego de un par de vueltas logré llegar al cuarto lleno de libros; di un suspiro aliviada al ver aun chacal de dos metros llamado Nasus sentado leyendo. Él se percató de mi presencia y levantó la vista dejando a un lado el libro que tenía entre sus manos.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Drachenblut?— Preguntó y me invitó a tomar asiento. Sin dudarlo me acerqué a la silla que ya parecía tener mi nombre y me subí a ella.

—No lo sé— Dije mirándolo un poco confundida, no podía evitar comparar el rostro humano que había visto antes y el de animal _¿En serio Nasus había sido tan...?_ Intenté quitar todos aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza, pero era imposible luchar contra lo que había presenciado. —Soñé contigo anoche y...—

Silencio. No, no debería haberle dicho eso mientras lo observaba tan fijamente y parecía estar estudiando cada rasgo de su rostro como si me tratara de una maniática. Al menos debería haber cuidado un poco más la selección de palabras.

—Eso es...Inesperado— Dijo Nasus finalmente y me golpeé en la frente al notar que no me había expresado bien. Ahora podía agregar a mi lista de triunfos el haber incomodado a un Ascendido Shurimano. Repasé mentalmente mi discurso y moví mis manos en el aire, como si con ello pudiese atrapar las ideas que se amotinaban en mi mente sin ninguna clase de control.

—Tuve un sueño muy extraño...Yo, eh...— No supe como continuar. Nasus me miraba esperando pacientemente que siguiese hablando y luego de varios balbuceos inentendibles, logré dar con una oración coherente. —Creo que tuve un sueño relacionado con Shurima—

—¿Qué clase de sueño?— Preguntó y alzó una ceja, al parecer había logrado que por primera vez Nasus tuviese más preguntas que yo.

—Digo, no tú ahora, sino que tu tú de antes, cuando eras humano— Volví a explicarme y solo había logrado hacer que la situación fuese peor. —Cuando estábamos mirando las estrellas sentí un sonido muy agudo, mi vista se nubló y...y cerré los ojos, pero cuando me recuperé estaba en el mismo lugar, pero tú no estabas. Habían muchas personas que hablaban una lengua rara y luego llegaban unos soldados que comenzaron a asesinarlos a todos y...Y...Luego corrí hacia el Disco Solar y tú...Y Renekton estaban de pie allí y eran humanos...aún —

Nasus colocó la mano en su barbilla, reflexionando sobre el asunto. Volví a explicar el sueño y esta vez intenté ser lo más detallista posible. Incluyendo detalles sobre su apariencia física y como me habían atravesado un par de flechas sin hacerme daño.

—Lo que presenciaste fue una visión de una de las memorias más antiguas de Shurima— Dijo el Curador de las Arenas y soltó un suspiro cansado, como si no quisiese continuar hablando. Iba a decirle que no era necesario, pero él levantó una mano pidiéndome que no dijera nada. — Déjame contarte la historia de como mi hermano y yo estuvimos dispuestos a sacrificarlo todo por salvar a nuestro hogar—

 _Mi hermano y yo nacimos hace milenios atrás, cuando Shurima era aún un pequeña ciudad que batallaba de forma incansable en contra de las arenas del desierto para no ser sepultada entre ellas. Nuestro padre era lo que ustedes llamarían hoy "astrónomo" y nuestra madre era una mujer escribana; ambos eran personas respetadas por sus conocimientos, pese a que su linaje no era noble._

 _El primer hijo que nació de su unión fue Renekton, cuatro años más tarde fue mi turno de llegar al mundo. Nos parecíamos mucho físicamente, aunque él había heredado los ojos ámbar de nuestros progenitores y yo tenía unos ojos azules que parecían haberse equivocado de dueño. Las diferencias entre mi hermano y yo fueron demasiado evidentes desde que empezamos a caminar. Renekton estaba dotado de habilidades físicas excepcionales y desde temprana edad fue entrenado para convertirse en un soldado. A mi padre le gustaba decir que algún día su primogénito sería un general del ejército de las arenas._

 _¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la primera vez que nos conocimos? Mi corazón humano estaba lleno de envidia ante los logros de mi hermano. Mi mente y mi cuerpo eran débiles y pese a que amaba a mi familia, varias veces me pregunté cuál era mi lugar. Exponerme al sol como los demás Shurimanos era imposible para mí y la mayor parte del tiempo, me encontraba leyendo libros escondido en mi hogar._ _El Desierto no me reconocía como a uno de sus hijos, cuando era niño pensaba que quizás a las arenas no les gustaba el color azul de mis ojos. Mi madre solía regañarme por pensar aquello y constantemente me decía que yo había recibido un regalo de los dioses, pero que yo no era capaz de verlo._

 _"Todos los Shurimanos llegan a este mundo con una misión escrita en las estrellas, Nasus." Susurraba mi madre mientras me abrazaba e intentaba ahuyentar a los demonios que se alimentaban de mi alma frágil._

 _En nuestra juventud, Renekton se convirtió en un soldado reconocido por toda Shurima. En ese entonces, el imperio recién comenzaba a nacer y era normal estar en guerra con los pueblos vecinos buscando expandirnos. Por otro lado, yo había decidido dedicarme a estudiar y a perfeccionarme en el arte de la curación; los libros se convirtieron en mi guía y mis conocimientos se ampliababan con cada nueva página que llegaba a mis manos. Si no podía estar en el campo de batalla, haría lo posible por combatir a la Muerte._

 _Los años pasaron y Renekton se convirtió en uno de los generales del ejército de las Arenas, en aquel entonces era un genio estratega, respetado por todos sus hombres que hubiesen dado su vida por seguir las órdenes. Mi alma se estremece al pensar en qué dirían sus soldados al ver que ha enloquecido y ha perdido todo lo que alguna vez lo hizo ser reconocido. Mi hermano, mi amado hermano capaz de vencer a mil oponentes con solo un puñado de valientes, aquel hombre que podía ganar incluso las batallas en desventaja numérica perdió la guerra contra la Locura y se perdió para siempre._

 _Una noche fuimos atacados mientras el ejército principal Shurimano se encontraba lejos de la ciudad. El único general en la ciudad era Renekton y sin dudarlo organizó una improvisada resistencia cerca del Disco Solar. No teníamos más de veinte_ _soldados y la mayoría de los ciudadanos apenas y sabían como manejar una espada. Hombres y mujeres defendían sus hogares guiados por el fervor de la batalla; incluso los más ancianos utilizaban sus bastones para expulsar a los invasores. Nuestra meta era resistir hasta que el ejército volviese y que por nada del mundo tomasen control del Palacio Imperial, donde yacía nuestro gobernante._

 _La ciudad iba a caer antes del amanecer, todos luchábamos desesperadamente por mantener en pie nuestro hogar. Y corría de un lado a otro curando a los heridos y estos apenas podían ponerse de pie volvían a tomar las armas. A veces me da la sensación de que el olor a sangre nunca se quitó completamente de mi piel desde aquella noche._

 _Sumergidos en la desesperación,_ _una idea cruzó mi mente al mirar el Disco Solar: El Ritual de Ascensión._ _Según contaba la leyenda, cada vez que Shurima se viese amenazada; los dioses le otorgarían poderes inimaginables a quién desease proteger la ciudad. R_ _ecuerdo haber corrido hacia el Disco Solar mientras escuchaba como las personas me llamaban cobarde creyendo que estaba huyendo. Al llegar a la parte superior, tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me acerqué al objeto dorado rogando por un milagro.  
_

 _"¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Nasus?! ¡Tenemos que seguir defendiendo la ciudad!" Escuché la voz de Renekton a mis espaldas y tragué saliva, sin saber qué decirle._

 _"¡Tengo que intentar el Ritual de Ascensión!" Grité y él me miró incrédulo._

 _"¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Es sólo una leyenda!"_

 _"No hay otra opción ¡No vamos a ver el amanecer a este paso y lo sabes tan bien como yo!" Esa fue la primera y única vez que le grité a mi hermano. Volví mi vista hacia el Disco Solar y me acerqué corriendo mientras mi corazón parecía a punto de estallar luego de latir con tanta prisa._

 _"¿Qué tenemos qué hacer?"_ _Renekton se plantó a mi lado, se mordía los labios de forma nerviosa y soltó una risa. "¿Rezar o algo así?"_

 _"No tengo idea"_

 _Me di media vuelta y miré como mi hogar era consumido por las llamas. No, no iba a dejar que todo fuese consumido por las arenas del desierto; volví a mirar a mi hermano y le sonreí, quizás el Disco Solar iba a consumir nuestras vidas como sacrificio humano. Quizás todo era una pésima idea y terminaríamos muertos antes de ver el sol. Sin previo aviso, Renekton me abrazó._

 _"Confío en ti, Nasus. Siempre has sido el más inteligente de los dos, pero yo soy el mas atractivo, que no se te olvide"_

 _Me reí de su broma y en aquel momento comprendí que lo que más deseaba era tener el poder de protegerlo, a él y a la ciudad que me había visto nacer. Incluso si eso significaba entregar mi vida._ _Aquella fue la última vez que vi el rostro humano de mi hermano y_ _entonces_ _fuimos tragados por una poderosa luz que emanaba el Disco Solar._

 _Perdí la consciencia y desperté tendido en una cama en una enorme habitación decorada como si allí hubiese vivido un Emperador. Me levanté del lecho y caminé buscando a Renekton, él ya no estaba a mi lado y no podía escuchar los gritos de la batalla. El lugar era silencioso, parecía que me habían traído a un lugar completamente alejado del campo de batalla._

 _"¿Despertaste?" Una voz femenina llegó hasta mis oídos y sin darme cuenta, a mi lado se había materializado una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos dorados y enigmáticos ojos grises. La conocía, yo sabía que ya la había visto antes._

 _"Disculpe, señorita" Dije sin entender nada de lo que sucedía y ella me sonrío de forma dulce, como si le hubiese encantado ser tratada de aquella forma. "¿Donde estoy?"_

 _"Estás muerto, mi querido Nasus"_

 _Me quedé boca abierta y la mujer me abrazó, haciendo que pudiese sentir el aroma de su perfume. Se me hacía todo tan familiar y a la vez no, una parte de mí sentía que había estado en presencia de aquella dama, no una, sino que varias veces._

 _"No puedo estar muerto" Hablé intentando separarme de ella, pero me parecía descortés utilizar la fuerza en contra de una mujer. "Tengo que irme señorita...Lo siento"_

 _"Intentaste el Ritual de Ascensión, pero fallaste y ahora tienes que venir conmigo" La mujer sonrió una vez más y me soltó de su abrazo, solo para tomarme de las manos. "¿Como me llaman ustedes los mortales? ¡Ah sí, ya lo recordé! La Muerte, así me dicen"_

 _Abrí los ojos de par en par, en aquel instante ni siquiera todos los libros que había memorizado me ayudaban a entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. En incontables ocasiones había sentido la presencia de La Muerte mientras cuidaba de los enfermos, y aunque no podía verla, sabía que estaba allí, sentada y esperando reclamar las almas que ya no podían seguir entre los vivos._

 _"¿Querías ser un héroe? ¿Deseabas salvar a tu ciudad para demostrar que eras mejor que tu hermano?_ _Mi dulce Nasus, siempre preocupándote por los demás para ignorar el vacío que tu alma siente. Estás tan lleno_ _de envidia que me haces temblar ¿En serio crees que alguien como tú puede Ascender?"_

 _"Quizás tienes razón" Respondí sintiendo el peso de sus crueles palabras y La Muerte me invitó a bailar mientras tarareaba una canción. De forma torpe intenté seguirle el ritmo, ella era una dama cruel que se reía con una exquisita y cruel locura que se divertía_ _besándome en los labios y robando el último aliento de mi vida. "He cometido muchos errores y me gustaría volver para enmendarlos. Necesito volver"_

 _"Esa es la respuesta correcta._ _El desear reparar tus errores es el camino para convertirte en un Ascendido_ _" De pronto nos detuvimos. Ella me miró y soltó mis manos para volver a envolverme con sus delgados brazos, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello y colocándose de puntillas, susurró en mi oído._ _" Supongo que este ha sido nuestro primer baile y el último porque tú ya no puedes estar conmigo, Nasus; tú has de Ascender y olvidarte de mí"_

 _La Muerte se separó de mí y solo pude mirarla lleno de confusión._

 _"No me mires así" Dijo y negó con la cabeza mientras su imagen comenzaba a desvanecerse justo en frente de mí. "O te arrancaré_ _esos ojos para quedármelos por toda la eternidad_ _"_

 _Cuando volví a despertar en este mundo, mi cuerpo había cambiado por completo, al igual que el de Renekton. Ambos habíamos adoptado formas diferentes y por alguna razón, no nos sentíamos intimidados ante nuestros nuevos poderes. No teníamos las limitaciones humanas del cansancio, el dolor o el miedo. Mis recuerdos son algo confusos con respecto a esos momentos... Éramos los primeros Ascendidos de Shurima y nuestro único propósito era salvar lo que quedaba de nuestro hogar._

 _Y lo hicimos._

* * *

Notas del Autor: ¡Lamento muchísimo la tardanza! Tenía demasiadas ideas para este capítulo, siempre había deseado narrar mi visión sobre el pasado de Renekton y Nasus. Mi imagen sobre La Muerte la basé en la frase que dice Nasus en el juego "La Muerte es una dama cruel" _(Death is a harsh mistress)_

Como siempre muchísimas gracias por sus reviews ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

PD: Ahora la pregunta más importante del fic es ¿Quién era más atractivo en su foma humana: Nasus o Renekton? Vote por su favorito y entrará en el sorteo de una bolsa de galletas shurimanas.


	6. La doncella de la batalla

Disclaimer: League of Legends le pertenece a Riot Games.

* * *

Luego de que Nasus me contase sobre el cómo había Ascendido me quedé en silencio por unos minutos, intentando ordenar la avalancha de preguntas que tenía. Ahora no tenía duda alguna de que lo que había visto había sido un acontecimiento ocurrido en Shurima hace miles de años atrás.

—Lamento lo que sucedió entre tú y Renekton. Sé que es inútil decirlo ahora, pero espero que puedas traer de vuelta a tu hermano... A como era antes— Dije intentando romper el incómodo silencio que había dejado su historia. Aunque de verdad me hubiese gustado conocer al antiguo Renekton, me lo imaginaba como alguien con el cual te la pasarías horas hablando sobre sus batallas y guerras.

—La única forma de liberarlo de su locura es conducirlo a los brazos de la Muerte— Nasus hablaba con tanta naturalidad sobre ello, que me daba escalofríos. A veces olvidaba que estaba hablando con alguien que podía acabar con incontables vidas humanas con solo desearlo.—Sé que de seguro la visión que tuviste no fue muy agradable. Sin embargo ahora sabemos que la magia de sangre te ha concedido una habilidad que antes no tenías—

Nasus miró hacia la estantería cercana a él de tres metros de alto (como mínimo) llena de pergaminos y libros antiguos y negó con la cabeza. Alguien normal hubiese tardado un mes en leer todo aquello, al parecer esa era toda la información que poseía sobre la magia de sangre.

—Había pensando en que mi ojo tenía algo que ver, dolía muchísimo— Agradecí mentalmente que hubiésemos cambiado el tema y sobretodo, el poder tener más respuestas de lo que me estaba sucediendo.

—A veces la magia hace que te puedas conectar a un nivel más allá del plano físico y puedas "ver" cosas que los demás no— Nasus pasó una mano por su barbilla y luego continuó hablando.—He de suponer que te encuentras al tanto de lo que sucedió con Malzahar. Él desde muy temprana edad tuvo afinidad con la magia y era capaz de "ver" cosas que los humanos no debían. Terminó convirtiéndose en el profeta del Vacío debido a ello—

—¿Qué? ¿Voy a terminar volviéndome una profeta del Vacío también?— Mi futuro no se veía muy prometedor, no quería terminar hablando de las criaturas que algún día nos devorarían y conducirían el mundo a su destrucción.

—Mientras mantengas tu distancia de los portales del Vacío, no creo que eso suceda. Tienes que entender que la tierra bajo nuestros pies está tan llena de vida como tú o como yo; esta guarda recuerdos al igual que un ser viviente. Cada rincón de esta ciudad está influenciado por la magia de una u otra manera. Shurima te ha mostrado una de sus memorias al entrar en contacto contigo, pero ten cuidado...Esta tierra no quiso causarte daño, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de otros lugares—

En mi lista de preocupaciones debía agregar el que no debía acercarme a las Islas de las Sombras o Portales del Vacío.

—Actualmente no eres una maga de sangre, pero el tener aquella magia corriendo por tus venas ha traído consecuencias.—Nasus volvió a hablar y de inmediato comencé a prestarle atención.—Los magos de sangre poseían habilidades como levantar objetos con la mente, encender fuego a voluntad, levitar, entre muchas otras. Pero como el costo de aquello era su vida, utilizaban a otros para pagar el precio de su ambición—

—Intento no pensar en que estoy muriendo más rápido de lo que debería— Susurré en voz baja, pero Nasus me escuchó y colocó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro intentando reconfortarme, o al menos eso creí.

—No te des por vencida aún, Drachenblut— Coloqué mi mano sobre la de él, era tan pequeña en comparación a él y esbocé una sonrisa ¿Como un ser tan diferente a mí me hacía sentir segura de que pronto las cosas iban a mejorar?

—Gracias por contarme sobre tu vida y explicarme todo siempre, Nasus — Dije sintiéndome con una extraña y renovada energía de que todo iba a ir bien.

—Soy yo quién te está agradecido por escuchar, Drachen— Me sorprendió que de pronto hubiese acortado mi nombre, pero al mismo tiempo sentí como si nos hubiésemos vuelto oficialmente amigos.—¿No te molesta?—

—Para nada, los nombres largos no son apropiados para vivir Shurima—

El Curador de las Arenas dejó escapar una pequeña risita y por unos segundos su imagen humana apareció en mi mente. Deseché el pensamiento rápidamente y quité mi mano de la suya. Momentos después él se levantó de su asiento para que comenzaramos con el entrenamiento. En aquel instante, mientras caminaba detrás de Nasus, decidí que ante la incertidumbre de mi tiempo de vida iba a disfrutar cada segundo que tenía como si fuese el último.

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas. Al estar en período de clases extra, las batallas en la Grieta del Invocador no se llevaban a cabo; por lo tanto Azir, Nasus y Sivir tenían más tiempo de lo usual. Sivir se la pasaba viajando a distintos lugares y prácticamente no la veíamos en la ciudad, al parecer incluso después del incidente en la Tumba que casi le había costado la vida, seguía siendo tan temeraria como siempre.

Por otro lado, yo ya era una experta en el arte del _Last Hit_ y era prácticamente invencible cuando juntaba los suficientes _stacks_. Incluso Azir a veces se unía a nuestras prácticas y terminaba explicándome como pelear contra los personajes de rango. En una ocasión me había dejado sincronizar mi mente con la suya solo para simular una invocación y había sido un completo desastre. Por poco y había hecho que los soldados de arena se mataran entre sí.

Pese a los riesgos de la magia de sangre, estaba aprendiendo a ocupar la habilidad que esta me había otorgado. Aunque no podía dominarla la perfección, ya podía ver acontecimientos del pasado sin despertar sintiéndome miserable. Sin embargo aún no podía encontrarle la utilidad en un combate.

Si ignoraba el hecho de que mi ojo tenía una especie de maldición y que una magia extraña estaba matándome lentamente todo era perfecto. También el pequeño detalle que tenía que tarde o temprano volver a la Academia y enfrentarme posiblemente a quien me había utilizado de saco para guardar algo.

Todas aquellas ideas quedaban atrás cuando me preguntaba si realmente quería volver. Una parte de mí insistía en que debía regresar y demostrarles a todos lo que había aprendido entrenando con el Curador de las Arenas, luego plantarles un Golpe Absorbente con más de mil stacks en los dientes y bailarles encima. Pero por otro lado, y pese a que odiaba el calor del desierto y el frío que caía por las noches, amaba el despertarme todos los días sintiendo que estaba ansiosa por vivirlo. Dar paseos por la ciudad mientras Azir contaba las antiguas glorias de Shurima era una de mis tantas aficiones. Al anochecer, disfrutaba del paisaje nocturno tendiéndome en el suelo mientras veía las estrellas y Nasus me narraba las historias detrás de cada constelación.

Me sentía como si estuviera en mi hogar, aunque no lo era y probablemente, nunca lo sería. Quizás todo mi amor por el desierto era producto de la fascinación que me provocaba lo nuevo y exótico que todo era para mí.

Un día, al levantarme para tomar desayuno con Azir, me sorprendí de ver a Sivir sentada en la mesa, pero no al Emperador. La saludé y ella me devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

—Nasus ha dejado un mensaje para ti— Sivir me extendió una canasta con pan y al escucharla decir aquello, imaginé que él no estaba en Shurima.— La Academia de Guerra lo han llamado a él y a Azir de manera urgente hoy, por lo que han usado la teletransportación para llegar. Dijeron que volverían en la noche o mañana antes del atardecer, eres libre de ambos por un día—

—Uh...—No me agradaba la idea de que Nasus estuviese lejos. Ni siquiera Azir estaba en la ciudad.

—Hoy me toca ser tu niñera— Dijo llevándose una manzana a la boca y comiéndosela de manera despreocupada.

—Supongo que...Gracias—

—No me des las gracias. Me han pagado por ello, así que eres mi trabajo hasta que vuelvan los otros dos—

Me lo imaginaba. No esperaba otra cosa de Sivir, solo deseaba que Shurima no cayera en una crisis financiera por lo que había cobrado.

—¿Sabes algo gracioso?— Sivir terminó de comer la manzana y jugueteó con los restos de esta.—Los otros dos son los animales, pero me da la impresión de que tú eres su mascota—

—Tienes razón, espero no hartarlos con mis preguntas, sobretodo a Nasus— Respondí mientras me llevaba un trozo de pan a lo boca. No podía negar la realidad de que me la pasaba todo el día revoloteando cerca de Nasus y Azir.

—Todo sobre el perro es paciencia, desde su estilo de estrategias hasta su existencia. Tardarás unos diez mil años en agotarlo—Sivir tenía un modo particular de iniciar conversaciones, sobretodo por su humor. Seguimos conversando mientras comíamos, ella me contó sobre su vida y las aventuras que había tenido en el desierto. Sivir pertenecía a una de las tribus nómadas de Shurima y se había especializado en el saqueo de tumbas, era conocida como una de las mejores mercenarias de todo Valoran. —Nunca he estado atada a ningún lugar. Por eso necesito mantenerme en movimiento, no puedo vivir como los otros dos—

—Si tu sangre despertó a Azir porque son del mismo linaje ¿Eso no te hace su heredera?—

La expresión de la doncella de la batalla cambió drásticamente. Me miró a los ojos y tragué saliva sintiendo que había dicho algo indebido, negué con la cabeza y me mordí los labios sin saber qué decir.

—Cuando Azir resucitó, decidió que iba a unificar a Shurima bajo su mandato y volver a convertirla en un Imperio. Actualmente, Shurima se divide en pequeños poblados que funcionan de manera independiente, en la antigüedad eran señores feudales los que le rendían cuenta al Emperador y así mantenían una especie de unión. Como te imaginarás, oponerse a un Ascendido es una completa estupidez. Pero Azir desea que lo reconozcan como tal, esa es la gran diferencia. Por eso el pájaro no va de tribu en tribu amenazándolos de que deben seguirlo o morir enterrados en la arena; es un idiota de buen corazón, demasiado para mi gusto. El punto es que si acepto que soy su heredera, perdería mi libertad y debería cumplir con obligaciones que no deseo cargar. Matrimonio, por ejemplo—

—¿Tendrías que casarte con un hombre de algún poblado mayor o una tribu con influencias?—

—Ese sería el menor de mis problemas. Puedo matarlo, quedarme viuda y tomar el mando; el problema sería si tuviese que ser alguien más cercano y que fuera inmortal—

—¿¡Azir!?— Grité casi cayéndome de mi asiento por la impresión.

—En la Antigua Shurima no era extraño que se casaran entre familiares—Sivir bebió un poco de agua antes de seguir, me daba la impresión de que hubiese preferido una botella de alcohol para esta clase de conversaciones. Imité su actuar y tomé una copa para refrescarme la garganta. Sivir soltó un suspiró y continuó hablando—Una opción es el pájaro, la otra es tu novio, el perro—

Escupí el agua y me tapé la cara cuando Sivir comenzó a estallar en risas. Me había tomado toda la conversación de manera seria y ella me había salido con una mala broma al final. Sentía como el rojo de mis mejillas solo iba aumentando y se me subía hasta las orejas. Sivir no paraba de reír mientras insistía que solo estaba tomándome el pelo.

Luego de varios minutos, en los cuales enterraba mi rostro entre mis manos y rogaba para que Sivir dejara de reírse, terminé por juntar el valor suficiente para mirarla a los ojos. Ella se llevó la mano al estómago y terminó por controlarse.

—Eres demasiado transparente, Drachenblut— Dijo y se pasó una mano por el cabello en un gesto despreocupado.— Lo dije solo por decirlo y mira que has reaccionado mal. Cualquiera podía haberte asesinado mientras tenías tu pataleta. Siempre debes estar preparada para esas situaciones, me imagino que apenas alguien te dice algo en la Grieta del Invocador empiezas a dudar de ti o bien, te dedicas a llorar en vez de continuar. Tu oponente siempre buscará que pierdas el control. Ten eso en mente dentro y fuera de la Grieta del Invocador—

A su manera, Sivir me estaba dando una lección. Ella tenía razón, no tenía sentido el haberme sentido tan avergonzada cuando solo estaba haciendo una broma. Agradecí su consejo y le sonreí, de ahora en adelante tendría más cuidado con mostrar mis emociones y debilidades de manera tan fácil.

Durante el transcurso del día nos dedicamos a conversar sobre nuestras vidas, pese a que yo no tenía mucho que contar; si podía sentirme fascinada por la forma en la cual Sivir había sobrevivido desde pequeña.

No hubo señales de Nasus, ni de Azir en la noche, así que asumimos que al despertarnos al día siguiente estarían dando vueltas por el palacio. El problema es que pasaron tres días más y no podíamos contactarnos con la Academia de Guerra para saber que había sucedido, hasta la plataforma de teletransportación había fallado. Sin embargo, la noche del tercer día Sivir entró a mi cuarto con su arma lista y una mochila al hombro.

—Trae lo necesario. Vamos a cruzar el desierto a pie, esto me huele muy mal— Ordenó y sin dudarlo me puse de pie para emprender el viaje de regreso a la Academia de Guerra.

* * *

Notas del autor: Ya ni siquiera sé como disculparme por haber tardado casi un mes. Estoy a punto de licenciarme y han sido unas semanas llenas de locura. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, dado que este fue el último del arco introductorio. Ahora podemos comenzar con el segundo arco.

¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado! Escribir este fic es de las pocas actividades que puedo hacer en mi tiempo libre, realmente aprecio que les guste y la comenten.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	7. Los pasos a seguir

**Disclaimer:** League of Legends es propiedad de Riot Games.

* * *

La primera vez que había viajado por el Desierto de Shurima, lo había hecho a pie. La Academia de Guerra no me había dado dinero, ni nada y es por eso que había tardado una semana caminando. Según Sivir, el viaje no era tan infernal y se notaba que necesitaba salir un poco más al aire libre.

—El plan original era cruzar el desierto a pie y hacerlo en menos de tres días—Dijo Sivir luego de que lográsemos llegar a un pueblo "cercano" a tres horas de la ciudad de Shurima. Ella estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero yo no podía ni siquiera respirar—Sin embargo tu deplorable estado físico hará que nos tardemos más de una semana. Sabía que los invocadores eran unos vagos que se la pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo sentados, pero no imaginaba que estuvieses tan mal—

Al final, Sivir había decidido pagarle a una caravana para que nos llevase. Tardaríamos cinco días, pero era mejor que tener que arrastrarme por la arena. Obviamente todos nuestros gastos corrían por parte de Azir y me daba la sensación de que Sivir iba a terminar cobrando el doble por hacerse cargo de mi en pleno desierto, asegurándose de que no me cayera del camello o me rompiera algo intentando bajar de el.

* * *

Cinco días después, habíamos logrado llegar a las afueras de la Academia de Guerra. Mi espalda dolía y me había prometido a mí misma que el viaje de regreso lo haría por la plataforma de teletransportación, aunque tuviese que hacerlo de forma ilegal.

—Que mierda ha pasado aquí— Sivir caminaba delante mío y al escuchar su asombro apresuré el paso. Una neblina se había apoderado del lugar donde había estado semanas antes la Academia de Guerra. Sivir me hizo una seña y nos encaminamos hacia allá. Ambas estábamos en silencio, ahorrando nuestro aliento para avanzar más rápido. Después de unos minutos, nos encontramos con un grupo de guardias que tenían los colores representativos de Demacia. Sivir hizo una mueca de fastidio sin que la vieran, nos acercarnos para llegar a la Academia de Guerra, pero un soldado nos detuvo.

—No pueden pasar por aquí, señoritas— Dijo negando con la cabeza e interponiéndose en el camino.

—Soy Sivir, campeona de la Liga. Tengo asuntos que atender aquí— Dio un paso adelante y el soldado colocó su lanza de forma amenazante. La doncella de la batalla afiló su mirada y colocó sus dedos sobre su arma. Solo por precaución di un paso atrás y una figura alta apareció al lado de nosotros, el príncipe de Demacia, Jarvan IV.

—Disculpa a mis soldados Sivir, solo están cumpliendo órdenes. No podemos dejar a nadie entrar debido a una situación imprevista en la Academia de Guerra. Entiendo como deben sentirse, sin embargo no podemos arriesgar que más vidas inocentes se pierdan—

De inmediato pensé en mi hermana, agradecía que ella no estuviese allí debido a que se encontraba atendiendo asuntos en la ciudad de Bandle. A diferencia de mí, ella tenía un esplendoroso futuro como invocadora.

—¿Qué ocurrió?— Sivir ignoró al soldado y toda su atención se fijó en Jarvan IV. Podía notar que ente ambos había cierta tensión, al parecer habían viejos rencores de cuando Sivir había conducido borracha por las calles de Demacia y se había salvado de un castigo severo solo por la relación que tenía con la Liga de Leyendas.

—No podemos dar información precisa aún. Sin embargo realizaremos una Asamblea en un par de horas, pueden quedarse en el campamento que hemos dispuesto para los campeones e invocadores que han llegado hasta este lugar. Un soldado las guiará hasta una tienda de campaña donde podrán descansar— Jarvan IV sonrió de manera forzada y luego me saludó. Me limité a decirle mi nombre y a caminar tras de Sivir. Ella suspiró de manera cansada y fuimos conducidas hasta el lugar que el demaciano había dicho.

Me tendí en el piso y sentía como las preguntas se acumulaban dentro de mi cabeza, Sivir estaba enfurecida y lo note cuando se tendió a mi lado farfullando maldiciones en contra del príncipe. Momentos más tarde nos trajeron una bandeja llena de alimentos y al llevarla al interior, intenté hablar con la doncella de la batalla mientras comíamos.

—Detesto que los demacianos se crean dueños del lugar. Tengo que quedarme aquí sin hacer nada y eso me desespera, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer hasta que hagan la jodida Asamblea—

Nunca había pensado en lo importante que eran Azir y Nasus para Sivir, eran su familia después de todo. Nos tendimos en el piso y decidimos que lo mejor era descansar hasta la reunión, habíamos cruzado el Desierto de Shurima y nuestros cuerpos merecían relajarse con una buena siesta.

Desperté un par de horas más tarde cuando el sol se había ocultado y me levanté buscando a Sivir. Ella se encontraba sentada en un gran círculo junto a otros campeones en una especie de sala y me hizo una seña para que me sentara a su lado. La sala estaba hecha de madera y era precaria, mas lo suficientemente grande como para permitir que varios entrarámos. No había ningún invocador, supuse que todos se encontraban en sus clases extra o habían decidido no venir. La asamblea se había formado con el propósito de buscar alguna solución; conocía a la mayoría de los campeones, pero faltaban muchos que se encontraban en sus ciudades o atendiendo otros asuntos.

El ambiente que se había formado era demasiado tenso. Tan tenso que el silencio daba paso a las miradas asesinas que prometían muertes agonizantes. De forma inocente había pensado que todo sería un gran alboroto con seres gritando y moviéndose de un lado a otro, pero todos estaban sumergidos en sus antiguos rencores. Me mantuve al lado de Sivir y noté que su rostro se endureció al posar sus ojos sobre Cassiopeia, sus miradas se cruzaron por un par de segundos y el odio que se tenían la una a la otra era tan fuerte que parecían estar a punto de asesinarse.

—Los demacianos no nos van a dejar entrar—Pude reconocer la voz de Katarina, la cuál había roto el silencio sepulcral. Se encontraba sentada encima de un barril y sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras jugueteaba con una de sus dagas—Puedo hacerme cargo de ellos, si quieren—

—No vamos a empezar una guerra innecesaria— Desde el otro extremo de la sala pude ver como Akali se ponía de pie y descartaba la idea de la Daga Siniestra negando con la cabeza.

—¿Y si mejor nos hacemos cargo de los noxianos?— Varus estaba solo a unos metros de Katarina y pude ver como parecía levantar los brazos dispuesto a pelear ahí mismo.

—¡Los noxianos probablemente han tramado esto y solo quieren apoderarse de la Liga! ¡Ningún noxiano estaba en la Academia cuando ocurrió el incidente!— Gritó Lux y se levantó de su asiento sosteniendo su báculo y pude ver que emanaba una débil luz—¡Demacia solo está intentando mantener el orden para no tener más víctimas!—

—¿Y van a dejar morir a todos los que están allí adentro por salvar a otros?— Dijo Ashe, quitándose la capucha que normalmente cubría su cabellera albina, ni siquiera había tenido que alzar la voz; Ashe era una Reina, dentro y fuera de las tierras heladas de Freljord—No estoy de acuerdo—

—¿Freljord está en contra de las medidas tomadas por Demacia?— Jarvan IV habló en un tono muy parecido al de Ashe, se notaba que ambos habían nacido para gobernar y dirigir a sus pueblos...Sin embargo esto era malo, muy malo. El conflicto estaba pasando más allá de Noxus y Demacia.

—Hay personas allí adentro, deberíamos estar concentrando nuestras fuerzas en rescatarlos en vez de estar escondidos aquí, sin hacer nada—

Y de pronto las palabras de Ashe hicieron que la Asamblea explotara en gritos. Me tapé los oídos al escuchar como los demacianos se habían sentido ofendidos (aunque realmente ellos solo se estaban tomando todo demasiado personal) Lo único que podía escuchar eran exclamaciones como _¡Demacia! ¡Sangre para Noxus!_ y finalmente la última: _"¡Ashe no es la verdadera Reina de Freljord!"_ y con aquello Tryndamere levantó su espada diciendo que si alguien volvía a dudar del mandato de su esposa se las vería iría con él.

No sé como la discusión siguió avanzando al punto de que se volvió imposible entender el hilo de lo que decían.

—¡Silencio!— Un poderoso grito se escuchó en la sala y casi me caí de mi asiento. Kayle extendió sus alas y removió su casco, dejando a la vista a una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y ojos dorados—Hemos venido por soluciones. Dejen sus rencores de lado por un momento y si alguien no puede aceptar aquello, será silenciado de inmediato—

Pensé que alguien iba a oponerse, mejor dicho, pensé que Morgana daría un paso al frente para recriminarle a su hermana por haber tomado el mando de la asamblea. Sin embargo el ángel caído no se encontraba presente. No sabía que Kayle tenía un hechizo para silenciar, sin embargo prefería no preguntar por temor a mi integridad física.

—Entonces, doy por iniciada esta Asamblea— Kayle dio un paso adelante y clavó su espada en el piso mientras colocaba sus manos sobre el puñado de esta—Como todos han de saber, algo se ha apoderado de la Academia de Guerra, compartiré con ustedes la información que hemos logrado recolectar—

 _Hace unas semanas atrás, algunos invocadores comenzaron a padecer de insomnio, decían que no podían dormir porque algo estaba entrando en sus sueños. Al principio se creyó que era algún campeón jugando bromas, pero no fue así. La condición de los invocadores empeoró al punto de que se vieron obligados que recurrir a la ayuda de Soraka y Nasus. Ambos lograron que al menos pudiesen conciliar el sueño, sin embargo todos repetían lo mismo: "No debo dormir". Al día siguiente, la Academia fue envuelta por una extraña neblina y se perdió todo contacto con el interior de esta. Los campeones e invocadores que estaban allí quedaron atrapados dentro; la guardia Demaciana tomó cartas en el asunto e impidió que cualquier persona entrara para evitar más víctimas._

Kayle dio un suspiro cansado.

—Los campeones allí adentro son Soraka, Nasus, Azir, Shen, Morgana, Ezreal, Braum, Kog'maw y Thresh. Supongo que todos querrán ir a ayudar. Pero tenemos que idear un modo de pasar por la neblina sin iniciar una Guerra—

—Si dos Ascendidos de Shurima, un espectro de las Islas de las Sombras y un Ángel caído no han podido salir, dudo que alguno de nosotros pueda aspirar a intentar entrar— Dijo Sivir y su voz se escuchó un poco más fuerte de lo esperado.

—Opino que la invocadora aquí presente debería sincronizarse con alguno de los que están allí adentro para obtener información— Dijo Malzahar elevándose por sobre la multitud con su habilidad para flotar. Me sorprendí al verlo hablar, sin embargo recordé que Kog'maw era uno de sus amigos del Vacío.

Mientras pensaba, no me había dado cuenta de que todas las miradas se habían posado en mí. Me mordí los labios y sentí una punzada de dolor en el estómago al ser repentinamente señalada como un "invocador".

—¿Como te llaman, invocador?—

—D-dradra...chenblut—

—¡Habla más fuerte!—

—Se llama Drachenblut. Está bajo la tutela de Nasus, estaba en Shurima con nosotros cuando ocurrió el incidente—Sivir habló en mi nombre y por un segundo tuve el impulso de abrazarla y largarme a llorar, nunca había pensado que ella iba a salvarme de una situación así.

—Bien. Entonces, Drachenblut ¿Crees que puedes sincronizarte con el Curador de las Arenas?—

Simplemente asentí varias veces, sintiéndome imposibilitada para establecer comunicación alguna. Miré el piso y recordé las veces que había entrado en contacto con la mente de Nasus, no estaba su voz para guiarme y decirme todas las cosas que no debía olvidar. Sivir y los campeones cerca de mí dieron un paso atrás mientras yo cerraba los ojos y me concentraba en alcanzarlo. Debido a la distancia era como buscar algo a tientas en una habitación oscura.

 _"¿Drachen? ¿Eres tú?"_ Sentí la voz de Nasus dentro de mi cabeza y sonreí triunfal.  
 _"¡Nasus! No puedo creer que lo haya logrado"_ Dije y de pronto pude ver a través de sus ojos el lugar donde estaba. Estaba todo vagamente iluminado por unas pocas velas y Azir se encontraba a mi lado, bueno, al lado de Nasus.  
 _"Estoy orgulloso de que tus habilidades hayan mejorado hasta este punto"_ Mi visión estaba limitada a lo que el Curador de las Arenas contemplaba. Sin embargo él se había comenzado a mover. _"Observa con atención, Drachen. Nuestra comunicación podría cortarse en cualquier momento. La neblina es para bloquear toda clase de magia, así que bajo ninguna circunstancia entres allí. Ni Azir, ni yo hemos podido pasar a través de esta"_

Reconocí el lugar como la enfermería, di un grito silencioso dentro de mi mente al ver que había sangre en el piso y Nasus desvió la vista.

 _"Esto ha sido un ataque bien planificado y estamos a merced del enemigo. Todos los campeones nos encontramos bien...Pero lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de los invocadores"_  
 _"¿Hay...muertos?"_  
 _"No precisamente. Míralo por ti misma"_ Nasus volteó su cabeza y con horror me di cuenta de que un invocador estaba atado de pies y manos a una de las camas gritando como si hubiese enloquecido _._ De pronto sentí una punzada de dolor en la cabeza y me empujó hacia atrás, dejé de escuchar a Nasus y terminé por perderme en la oscuridad. Sentí al voz de Sivir llamándome a lo lejos e intenté abrir los ojos, pero algo no me dejaba volver a la realidad.

Desperté. Di una gran bocanada de aire y sentí que toda mi cara estaba mojada. Nami agitaba su bastón mientras sentía que la doncella de la batalla me daba suaves golpes en la cara e intentaba hacer que me reincorporara.

—El agua siempre funciona—Dijo Sivir y me di cuenta que me estaba sosteniendo, al parecer me había caído de espaldas. Kayle me entregó una toalla y me sequé. El salón seguía en silencio, como si estuviesen esperando que les contara lo más pronto posible que había sucedido. Aún mareada, les expliqué lo que me había contado Nasus, la indicación de que no pasáramos por la niebla y sobre el invocador.

Los susurros volvieron a escucharse y Kayle de inmediato trajo el silencio de vuelta al golpear el piso con su espada. Me senté en una silla con la ayuda de Sivir y aunque el mundo me seguía dando vueltas, deseaba seguir en la Asamblea.

—Necesitamos sugerencias. Cualquiera con alguna solución, levante la mano—Dijo Kayle y nadie respondió por un buen rato, hasta que Malzahar flotó hasta el centro mientras una de sus mascotas lo seguía.

—Tengo la solución—Malzahar se aclaró la garganta—Podemos llegar a través de portales del Vacío, pero dudo que los mortales como ustedes puedan aguantarlo—

Viajar a través de una dimensión desconocida llena de criaturas capaces de devorarnos y hacernos tener la peor muerte que podíamos imaginar no era tentador para nadie. Pero era una buena idea considerando las circunstancias.

—¿Alguna otra sugerencia?—Preguntó Kayle y nadie le respondió durante un largo e incómodo silencio—Puedo utilizar mi _Intervención_ para que nos movamos a través del Vacío sin que nos veamos afectados. Sin embargo estoy limitada a usarla en cinco seres a la vez durante unos minutos—

Recordé lo que Nasus me había dicho sobre las limitaciones de la Grieta, seguramente si Kayle hubiese podido hacer algo como eso en los campos de Justicia se hubiese convertido en un bloqueo permanente.

—Les recuerdo que la invocadora aquí presente debe acompañarnos. Así que solo han de venir cuatro más—

—¿Yo?—Balbuceé y antes de que pudiese decir algo, sentí la mirada de Kayle advirtiéndome que su decisión era irrefutable.

—Por el honor de Demacia, los acompañaré—Dijo Jarvan IV mientras daba un paso adelante y se acomodaba su casco.

—No—De pronto Kayle volvió a golpear el piso—Esto será al igual que en los campos de justicia. La invocadora aquí presente eligirá a los campeones—

Sentí un malestar en el estómago al notar que nuevamente estaba en una situación incómoda. Negué con la cabeza y me mordí los labios, esto no era como ir y elegir con quién quería practicar ¡Estábamos hablando de armar un grupo de rescate! Sin embargo al fijar mi vista en los otros campeones, pude notar que todos estaban igual de ansiosos por ir a la batalla. No podía comenzar a hacer despliegue de mi inseguridad en un momento como ese.

"Confía en ti" Repetí las palabras que Nasus solía decirme y me levanté de la silla temblando de pies a cabeza.

—Yo...Yo...—Sivir me dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda como si me obligase a caminar al centro y Kayle me hizo un gesto para que levantara la voz—No sabemos si la Academia volverá a la normalidad y...y...Entiendo que deben estar preocupados por sus seres queridos...Así que podrían ir cuatro facciones diferentes. Freljord, Piltover, Ionia y Shurima. Yo...—

Fijé mi vista en la multitud y noté que varios de ellos asentían, la mayoría de los campeones pertenecientes a la facción de Noxus comenzaron a retirarse. En parte lo comprendía, ellos se preocupaban por la Academia, no por la gente que se encontraba allí adentro.

—Me gustaría que fueran Ashe, Kennen, Vi y...Sivir—

Agaché la vista, sintiendo que el peso de la responsabilidad era demasiado para mí.

—¿Alguna objeción?— Preguntó Kayle.

—Me parece que voy a tener que seguir siendo tu niñera ¿Eh, Drachen?— Sivir avanzó un paso adelante y se colocó a mi lado—Le cobraré a Azir su rescate y compartiré un cuarto del botín contigo—

—¡Vamos a romper algunas caras!—Exclamó Vi y pude escuchar a Caitlyn decirle que tuviese cuidado y no hiciese nada estúpido, ni fuera de la Ley.

Kennen se acercó de manera silenciosa y asintió, al parecer era una especie de saludo; así que me limité a devolver el gesto.

—Gracias por permitirme ir a rescatar a mi amigo, invocadora— Levanté la vista y pude ver que Ashe sonreía de manera amigable.

La idea del equipo era la siguiente: Que no nos alcanzaran. Coen Sivir podríamos correr en caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas, Ashe se encargaría de relentizar absolutamente todo, Kennen de aturdir y Vi sería buena para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Partiremos de inmediato. Vayan por todo lo que necesiten y procederemos a entrar en el Vacío— Dijo Kayle dando por finalizada la Asamblea y sus ojos se posaron sobre Malzahar—Espero que no planees nada en nuestra contra, profeta del Vacío—

—Por supuesto que no—Respondió este riéndose y bajándose la capucha que cubría su rostro para mostrar una amplia sonrisa—Después de todo, el destino de todos ustedes es morir cuando las criaturas del Vacío sean liberadas en este mundo. Además de eso...—

Malzahar se acercó a mí y de pronto recordé algo. Algo que le había prometido a Nasus.

—Siento curiosidad por las cosas que el Vacío deseará mostrarle a una invocadora con la habilidad de "ver"—

Había prometido mantenerme lejos de los portales del Vacío.

* * *

Notas de la autora: ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Un poco atrasado, pero al intención es lo que vale. Finalmente egresé de la universidad y soy un alma libre que puede dedicarse a escribir. Muchísimas gracias por sus lindos mensajes deseando que me fuera bien y que les gusta mucho este fic ¡Me hacen muy feliz! Esta historia no sería nada sin su apoyo, creánme que ustedes han sido un gran impulso para seguir escribiendo.

Saludos a todos, un gran abrazo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	8. El Vacío

Disclaimer: League of Legends pertenece a Riot Games.

* * *

Lo primero que sentí fue una molestia en mi estómago, no era buena disimulando y Malzahar pareció notarlo. Volví a negarle con la cabeza y él alzó una ceja mientras lanzaba una risa despectiva.

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida cuando la neblina que estaba circundando a la Academia había comenzado a expandirse. Escuché los gritos de los guardias indicando que debíamos evacuar rápidamente y entonces mi ojo derecho comenzó a arder. Me encogí sobre mí misma y me lo cubrí, como si con eso pudiese evitar que el dolor aumentara. Al mirar a Malzahar, pude ver como su expresión cambiaba e incluso parecía estar a punto de caerse en su flote.

—Ha comenzado—Susurró aquello y un inexplicable terror me invadió, no sabía si era por sus palabras o por mi ojo. Malzahar cerró los ojos, llevándose las manos al rostro y luego se sentó en el piso, en una especie de trance. Escuché como recitaba unas oraciones en una lengua extraña y justo debajo de nosotros apareció una especie de agujero morado—Es ahora o nunca, invocadora. El portal está abierto—

Sin previo aviso, algo parecido a unos lazos de color púrpura emergieron desde el portal y me envolvieron. Quise gritar, pero mi voz simplemente no salía; miré a mi alrededor y de pronto algo me arrastró con fuerza hacia el interior del portal. Simplemente ya no podía controlar mis acciones y fui arrastrada hacia la oscuridad.

Al abrir los ojos, me di cuenta que el dolor de mi ojo derecho había desaparecido. Pero había algo extraño: no estaba en el lugar donde tenía que estar. Mi mente se sentía cansada y confundida, como si no hubiese dormido hace semanas.

Estaba sentada en un salón de clases junto a varios niños que no pasaban los ocho años. Todos estaban vestidos con uniforme escolar y pude notar que algunos de sus rostros me eran familiares, demasiado.

—¿Qué?—Pregunté en voz alta y me sorprendí al notar que uno de ellos estaba mirándome fijamente. Yo lo conocía, de algún lado. Intenté fijar mejor mi vista para distinguir mejor sus rasgos, tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos de color ámbar.

—¿Como hiciste para entrar a esta Escuela?—Me preguntó el chico, que estaba justo delante mío, y tomó un papel que estaba sobre mi mesa. El papel en realidad parecía ser un examen a juzgar por la calificación que estaba escrita en la parte superior—¿No te da vergüenza sacar estos puntajes?—

De pronto sentí una punzada de dolor en el estómago. Esto ya lo había vivido una vez y era una memoria enterrada en lo más profundo de mi mente, pero en ese momento no podía pensar algo así. Todo me era extraño y confuso, como una foto difuminada olvidada en un cajón viejo.

—No puedo creer que una basura como tú esté en esta Escuela—Giré mi cabeza en dirección hacia una voz femenina y pude ver que se había colocado al lado del otro chico—De seguro creyeron que eras como tu hermana ¿No?—

 _"Palos y rocas romperán mis huesos, pero las palabras se las lleva el viento"_ Me repetí a mí misma y algo me golpeó en la cabeza. Desvié la mirada al piso al sentir como una bola de papel caía y tragué saliva mientras me revolvía incómoda en mi asiento. El mundo parecía demasiado para mí.

Era la Escuela de Piltover para talentos jóvenes. En otras palabras, en aquel salón se encontraban los genios del progreso, todos aquellos que en el futuro diseñarían los mejores inventos jamás creados. Para entrar a la Escuela era necesario pasar un examen de admisión y una entrevista especial. Mi hermana mayor había sido una estudiante destacada desde su primer año y mis padres creyendo que el talento estaba en los genes, me inscribieron para rendir examen.

La Escuela comenzaba a partir de los siete años y para ese entonces, mi único talento era secarme los mocos y atarme los cordones de los zapatos mejor que el resto de los niños. En el examen de admisión no había obtenido una buena calificación, pero mis padres habían insistido que era tan inteligente como mi hermana mayor (por ese entonces ella tenía doce años) y que no se arrepentirían. Finalmente, tras muchas conversaciones y ruegos, me habían aceptado en la Escuela de Piltover para talentos jóvenes.

Mis padres creyendo que era lo mejor, me habían condenado a un infierno. Era más lenta que los demás niños a la hora de aprender y por esa razón, los profesores se veían en la obligación de explicarme todo de forma personalizada en los descansos o bien al finalizar las clases. Sin embargo, mis compañeros ya me habían coronado como su espectáculo favorito, las burlas iban desde mi poca capacidad para aprender hasta mi forma física. Durante el almuerzo me era normal esconderme en el baño a comer o a llorar. Hasta que un día descubrí que existía un lugar donde podía esconderme: la Biblioteca. Era un lugar sagrado dónde nadie podía hablarme y entonces, me encerré en las letras para huir de la realidad.

Pasaron los años y me convertí en un fantasma. Un fantasma que no hablaba nunca y solo deseaba esconderse de los demás; mis calificaciones eran aprobatorias y con eso podía mantener felices a mis padres. Quizás si les hubiese dicho que era infeliz, podría haberme ahorrado los problemas al estómago y de ansiedad.

—Tengo que volver—Dije y me levanté de mi asiento. Tenía ocho años e iba vestida con el uniforme que tanto detestaba, mi cabello era largo y mamá me había hecho coletas porque decía que me veía adorable con ellas.

—¿A tu otra Escuela?—Preguntó uno de los niños que habían estado riéndose de mí y negué con la cabeza.

—Debo irme—Volví a repetir y me acerqué a la puerta de salida. La abrí y el escenario volvió a cambiar; estaba sentada en una elegante sala. Un desagradable aroma a vainilla inundaba la habitación y las paredes estaban decorados con diferentes retratos de personas: Era la oficina del Director de la Escuela. A mi lado estaban mis padres y un invocador de la Liga de Leyendas.

—Su hija es compatible con la magia—Dijo el señor de la horrenda capucha y pude ver que me sonreía.

—Pensamos que solo su hermana podía...—Comenzó a decir mi padre y pude ver en su rostro su desaprobación—¿Se llevaron a nuestra hija mayor y ahora también a la menor?—

—Al parecer, ella tiene mucha menos compatibilidad. Pero de todas formas es necesario que tenga el entrenamiento adecuado—Volvió a decir el invocador y yo solo me mordí el labio inferior—Las leyes son muy estrictas con respecto a la magia, sobretodo en Piltóver... Es para evitar futuras guerras, señor—

Todos aquellos seres compatibles con la magia debíamos tener una "licencia" por así decirlo. Debíamos estar bajo nuestra facción o bien, la Liga de Leyendas si es que nunca habíamos logrado ser especialmente amantes de nuestra ciudad. Mi hermana hace unos años había aceptado convertirse en invocadora y con eso, también renunciaba a sus estudios y a la posibilidad de llevar una vida normal. Pero ella nunca había deseado aquello, solo lo había hecho porque tenía demasiado poder corriendo en sus venas y solo en la Liga podían controlarla.

Mis padres comenzaron a discutir con el invocador y yo solo jugueteaba con mis pies, esperando que decidieran mi futuro. Me daba igual lo que sucediese conmigo, si querían podía seguir en la Escuela, irme a la Liga de Leyendas o incluso irme a vivir a otro país si era necesario.

—¿Qué quieres hacer tú?—De pronto levanté la vista y me encontré con los ojos del invocador mirándome fijamente. Yo solo me reí, como si hubiese estado bromeando y de pronto las lágrimas me nublaron la vista.

—Desaparecer—Dije y él esbozó una sonrisa mientras me extendía un papel para que escribiera mi nuevo nombre.

En la Academia de Guerra, mi vida no había cambiado mucho comparada con la Escuela. Seguía siendo objetivo de burlas debido a mi personalidad retraída, sin embargo había logrado hacer un puñado de amigos. Era extraño que mis decisiones fueran tan importantes, estaba tan acostumbrada a que los demás hicieran todo en mi nombre, que cuando me había visto obligada a depender de mí...Todo se había derrumbado.

 _"Existe un gran potencial en ti, mortal"_ Recordé las palabras que alguien me había dicho hace algún tiempo atrás y quise aferrarme a aquel recuerdo. No me importaba si había gente más talentosa que yo o con mejores capacidades, alguien muy importante para mí me necesitaba y aún cuando estaba llena de dudas, quería avanzar.

* * *

Me desperté en un lugar oscuro y frío, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y al respirar, sentí que mis pulmones eran quemados, como si estuviese respirando fuego. Me llevé las manos a la garganta y de pronto escuché un grito.

—¡Que la luz te proteja!—Mi cuerpo fue envuelto por una luz y pude respirar con normalidad. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me levanté del piso para acercarme a Kayle que se encontraba empuñando su espada—¿Estás bien, invocadora? Intenté entrar al portal antes que tú, sin embargo no pude utilizar mi Intervención antes de que cayeras en el Vacío—

—Estoy bien, gracias, solo tuve un mal sueño con respecto a cosas que no quiero recordar... ¿Qué pasó?—Pregunté observando a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que estábamos en el lugar conocido como el Vacío. Había leído y escuchado con respecto a aquel lugar que inspiraba canciones e historias de terror; lo más aterrador era la desolación de aquel sitio. Era un terreno completamente desértico con algunas decoraciones rocosas, la oscuridad le daba un tinte aún más tétrico a todo aquel escenario. Pese a que no se podía ver a ningún ser viviente cerca, podía sentir como si algo estuviese acechándome.

—La neblina en la Academia de Guerra se ha comenzado a expandir. Malzahar abrió el portal al Vacío antes de que fuese demasiado tarde—Me explicó mientras me señalaba con la barbilla al Profeta del Vacío que se encontraba sentado a unos metros de nosotras—Solo Malzahar, tú y yo hemos logrado cruzar el portal antes de que se cerrase. Pero no debemos preocuparnos por los demás, ahora nuestra prioridad es otra—

Mi expresión cambió al saber que Sivir no estaba allí, ahora tendría que arreglármelas sola. Malzahar se puso de pie y se acercó flotando hasta nosotras.

—¿Que te mostró el Vacío, invocadora?—Preguntó Malzahar y pude ver que en sus ojos había una expresión cansada—¿La destrucción del mundo como lo conoces?—

—No exactamente...—Dije sintiendo que no era el lugar, ni el momento para discutirlo—¿Qué pasó cuando estabas abriendo el Portal?—

—Tú lo sentiste al igual que yo. La neblina quería consumirnos a todos, yo solo me encargué de abrir el Portal antes de que fuese demasiado tarde...Al estar cerca de mí, el Vacío te absorbió, sin embargo hace poco te has materializado en este lugar—

—¿Podrían conversar en el camino?—Preguntó Kayle y vi como tenía empuñada su espada, lista para atacar—No somos bienvenidas en este lugar—

El Vacío era un lugar aún más oscuro del que pensaba. Podía sentir como si miles de ojos estuviesen observándome a cada segundo, estudiando cada uno de mis movimientos y esperando que diese un paso en falso para abalanzarse sobre mi espalda. Malzahar estaba unos pasos delante de nosotras, guiándonos por un sendero.

—¿Malzahar?—Le llamé rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que se había instalado entre nosotros.

—¿Hm?—

—¿Pudiste ver algo...en la neblina?—

—Si—Respondió luego de un rato—Pero aquella visión no puede ser cierta debido a que el Vacío será lo que consumirá el mundo entero ¿Que fue lo que te mostró el Vacío, invocadora?—

Era mi turno de responder sus preguntas y algo me decía, que esa era toda la información que me daría.

—Mi pasado. Quiero decir, las memorias de cuando no era una invocadora aún—

—Interesante. Si te hubieses quedado en tus recuerdos, podrías haber visto más cosas...Pero supongo que estabas preocupada por volver a la realidad. Una pena que te lo hayas perdido—

Ahora entendía que el entrenamiento junto a Nasus me había servido para controlar las visiones. Quizás hace unas semanas no hubiese sido capaz de hacer algo como eso. En parte estaba ansiosa por contarle de lo que ya era capaz y que todo era gracias a él. El viaje continuó en silencio y con cada paso que daba, me sentía aún más vulnerable, aún cuando era técnicamente "inmortal" gracias a Kayle.

De pronto una sombra nos cubrió y una risa burlona hizo que me voltease a mirar.

—¿Desde cuando ayudas a los humanos, Malzahar?—Dijo una voz siniestra que yo había podido reconocer. Era lo más grande que había visto en toda mi vida, era quizás incluso más grande que el Disco Solar de Shurima o el edificio gigante de la policía de Piltóver. Justo detrás de nosotros se encontraba Cho'gath, el terror del Vacío.

—Kog'maw está atrapado en la Academia de Guerra—Malzahar le hablaba como si hubiesen sido amigos de toda la vida. Cho'gath movió sus extremidades de un lado a otro y yo solo pude saltar hacia a un lado como un gato asustado. Mis piernas temblaban y me mordí los labios intentando no pensar en lo horrible que podía llegar a ser mi muerte si él decidía comerme viva—Además pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para que los humanos contemplaran lo que les espera—

—¿Un invocador?—Preguntó el monstruo y me escondí detrás de Kayle, ella lanzó un suspiro cansado—Puedo oler tu miedo desde aquí ¿Nos hemos visto antes, humana?—

—En un ARAM—Respondí con voz débil y recordé que en esa partida había terminado con una muy mala puntuación.

—Tu muerte llegará otro día, invocadora—Soltó una risa y se agachó mostrando sus colmillos, sus ojos eran tan grandes que incluso pude verme reflejada en ellos como si se tratara de un espejo de cuerpo entero—Cuando el Vacío consuma tu mundo, me encargaré de hacer realidad tus peores pesadillas—

Cho'gath nos dejó pasar y luego de caminar unos segundos más pudimos divisar un portal. Malzahar nos indicó que ahí estaba el final del camino y cruzamos a toda prisa mientras intentaba borrar de mi cabeza las palabras de la tenebrosa criatura del Vacío, prácticamente me había prometido que cuando nos invadieran; me daría una tortura personalizada.

Al llegar al portal que nos llevaría a la Academia de Guerra, me pareció extraño que ninguna criatura nos atacara o mordiera en el trayecto. Sin embargo al pensar un poco en ello, me sentí una idiota, Kayle prácticamente me había vuelto un ser inmortal con la ayuda de su Intervención, aunque me hubiesen mordido, ni siquiera me habría dado cuenta.

Al cruzar el portal, no tuve ninguna visión. Simplemente aparecimos en uno de los pasillos de la Academia de Guerra, supuse que debido a la magia de Kayle, esta vez no había sido influenciada por el Vacío. Me sentía aliviada al no estar siendo observada por criaturas extrañas que solo imaginaban que clase de sabor tenía. Estábamos cerca de los campos de entrenamiento y el edificio se encontraba a oscuras.

Dejé de emitir el aura de luz que Kayle había puesto en mi y noté que su rostro se veía un poco cansado, sin embargo decidí guardar mi comentario. Concederle la inmortalidad a un humano durante tanto tiempo de seguro había consumido sus fuerzas; pero ella no iba a reconocerlo.

—Está demasiado oscuro—Dije sintiéndome completamente perdida en la oscuridad de la Academia de Guerra. Nunca había visto el edificio de aquella forma y aún cuando había vivido allí durante meses, me era difícil moverme. Una sensación muy parecida a la de la pesadilla de mi primera noche en Shurima había comenzado a invadir mi cuerpo.

Extraños gruñidos se escuchan desde el otro extremo del salón y me tapé la boca para no gritar. No podía ver lo que estaba pasando con claridad, sin embargo podía distinguir algo parecido a luces rojas que se aproximaban a nosotros.

—Invocadora, mantente detrás de mí. No puedo utilizar mi Intervención aún—Kayle dio un paso adelante y de forma obediente me quedé esperando sus órdenes—¿Puedes usar Ignición?—

Asentí y extendí mi mano, imaginando la llama que normalmente usábamos en la Grieta y una pequeña luz emergió. El hechizo era bastante fácil y no requería mayor habilidad, dependiendo del invocador se podía mantener encendido el fuego durante varios minutos. De pronto un chillido hizo que nuestros tímpanos se estremecieran y las luces rojas se acercaron a nosotros. La débil luz que emitía la llama me permitió distinguir a una extraña criatura deforme de ojos rojos, era casi tan alta como Nasus, pero ni siquiera podía decirse que era humana.

—¡Apaga esa cosa!—Gritó Malzahar e invocó a sus criaturas del Vacío. Sin dudarlo cerré mi mano y la criatura se abalanzó sobre mí. Kayle se interpuso y clavó su espada justo en uno de los ojos rojos de la criatura, esta emitió un chillido agonizante y retrocedió, momento en el cuál Kayle aprovechó de cortarle la cabeza con un rápido movimiento. El cadáver se desplomó en el suelo y su sangre formó un charco en el piso mientras sus extremidades seguían retorciéndose. Kayle movió su espada para limpiarla y luego hizo lo mismo con la mancha que tenía en el rostro.

—¿Qué...fue eso? ¿Una criatura del Vacío?—Pregunté asqueada y desvié la mirada hacia Malzahar.

—No—Respondió el Profeta a secas, como si le hubiese ofendido por insinuar aquello—No tiene la presencia de uno—

Más gruñidos emergieron de la oscuridad y sentí que el verdadero peligro estaba ahí. El Vacío había sido el menor de nuestros problemas.

—Tenemos que movernos hacia la Enfermería, ahora—Dijo Kayle y comenzamos a correr.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Este capítulo me fue un poco más complicado de escribir. Principalmente porque estaba con bloqueo de escritor y no podía decidirme en lo qué quería que pasara...En fin, creí que era un buen momento para contar el pasado de Drachen. Pronto Nasus volverá a aparecer en el fic, aunque no lo crean yo también lo extraño muchísimo.

Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	9. El edificio escarlata

**Disclaimer** : League of Legends le pertenece a Riot Games.

* * *

—Ni siquiera se te ocurra mirar hacia atrás—Me advirtió Kayle apenas el gruñido de aquellas abominaciones se convirtió en un poderoso rugido. Al parecer, Kayle y Malzahar podían ver mucho mejor que yo en la oscuridad y me dejaba guiar por ellos. Existían cosas injustas en la vida y una de ellas era tener que seguirle el ritmo a dos seres que volaban por los aires. Los pasillos de la Academia de Guerra eran lo suficientemente grandes para permitirle a Kayle desplegar sus alas. El olor a podrido y a sangre me parecía nauseabundo.

Me tropecé con un bulto y caí de bruces al piso, cubrí mi cara con mi antebrazo para no quedarme sin dientes. Kayle se detuvo de inmediato haciendo que sus pies tocaron el suelo, se acercó hacia a mí y me ayudó a levantarme. Le agradecí mientras intentaba ponerme de pie, sin embargo fue imposible disimular la expresión de dolor que se dibujó en mi rostro.

—No puedo usar mi magia—Dijo Kayle mirándome y por primera vez desde el campamento sentí que su tono de voz reflejaba cierta preocupación. La cosa que estaba en el piso pareció cobrar vida y emitió un chillido lanzándose directamente hacia mí. Kayle lo partió en dos sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de que terminara su ataque, aunque no pudiera usar su magia, su espada seguía siendo aterradora.

Me limpié la cara con la mano e hice un gesto de asco al notar que me había ensuciado con su sangre, la peor parte era que aún estaba cálida. El aroma era tan repugnante que sentí ganas de vomitar, había sido demasiada acción para una pobre ratona de biblioteca como yo. Me tambaleé y busqué el equilibrio abriendo mis brazos.

Los chillidos habían cesado, pero no podía evitar sentir la misma sensación que en el Vacío: Nos estaban acechando, incluso cuando no podíamos ver nada cerca.

—Si te largas a llorar, te golpearé en la cara—Advirtió Kayle mirándome fijamente y negué con la cabeza. Preferiría aguantarme el lloriqueo antes de recibir un puñetazo de ese calibre—Estoy comenzando a pensar que no puedo usar mi magia por influencia de este lugar...Normalmente no tardo tanto en recuperarme después de usar mi Intervención por tiempo extendido—

—No eres la única. Este lugar nos está afectando—Dijo Malzahar y me sorprendí al escucharlo integrarse a la conversación. Intenté acercarme a él en la oscuridad, mi vista se estaba acostumbrando a la falta de luz, el Profeta se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras dejaba de flotar y se sentaba en el piso.

— ¿Te ayudo?—Pregunté y él lanzó una risa despectiva.

—Estaré más seguro caminando por mí mismo, gracias—

 _"Hijo de..."_ Pensé amargamente y escuché como la respiración de Malzahar se aceleraba, la situación se volvía aún más complicada al no poder ver con claridad la expresión de su rostro. No me agradaba, pero él era el único que podía sacarnos de ese lugar.

—Tenemos que mantenernos en movimiento—Kayle colocó una de sus manos en mi hombro—Invocadora, ayuda al Profeta del Vacío. Necesito tener mis manos libres para protegernos de esas cosas—

—Vale—Asentí de malas ganas mientras extendía una de mis manos para ofrecerle mi ayuda al Profeta del Vacío. Él pareció dudar por unos instantes y le sonreí de manera forzada, aún cuando no podía verme—Solo hasta que encontremos a Kog'maw—

Para mi sorpresa, Malzahar tomó mi mano.

Y en ese instante, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

Las voces, los gritos, las imágenes, el dolor. Todo fue una secuencia demasiado rápida como para entender, de manera instintiva alejé mi mano del Profeta y aún así, pude escuchar lo que parecía ser parte de una conversación.

 _"Hay que hacer pequeños sacrificios para preservar la paz. Después de todo ¿Acaso no decidieron convertirse en invocadores por eso?"_

—¿Vas a volver a negarme que tienes la capacidad de "ver"?—Preguntó Malzahar y lo miré, sintiendo que nunca, nunca sería buena mintiendo. Él volvió a soltar una risa y se levantó por su cuenta.

—¿Qué...fue eso?—Mi voz era apenas un susurro, había sido demasiado rápido como para darme cuenta de que seguía en el mundo real. Esta vez no había caído dormida y agradecía que no hubiese ocurrido, pero las preguntas eran demasiadas como para decirlas todas en voz alta. Sin duda alguna había estado cerca de saber la verdad que se escondía detrás de los invocadores que fallaban.

—Lo que este lugar nos quiere mostrar—Dijo como si estuviese diciendo algo obvio—Por lo general, escucho solo las voces del Vacío y cierro mi mente hacia todas las demás... Pero las de este sitio son lo bastante fuertes como para no poder ignorarlas. Si no las escuchas es porque están concentrándose en mí, apenas se aburran comenzarán a jugar con tu mente—

En esos momentos, no sabía si pedir disculpas o intentar decir algo positivo. Existían protagonistas que en estas situaciones sonreían y decían "¡Podemos lograrlo!", gracias a su valor y coraje seguían adelante sin temor a lo que vendría. En cambio, yo apenas y podía mantenerme en pie. Kayle dejó escapar un suspiro cansado y se acercó al Profeta del Vacío.

—Debemos mantenernos en movimiento, así que de momento caminaremos—Nos ordenó colocándose en frente de nosotros y comenzamos en silencio el recorrido camino a la enfermería. Ninguno de nosotros hablaba y por mi parte, me aseguraba de no tocar al Malzahar para mantenerme lejos de las visiones. De vez en cuando, el Profeta se detenía por unos segundos, tomaba aire mientras se masajeaba el cuello y continuaba.

—¿Tus visiones siempre fueron así de fuertes?—Pregunté intentando distraerlo de las voces, pero algo me decía que no sería de mucha utilidad. De seguro se sentía fastidiado por estar caminando luego de tantos años flotando.

—Cuando era niño—Para mi sorpresa Malzahar respondió. Conocía en parte la historia del Profeta del Vacío, pero siempre era mucho mejor escuchar la versión de los labios del campeón. Incluso si este estaba loco y quería abrir un portal para que nos tragaran abominaciones de otra dimensión—El pasado y el futuro eran voces que estaban siempre a mi lado, sobretodo en mis sueños. Desperdiciaba mi talento en ayudar a los estúpidos humanos de mi aldea hasta que me dieron la espalda. Tenía ocho años cuando las voces del Vacío comenzaron a guiarme. Durante las noches ellas eran las que me decían lo que tenía que hacer y me explicaban las cosas que no entendía, pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo en el mundo de los sueños, en otras palabras, durmiendo—

De pronto sentí algo extraño, algo parecido a lo que me había ocurrido con Nasus cuando me había hablado sobre su propia inseguridad. Malzahar había sido abandonado y juzgado por sus pares, pero había encontrado refugio en un lugar (irónicamente desolado) y había escapado de la realidad. Bueno, también habíamos compartido el gusto por dormir en algún punto de su vida.

—Y antes de que preguntes, cuando tuve catorce años escapé de mi hogar. Los humanos que alguna vez llamé padres estaban dispuestos a llevarme a Ionia para que me "curaran", sin embargo ellos no entendían que yo solo estaba intentando mostrarles la verdad. Escapé al desierto con lo que llevaba puesto y busqué la ciudad perdida de Icathia, donde las criaturas del Vacío me convirtieron en su Profeta—

Nunca me había imaginado que la razón por la cual él había terminado abandonado todo era por huir de sus padres. O mejor dicho, del destino que le esperaba en Ionia ¿Hubiese sido posible quitar las voces de su cabeza? El Vacío se había convertido en el hogar de Malzahar cuando todos le habían dado la espalda y no tenía sentido intentar hacer volver a alguien que ya habías dejado atrás.

—¿No te arrepientes?—Pregunté y él soltó una risa divertida, como si la respuesta fuese demasiado obvia.

—Este es mi destino y me encargaré de cumplirlo hasta el final—

Kayle se mantuvo en silencio. No sabía si era porque estaba asegurándose de que nada nos siguiera o simplemente porque le parecía que nuestra pequeña conversación era aburrida. De pronto ella se detuvo en seco y al hacerlo, me topé con una de sus alas.

—Llegamos—Dijo Kayle y su voz seguía tan imponente como siempre, mas podía sentir algo cálido en sus palabras, como si ella también hubiese recuperado al esperanza en que lo lograríamos. Caminamos hasta la puerta blanca (la única en toda la Academia de Guerra de ese color era la enfermería) y Kayle al tocar el pomo hizo una mueca—Tiene una barrera, supongo que es para evitar que entren las criaturas que vimos antes—

—Nasus ¿Estás ahí?—Pregunté alzando un poco la voz, pero no lo suficiente como para decir que estaba gritando.

—¿Drachen?—Ni siquiera había terminado de decir mi nombre y ya estaba sonriendo como no lo había hecho hace días al sentir la voz del Curador de las Arenas desde el otro lado—¿Eres tú realmente?—

—Con esas cosas ahí dudo que quieras confiar de inmediato en lo que te digo—Pensé en voz alta y apoyé mi cabeza en la puerta. Iba a tener que demostrarle que era yo a través de la sincronización. Cerré los ojos un momento e intenté alcanzar su mente una vez más.

 _"¿Con esto es suficiente?"_ Pregunté y vi la puerta desde el otro lado a través de sus ojos, debido a que la distancia era tan corta ni siquiera me había tomado un par de segundos hacerlo.

 _"Ahora no me queda la menor duda"_ Nasus acercó su mano al pomo y lentamente lo giró, hasta que la puerta se abrió y me vi a mí misma de pie. Dejé de ver a través del Ascendido y me concentré en él, en sus ojos azules que incluso la Muerte había deseado arrancar.

En ese preciso momento, no me importó el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo o el cansancio luego de horas caminando: absolutamente todo había valido la pena. Mi mente se quedó en blanco dejándome llevar por la felicidad que me inundaba. Sentí como las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse y mis mejillas se tornaban rojas, pese a que intentaba con todas mis fuerzas no parecer una niña llorona...Yo quería sonreír triunfal y decirle que gracias a él había sido capaz de hacer cosas imposibles. Pero no, las emociones me habían traicionado y mis brazos se habían movido solos para rodear su cuello como si buscaran una prueba real de que era él y no una ilusión.

Esperé que me alejara, incluso si me hubiese regañado por tener una reacción tan infantil como aquella no lo hubiese culpado. Pero Nasus solo se limitó a colocar su mano por detrás de mi cabeza para luego devolverme el abrazo de manera torpe, como si de verdad le costara trabajo realizar una acción tan humana.

De pronto el peso del mundo se hizo demasiado grande para mis hombros. Había cruzado el desierto de Shurima, había sobrevivido al Vacío e incluso había cruzado la Academia de Guerra llena de criaturas extrañas. Pero no había llorado en ningún momento y había seguido adelante, alguien tan estúpida e inútil como yo había logrado por primera vez en su vida hacer algo de lo que se sentía orgullosa. Por un pequeño período de tiempo lloré en silencio.

—Tuve tanto miedo...—Balbuceé apenas me separé de él y me limpié los ojos.

—Lo lograste ¿No es eso lo importante?—Dijo Nasus dándome suaves golpes en la cabeza y haciéndome una seña para que nos moviésemos al interior de la enfermería, Kayle y Malzahar ya estaban dentro de la habitación. Para mi sorpresa, el lugar estaba mejor iluminado que la Academia de Guerra y se notaba que habían arreglado todo para tener un improvisado refugio, aunque me parecía que era muchísimo más grande de lo que recordaba. Había una puerta en la parte derecha que llevaba a la otra sección de la enfermería. Comencé a buscar a Azir con la mirada y sonreí al ver su silueta acercándose a nosotros. También estaban Ezreal, Soraka, Braum y Shen; no había rastros de Morgana, Kog'maw o Thresh.

—Saludos, Drachenblut—Habló el Emperador y de inmediato formuló la pregunta que yo ya había imaginado que haría—¿Como se encuentra Shurima?—

—Sivir y yo la dejamos hace un par de días, pero todo seguía intacto y ninguna de las nuevas construcciones se derrumbó—Respondí imitando las palabras que Sivir me había enseñado mientras viajábamos por el desierto. Nuestro pacto era decir que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones incluso si no teníamos certeza de aquello.

—El glorioso imperio de Shurima se mantiene incluso en la ausencia temporal de su Emperador—Dijo Azir alzando una mano y pude notar que su tono de voz era tan entusiasmado como siempre—¿Qué hay de Sivir?—

—Ella y yo cruzamos el desierto...Pero nos separamos antes de entrar al Vacío y ella está bien, solo estaba preocupada por ustedes—

—Me es grato saber que se encuentra bien—Azir se escuchaba animado, incluso en una situación tan complicada como esa.

—¿El Vacío?—Preguntó Nasus mirándome fijamente y apenas abrí la boca para responderle, Kayle hizo una seña con su mano para hablar.

—Para rescatarlos nuestra única opción era utilizar los portales del Vacío. Éramos un grupo más grande, pero tuvimos dificultades cuando la niebla comenzó a expandirse minutos antes de iniciar la misión—Explicó y Nasus se llevó la mano al mentón, estudiando la situación.

De pronto vi que algo se acercaba a nosotros rápidamente, algo con cuatro patas que babeaba como si no hubiese un mañana y se tambaleaba como si su felicidad no le dejase concentrarse. Malzahar se agachó para acariciar a Kog'maw y por primera vez, pensé que se veían adorables.

—Malzahar...yo extrañar—Moduló apenas Kog'maw y el Profeta del Vacío sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa para alimentarlo.

—¿Como es que no se comió a nadie?—Pregunté mientras veía como Kog'maw se movía alrededor de Malzahar y le hacía pequeños trucos.

—¿Puedes notar la falta de muebles?—Señaló Azir y solté una risa incómoda, eso explicaba el porqué la enfermería me parecía más grande—Y también se comió a las cosas...de allá afuera—

Eso comprobaba que Kog'maw era efectivamente la Boca del Vacío, solo él podría haberse alimentado de las atrocidades que se encontraban deambulando por la Academia de Guerra.

—Lamento tener que interrumpirlos—Dijo Kayle y supe que ya nos había dado suficiente espacio para nuestros reencuentros—¿Podrías darnos un resumen de toda la situación, Curador de las Arenas?—

Nasus asintió y nos señaló el piso donde habían almohadas para que tomásemos asiento. Algo me decía que de haber tardado un poco más, aquello también hubiese perecido bajo el apetito de Kog'maw. Formamos un círculo y Braum se acercó hacia mí dedicándome una amplia sonrisa mientras me entregaba una lata abierta de frutas en conserva y un vaso de agua.

—Supongo que has de estar hambrienta, invocadora—Habló con su acento característico y me palmeó la espalda—No es mucho, pero espero te ayude a recuperar fuerzas. Mi madre siempre decía lo importante que era alimentarse bien—

—Gracias—Dije tomando la lata y comencé a comer mientras mi mirada se paseaba por los campeones que estaban allí. Kog'maw se había sentado en las piernas de Malzahar para que lo acariciara. Era extraño verlos a todos en el piso, sobretodo a los Ascendidos. Nasus comenzó a explicar apenas todos nos acomodamos.

—Los invocadores se quejaban de que "algo" no los dejaba dormir en las noches. Al principio se creyó que el campeón Nocturne estaba haciéndoles bromas, mas al ver que no era así...Las cosas se volvieron aún más confusas. Soraka y yo fuimos convocados por la Academia de Guerra para ayudarlos. Con el paso de los días nos dimos cuenta de que la salud mental de los invocadores solo decaía, se tornaban violentos y hablaban sobre "estar enfermos desde hace mucho"—

La habitación se quedó en silencio por un par de segundos, Nasus se llevó la mano al mentón como era su costumbre cuando estaba pensando en las palabras correctas. Soraka alzó una mano pidiendo la palabra y al recibir un asentimiento por parte de él, continuó.

—Nasus y yo logramos hacer que algunos invocadores pudiesen comunicarse con nosotros a través de la magia de sanación. Todos ellos hablaban sobre la "enfermedad" y que "no deseaban ser llevados al subterráneo". Algunos lloraban y suplicaban por sus vidas pidiendo sus nombres de vuelta. Le pedimos explicaciones a la Academia de Guerra y registros sobre los invocadores. Pero esta decidió transportarlos a otra instalación diciendo que este asunto podía afectar la paz del mundo. Al intentar mover a uno de los invocadores de su cama, este comenzó a reírse diciendo que absolutamente nadie podría salir de ahí. Luego de eso, comenzaron a aparecer las abominaciones que están rondando por todo el edificio y atacaron a todos los que se encontraban cerca. Minutos después, ninguno de nosotros podía usar su magia y al intentar forzarla terminábamos exhaustos. Se cortó toda comunicación con el exterior, nosotros decidimos que lo mejor era quedarse en la enfermería para ayudar a los invocadores que aún estaban allí—

—¿Aún estaban allí?—Repitió Kayle al notar que Soraka se había detenido en su relato.

—A lo que me refiero es que... —Siguió la campeona—Muchos de los invocadores que estaban en la enfermería desaparecieron de nuestra vista. No sabemos qué les ocurrió. A las pocas horas de asegurar la enfermería como nuestro refugio, comenzamos a establecer horarios para buscar a los afectados que se encontraban repartidos por la Academia de Guerra. Thresh y Morgana dijeron que estarían bien por su cuenta y decidieron separarse del grupo—

Tragué saliva. Demasiada información. Mi estómago se retorcía de mil formas distintas y tuve que dejar la lata a un lado intentando no vomitar.

—Tengo una pregunta—Dije levantando la vista y observando a Nasus—Cuando nos sincronizamos, me dijiste que todos los campeones estaban bien, pero no podías decir lo mismo de los invocadores...—

—Drachen...En este momento, los únicos invocadores vivos son aquellos que están en misiones, en clases extras y los que están en la habitación del otro lado de la puerta para mantenerlos aislados. Quizás no pudiste ver nada camino hacia acá debido a la oscuridad, pero todo el edificio está lleno de cadáveres. Fue una horrible masacre—

* * *

Notas de la autora: ¡Al fin han vuelto Nasus y Azir! Los extrañé muchísimo, sobretodo a nuestro querido perro. Les contaré la trágica historia que hay detrás este capítulo que iba a ser publicado hace dos semanas. Resulta ser que estaba escribiendo muy motivada (llevaba casi dos mil palabras) y de pronto...Se cortó la luz. Puedo decirles que lloré sobre mi notebook unas tres horas, pero me gustó mucho como quedó esta versión, así que valió la pena haber perdido todo el trabajo. Supongo.

Saludos desde el más allá y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	10. Reiter

**Disclaimer:** League of Legends le pertenece a Riot Games

* * *

No sabía qué sentir o qué pensar ¿Debía sentirme triste por la muerte de mis compañeros? ¿O feliz? Varias veces había pensado en que todos eran pedazos de mierda que merecían arder en el infierno. Pero no era como si lo hubiese deseado al punto de quererlos a todos brutalmente asesinados. Nadie lo merecía ¿Cierto? De un momento los nombres de mis amigos aparecieron en mi mente, mi hermana estaba en la ciudad de Bandle, Gio en Demacia, Safre en Piltover, Blackranger en Freljord. Pero habían otros que estaban en la Academia de Guerra como Kye o Skystrike...Me abracé a mí misma y volví a repasar los nombres de mis conocidos, incluso de aquellos que solo trabajaban y no eran invocadores.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir de manera desenfrenada y el aire se me hacía insuficiente, intenté respirar pero me había dado la sensación que la habitación se había hecho muy, muy pequeña. Dejé a un lado la lata de frutas controlando las ganas de vomitar, mis manos estaban sudorosas y temblorosas. Había estado tan feliz en Shurima que me había olvidado de lo demás ¿Podría haber hecho yo algo si me hubiese quedado allí?

Los temblores comenzaron a expandirse por todo mi cuerpo pero ni siquiera tenía frío o calor. Simplemente no sabía qué sentir. Todo mi ser se había vuelto un completo caos y solo podía mirar fijamente el piso, no podía llorar, ni siquiera gritar. Cada vez me costaba más respirar, tomaba pequeñas bocanadas de aire intentando llenarlos de aire, pero me parecía que este se había vuelto tan nauseabundo como el del exterior.

 _"Drachen"_ Escuché la voz de Nasus dentro de mi cabeza y ni siquiera pude levantar la vista, así que me limité a abrir la boca para decirle que estaba bien. Pero algo se atoró en mi garganta impidiéndome hablar o quizás las palabras simplemente no salieron al ser una mala mentira. Intenté tomar aire una vez más y mi pecho comenzó a ser oprimido por la angustia.

No sé si él fue quién se movió o yo fui quién lo buscó. De un momento a otro estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él como para apoyar mi frente en su brazo, escondiéndome de la mirada de los demás; solo quería despertarme de la pesadilla para encontrarme con otro día en Shurima.

 _"No me siento bien"_ Susurré de vuelta, incapaz de mentirle. Ese era el problema. Yo era una inseguridad caminante, un fantasma que se escondía detrás de todos los demás para evitar convertirse en una molestia. Pero me era imposible con Nasus, de alguna forma u otra siempre terminaba diciéndole lo que pensaba, sentía o bien, lo llenaba de preguntas. Quizás era porque habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos. _Demasiado tiempo juntos._

 _"La muerte es parte de un ciclo"_ Dijo y me pareció una respuesta digna de él. No se había tomado la molestia de mentirme o decirme que todo estaría bien, no se había molestado en crearme un mundo de fantasía con esperanzas de que aún podían estar vivos _"La Muerte no reclamó tu vida porque ha de tener otros planes para ti, en otro momento, en otro lugar. Si tú estás aquí es porque tienes un propósito que cumplir. Debes seguir caminando aunque sientas que miles de espinas se clavan en tus pies. No puedes rendirte, no ahora"_

De pronto sentí que algo me empujaba hacia otro lugar y miles de imágenes comenzaron a pasar por mi cabeza. Y como ya era costumbre, mi ojo derecho comenzó a arder, anunciando que ya era demasiado tarde para impedirlo. Pese a que sentía que no era el momento de tener una visión, el recuerdo me había arrastrado hacia allí.

Estaba en Shurima una vez más, pero en esta ocasión se encontraba completamente destruida y las arenas del desierto poco a poco comenzaban a tragarse lo que quedaba de ciudad. Justo en medio del caos estaba Nasus arrodillado mirando hacia el piso.

"Perdóname, hermano" Lo escuché decir y su voz se quebró. De pronto lo escuché gritar y maldecir. Maldijo el ser inmortal, maldijo el no poder acabar con su vida, maldijo con una ira incontrolable que me hizo temerle. Me quedé a su lado incluso cuando no podía verme y toqué suavemente su hombro, como era de esperarse, solo lo había traspasado. Pero él había fijado sus ojos en mí. Tal y como había ocurrido en la visión de cuando había Ascendido. En esos instantes tuve la necesidad de abrazarlo y decirle que él era mucho más fuerte que eso, que no se diera por vencido, no mientras yo estuviese ahí para sostenerlo.

—¡No puedes rendirte, no ahora!—Grité con todas mis fuerzas incluso si no podía escucharme y él se quedó unos segundos en silencio sumergido en una especie de reflexión ¿Me habría escuchado? Anhelaba tanto estar junto a él que incluso me aterró la idea. El pasado era el pasado. El presente era el presente y yo no debía confundirlos o terminaría perdiéndome en el mundo de las visiones. Habíamos practicado aquello con Nasus y no podía olvidar que aún era una novata cuando se traba de usar la magia.

Para mi sorpresa, el Ascendido soltó una risa forzada como si no hubiese podido hacer otro gesto más que ese para romper el silencio.

—Tienes razón—No sabía como, pero me había escuchado, y entonces, el Curador de las Arenas se levantó del piso y comenzó a caminar hacia la biblioteca sepultada bajo los escombros. Nasus había perdido todo en la caída de Shurima, desde la ciudad que había jurado proteger hasta su amado hermano habían desaparecido en las arenas del desierto. Él había sido condenado a la soledad y ni siquiera la Muerte podía darle un consuelo ofreciéndole el eterno descansar entre sus brazos.

Y de pronto, la realidad me golpeó cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente. Estaba aún sentada y Nasus me miraba fijamente sosteniéndome por los hombros. Ya no sabía si era el del pasado, el del futuro o simplemente el humano que se había quedado grabado en mi memoria lo que siempre me hacía levantarme. Me era imposible entender lo que me ocurría cuando estábamos juntos.

 _"Estoy mejor...creo"_ Dije sintiéndome extraña. Demasiado extraña. La visión me había afectado más de la cuenta, quería abrazarlo y decirle que nunca iba a permitir que volviese a estar solo, pero no tenía sentido. Había hecho lo imposible por volver a verlo, solo para asegurarme de que estuviese bien aunque él era un Ascendido ¿Y qué clase de ayuda podía darle yo si solo era una humana?

Él se movió y colocó su mano sobre mi cabeza, por unos segundos me imaginé que iba a darme unas palmaditas como era su costumbre, mas su mano se deslizó por mi rostro y me acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja. Inevitablemente me sonrojé y solté una risa nerviosa por el gesto tan cariñoso que había tenido. Cerré mis ojos y toqué su mano con las mías, eran tan pequeñas en comparación a la de él. Nos quedamos en silencio disfrutando de la compañía del otro, a veces podíamos hablar durante horas y otras simplemente nos quedábamos así: entendiéndonos sin palabras.

Los demás se habían repartido por la habitación, Nasus les había dicho que se encargaría de mí mientras ellos revisaban las pistas que teníamos. A veces las visiones podían tomarme varios minutos dependiendo de cuan fuertes eran. Finalmente, el Curador de las Arenas y yo nos separamos para unirnos al grupo que se encontraba en la otra habitación junto a los invocadores que seguían con vida.

Al entrar contabilicé un total de veinte camillas y todas estaban utilizadas. Tragué saliva al ver que la mayoría se encontraba inmovilizado con correas o trozos de tela, también habían algunos con la mirada perdida en el techo que parecían ajenos a lo que sucedía alrededor. Busqué en sus rostros a mis amigos, pero solo me encontré con conocidos de la Grieta del Invocador. Nuevamente sentí una punzada en el estómago al recordar que probablemente todos estaban muertos.

Alguien me tocó el hombro y di un pequeño salto asustada, al voltearme me encontré con Shen observándome fijamente.

—Requiero hablar contigo en privado, invocadora—Dijo y solamente pude asentir mientras él caminaba delante de mí hacia un extremo de la habitación. Lo seguí en silencio evitando mirar a los invocadores que yacían en las camillas restantes.

Shen se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos, su semblante era tranquilo y aún así me intimidaba. No era tan alto como Nasus, pero de todas formas me sentía una enana.

—¿Con qué clase de magia oscura estás involucrada, invocadora?—Preguntó y me fue imposible disimular mi asombro. Sivir había dicho que solo Nasus podía ver lo que me había sucedido.

 _"El Ojo del Crepúsculo"_ Me dije a mí misma y supe que era inútil engañar a la visión de Shen.

—No sé quién lo hizo, lo prometo—Dije sin tomarme la molestia de inventar una mentira. Le conté sobre mi sueño, el chico albino y el como me habían dejado prácticamente sin un ojo evitando dar muchos detalles.

—He de suponer que el Curador de las Arenas está al tanto de lo que te ocurre—Shen comenzó a enfocar toda su atención en mi ojo derecho y la sola mención de Nasus me hizo sentir nerviosa ¿Lo iba a meter en problemas? La magia de sangre era peligrosa y no sabía si decir que Nasus me había ayudado a controlarla era prudente. Podía negarme o...—Tu silencio es un sí—

Mierda. Mentir nunca había sido una de mis especialidades.

—Al principio tenía mis dudas sobre ti. Pensé que quizás eras la responsable de este ataque debido a que tu aura está siendo rodeada por algo oscuro y es muy similar a lo que puedo ver en la neblina—Explicó Shen tranquilamente y en cambio yo estaba comenzando a sentir que en cualquier momento me lanzaría a llorar diciendo que era inocente—Pero al verte tan consternada por la muerte de tus compañeros no pude confirmar mis suposiciones iniciales. Ahora al hablar contigo me he dado cuenta de que en realidad nuestro enemigo es común: Quién ha hecho eso en tu ojo es el mismo causante de la neblina y del ataque a la Academia de Guerra—

Tenía sentido. Asentí a las palabras de Shen y le sonreí sintiendo que al fin teníamos una pista de verdad. El rompecabezas que estaba en frente de nosotros estaba siendo descifrado.

—Debemos informar esto al resto de los campeones—Dijo y se dio media vuelta para volver a integrarse al equipo. Quise caminar tras él y algo pareció detenerme, como si de pronto mis piernas se hubiesen adormecido.

—Uh...—Me tambaleé y mi visión comenzó a nublarse. Me apoyé en una pared intentando no perder el equilibrio del todo, quise gritar, mas parecía que mi cuerpo no respondía a ninguna de mis acciones. De pronto sentí algo extraño, mis labios se comenzaron a mover solos y mi voz escapó de mi garganta sin que yo lo quisiera.

—Engañar al Ojo del Crepúsculo es bastante difícil, es una pena que haya tenido que salir de mi escondite—Dije.

Quise taparme la boca, pero solo pude sentir como mis labios se curvaban en una amplia sonrisa.

 _"¿¡Qué está pasando!?"_ Grité, pero solo fue dentro de mi propia cabeza y mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse hacia donde se encontraban los campeones. Intenté llamar a Nasus utilizando nuestro vínculo, pero rápidamente algo me lo impidió.

—Oh no pequeña Drachenblut, nada de comunicarte con el perro. Ya nos ha jodido bastante que aprendieras a controlar la magia de sangre por tu cuenta—Volví a hablar y comprendí con aquel "pequeña" quién estaba detrás de todo. La cabellera albina y los ojos dorados de mis pesadillas ahora venían a mi mente como un recuerdo fugaz. El inicio de un extraño viaje que nunca había querido tener.

Intenté volver a tomar el control de mis acciones, pero me era imposible. Podía ver todo lo que ocurría a través de mis ojos; me había convertido en un espectador sin derecho a hablar, solo a pensar.

Shen se abalanzó sobre mí sin previo aviso e hizo que ambos cayésemos al piso. Sentí el dolor del golpe, sin embargo seguía sin poder realizar ninguna acción por mi cuenta. Los ojos de Shen ahora me miraban de una manera completamente diferente, como si de pronto me hubiese convertido en una de las criaturas que rondaban por la Academia.

—Tu aura es distinta a la de la invocadora—Dijo Shen y colocó su antebrazo en mi cuello, reduciéndome completamente.

—Te pedí que guardaras algo muy importante para mí, pequeña Drachenblut... Has cumplido con tu propósito de mantenerme con vida ¿No deberías sentirte orgullosa?—Dije y me sentí asqueada de escucharlo hablar con mi voz. Quise gritar ante la desesperación de no poder hacer nada, mas todos mis intentos se convertían en simples ecos dentro de mi cabeza.

Pude ver el rostro de Nasus mirarme desde arriba y quise abrazarlo, tenía miedo...Había sentido tanto terror corriendo por la Academia de Guerra o el Vacío, pero nunca a los niveles que sentía ahora. El verdadero enemigo había estado conmigo durante todo aquel tiempo.

—¿Quién eres tú?—Preguntó Nasus mientras se agachaba para verme más de cerca y le hacía un gesto al Ojo del Crepúsculo para que no me estrangulase.

—Mi nombre es un secreto hasta para mí ¿Acaso esa no es nuestra frase favorita como invocadores?—Respondió mientras sentía como Shen dejaba de presionar mi cuello para permitirme respirar.

El culpable de todo esto era un invocador. El albino de ojos dorados no poseía un nombre al igual que muchos de nosotros.

—Pueden llamarme Reiter o...Drachenreiter si se les hace nostálgico. Sobretodo todo tú, Nasus—

Y soltó una risa. Una risa que no le pertenecía.

* * *

Notas de la autora: _Mi fic "Rapsodias del Desierto" ya está disponible en todos los sitios de fanfiction en Narnia, la Tierra Media y Los Siete Reinos. Léelo. Sé que te va a encantar._

No me resistí, todos aquellos que conozcan a Dross se habrán reído con lo anterior (?)

Supongo que muchos estarán preguntándose qué clase de relación Nasus y Drachen están desarrollando. Para su (in)tranquilidad: Yo también me lo estoy preguntando.

Al fin el albino de ojos dorados hace su aparición. Un pequeño juego de palabras es que Drachenblut significa "Sangre de Dragón", mientras que Drachenreiter significa "Jinete de Dragón". Básicamente está diciendo que tiene control sobre el dragón.

Estuve enferma dos semanas y no pude escribir debido a eso ¡Lamento mucho la demora! Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios y sus mensajes. Día a día me esfuerzo para sacar lo mejor de mi pluma y traerles este fic.

Saludos y galletitas shurimanas para todos.


	11. Dolcetto

**Disclaimer:** League of Legends es propiedad de Riot Games.

* * *

Estaba comenzando a desesperarme. Estaba atrapada dentro de mi propio cuerpo y este era controlado por el sujeto que se hacía llamar Reiter. Por más que intentaba moverme a mi voluntad era inútil. Simplemente la realidad parecía haberse vuelto demasiado pesada para mí. Sentía algo parecido a estar hundiéndome en el mar, como si el sueño hubiese deseado arrastrarme hasta las profundidades. En vano intentaba mantenerme a flote, después de todo no había llegado tan lejos para terminar así ¿Verdad?

Abrí los ojos y me encontré en lo que parecía ser una mazmorra. Rápidamente los recuerdos de aquel lugar cobraron vida en mi memoria, no era la primera vez que estaba allí. Ya hace algunas semanas atrás el albino había vuelto de mi vida una serie de eventos desafortunados.

—¿Reiter finalmente lo logró?—Dijo una voz detrás de mí y di un salto al creer que estaba sola emitiendo un chillido. Un alto chico castaño sonreía amigablemente desde el otro extremo de la mazmorra. Su forma de vestir extraña: un elegante traje negro con un sombrero de copa decorando su cabeza y sus manos estaban enguantadas—Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte—

De forma instintiva me alejé del sujeto y negué con la cabeza.

—¿Donde estoy?—Pregunté intentando que el temblor en mi voz no fuese tan notorio.

—Podríamos definir esto como el lugar donde tu mente viaja cuando estás durmiendo. En estos momentos lo poco que te queda de consciencia se está materializando en este sitio para mantenerse a flote—Explicó tranquilamente mientras se acomodaba el sombrero de copa y luego levantaba el dedo índice como si con eso estuviese captando mi atención—Por lo visto Reiter se ha salido con la suya, es una lástima—

Reiter. Ese era el nombre de quién estaba controlando mi cuerpo en el mundo real, el albino de ojos dorados. Aunque definirlo de aquella manera extraño considerando que ya no tenía esos rasgos.

—Tengo demasiadas preguntas—Dije chasqueando la lengua ante la frustración, estaba atrapada dentro de mis propios sueños con un sujeto que estaba vestido como un piltoveriano del siglo pasado—Pero tengo que volver, eso es lo más importante ¿Sabes algún modo de escapar de aquí?—

—No hay forma de que puedas salir de aquí por tus medios. Es como si estuvieses encerrada en un cuarto donde Reiter ha puesto llave y tú no puedes acceder a ella de ninguna forma—

Aquella respuesta no me servía. No tenía tiempo que perder. Golpeé e intenté mover los barrotes por mi cuenta, incluso había pensado en morderlos mas me detuve al notar que la mirada del castaño estaba fija en mí. Negó con la cabeza y caminó hasta los barrotes. Mantuvo su vista fija en mí y sin siquiera titubear traspasó los barrotes, como si se tratase de un fantasma.

—¿¡Como hiciste eso!?—Grité intentando hacer lo mismo, pero eran sólidos al tocarlos y la separación que había entre las rejas era demasiado pequeña como para que mi estado físico me permitiese pasar.

—Deberías estar agradecida. El que no puedas pasar por ahí significa que aún tienes un cuerpo físico al cual volver—Respondió calmadamente y luego volvió a traspasar los barrotes para colocarse a mi lado—Supongo que tenemos un tiempo para hablar considerando que no puedes salir de aquí—

Tenía razón. Dejé de lado mi fallido intento por escapar y me volteé para observar mejor al castaño.

—No tengo un nombre, pero puedes referirte a mi como Drachenblut—Dije repitiendo el típico saludo de los invocadores.

—Que coincidencia—El castaño se quitó el sombrero de copa y luego hizo una extraña reverencia—Yo tampoco tengo la posesión de un nombre, pero puedes llamarme Dolcetto. Es un placer conocerte, Drachenblut—

Un invocador. Ya estaba comenzando a sentir escalofríos cada vez que alguien decía que no recordaba su nombre, pero al menos este no se reía como loco o me apuñalaba en el ojo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Quiero decir... ¿No eres una alucinación, cierto?—Pregunté y Dolcetto se volvió a enderezar mientras dedicaba una mirada perdida a la celda, como si hubiese querido evadir la pregunta.

—No soy una alucinación—Respondió finalmente y se alzó de hombros—Aquí está la respuesta que tanto tiempo buscaste. Soy lo que ustedes llamarían un invocador que falló, alguien que no cumplió los requisitos de la Liga de Leyendas—

Me paralicé. Incluso si no estaba en mi cuerpo físico, podía sentir perfectamente como mi piel se erizaba y el miedo comenzaba a invadirme. La verdad que tanto tiempo había perseguido parecía estar demasiado cerca de mí, en cualquier momento podría desvanecerse. Pero por alguna razón algo dentro de mí gritaba que no deseaba saberlo; que por primera vez era mejor dejar la curiosidad de lado.

—Estás pálida, invocadora. Es sorprendente como nuestras consciencias se aferran tanto a lo físico que pueden recrearlo en una dimensión abstracta—Dolcetto hablaba con tanta tranquilidad que solo podía abrir los ojos e intentar resistir el impulso de interrumpirlo—Ser un invocador es más difícil de lo que muchos creen. Pasamos horas perfeccionándonos para combatir en el nombre de otros creyendo que es lo correcto—

Eso era cierto. Nos habíamos unido a la Liga de Leyendas diciendo que así evitaríamos las guerras y ayudar a construir un mundo mejor. O al menos yo creía que era así.

—Sin embargo... Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que eso es una mentira—Volvió a hablar y esta vez se acomodó su sombrero de copa—Nos decimos a nosotros mismos que anhelamos la paz cuando en realidad solo somos niños pequeños que huyen de su hogar y buscan solucionar problemas más grandes para olvidarnos de que existimos—

Algo dentro de mí se horrorizó al escucharlo.

—Te equivocas. Nosotros... Yo no...—Dije intentando que me voz se escuchara firme y segura. Dolcetto volvió a sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza y sus ojos me miraban con lástima.

—Todos los invocadores somos personas que huimos de nosotros mismos. Por esa razón es tan fácil quitarnos el nombre, en el fondo nosotros solo deseamos deshacernos de el ¿O acaso tú eres diferente? Dime que tenías una vida perfecta que abandonaste en el nombre de la paz. Dime que tú no utilizas la Liga de Leyendas como un escape e intentaré creerte—

—Yo no...—Agaché la cabeza y comencé a olvidarme incluso de como hablar. Evadí la mirada acusadora de Dolcetto y sentí un vacío, quería decirle que yo no había huido, que nunca había utilizado la Liga de Leyendas de una forma egoísta. Pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta y no salieron.

—En el fondo, sabes que tengo razón. Pero no es necesario que lo admitas en voz alta, después de todo no es como si fueses la única—De pronto Dolcetto colocó su mano sobre mi cabeza y me revolvió el cabello, de forma casi instintiva di un paso atrás. Él dio un suspiro cansado, como si hubiese sabido de antemano que iba a hacer aquello—Por alguna razón todos los invocadores sabemos que no deseamos fallar. No tenemos idea de porqué, después de todo ¿Recuerdas a algún invocador que haya fallado?—

—No—Respondí negando con la cabeza y de pronto el castaño soltó una risa.

—No puedes recordarnos. Simplemente porque estamos borrados de tu memoria, Drachenblut. De la tuya y de todos aquellos que se encuentran en la Liga de Leyendas, incluyendo a los campeones—

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, como si con aquello fuese a tener mejor visión para identificar quién era. Jamás en mi vida había visto a aquel sujeto, ni siquiera su nombre se me hacía familiar. Pero lo que decía tenía sentido, tanto sentido que las preguntas en mi cabeza parecían haber dejado de bailar y por primera vez me parecía estar tanteando el terreno de la verdad.

—¿Te conozco?—Pregunté ladeando la cabeza.

—Quién sabe—Evadió mi pregunta y luego se alzó de hombros—Pero lo importante es que entiendas lo que está ocurriendo. Esto es el principio del final, Drachenblut. Y me temo que si Nasus no encuentra la forma de acabar con la posesión de Reiter; la débil "paz" que ha creado la Liga de Leyendas se convertirá en una guerra sin procedentes—

—¿Tú conoces a ese invocador?—

—Él también es un invocador que no cumplió con las expectativas de la Liga de Leyendas. Reiter fue considerado fallido al involucrarse con la Magia de Sangre, así que fue borrado al igual que yo. No solo aquellos con bajo desempeño son considerados peligrosos, también los que hacen muchas preguntas o los que no pueden controlar sus poderes—Es por eso que existe un grupo de personas que desea la destrucción de la Liga de Leyendas. Sobretodo aquellos invocadores que han descubierto la "verdad"—

Dolcetto hizo una pausa antes de continuar como si estuviese repasando en su cabeza los últimos detalles.

—Nuestra magia va más allá de lo que nos han enseñado. Todos sabemos que la magia elige a sus usuarios. Esta puede venir a nosotros cuando somos apenas niños o ya adultos mayores. Un invocador se distingue de un mago promedio porque puede adaptarse a cualquier tipo de técnica. Somos capaces de sincronizarnos con mentes que no son las nuestras. La magia de los invocadores consiste en adaptarse en a la de alguien más para obtener los mejores resultados posibles. Pero... eso solo es el inicio. Cuando nuestra magia se sale de control podemos crear cosas maravillosas, maravillosamente horribles. Es por eso que la Liga de Leyendas tiene mucho cuidado con aquellos invocadores que quizás no puedan dominarse. Su magia podría comenzar a crear demonios, criaturas horrendas, quizás hasta dioses. Quién sabe. No hay límite para lo que podemos lograr. La Academia de Guerra es una prisión, no un centro educativo, querida Drachenblut—

Era demasiada información para mí. El lugar que había considerado prácticamente mi hogar en realidad solo nos había utilizado ¿O era al revés? Parecíamos fichas del tablero que ya ni siquiera merecían estar en el juego. Reiter había necesitado algo más que una simple revuelta para hacer que los campeones y los Altos Mandos se viesen en problemas.

—Espera... ¿Las cosas horrendas que caminaban por la Academia de Guerra las crearon los invocadores?—Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda e incluso tuve que abrazarme a mí misma al recordar como Kayle me había salvado de uno cortándolo a la mitad.

Bajé la vista a mis manos sintiendo temor de lo que la magia podía crear. Monstruos, demonios, fantasmas ¿En serio eramos capaces de hacer tales atrocidades con solo perder el control? ¿Acaso yo también podía perderme? Entonces pensé en cuando me había faltado el aire y me costaba respirar. De seguro muchos invocadores habían caído víctimas del pánico también, pero ellos no habían tenido a alguien cerca que les prometiera que todo iba a ir bien.

—Exactamente. Solo bastó con unos asesinatos para una reacción en cadena. Reiter no tiene un cuerpo físico, pero mucho de sus colaboradores son invocadores que se encontraban en la Liga de Leyendas cuando ocurrió el incidente. La neblina es una barrera que debieron haber creado ellos desde hace meses y solo ahora fue revelada. Su misión era debilitar a los campeones dentro de ella para evitar interrupciones—

—¿Entonces solo facilité el trabajo al venir a ayudar?—Y yo me había sentido tan orgullosa de mí por haber sobrevivido al Vacío. Me mordí el interior de la mejilla ante la frustración, Reiter ahora estaba suelto en el mundo físico.

—Para poseer a un ser humano es necesario que pase una buena cantidad de tiempo. Es una especie de corrupción que te va carcomiendo de a poco, pero Reiter ha debido mostrarse antes de que esta estuviese completa. Se tardó más de lo que pensaba, posiblemente porque Nasus te enseñó a controlar la magia de sangre— Dolcetto se acercó a mí una vez más y me dedicó una débil sonrisa—Reiter ha planeado esto durante años, pero estoy seguro de que el perro es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber qué es lo que tiene que hacer para salvarte—

Hubo silencio durante un par de segundos. Sin embargo lo interrumpí cuando no pude evitar sentir algo extraño en aquel sujeto que se hacía llamar un invocador.

—¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?—Dije levantando la mirada y sintiendo que aquello había requerido más valor del que había pensado—¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?—

Dolcetto junto las manos y dio un aplauso, como si hubiese estado esperando que le preguntara eso.

—Muy fácil. Cuando eres un fantasma encerrado en el mundo de los sueños puedes escuchar y ver absolutamente todo, pero no puedes intervenir de forma directa. Además digamos que cuando era un invocador que caminaba por los pasillos de la Academia de Guerra curioseé más de la cuenta, lo que me trajo hasta aquí. La curiosidad mató al gato, pero el gato obtuvo lo que quería—Dolcetto cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza mientras se alzaba de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto—Ahora depende de ti lo que harás con toda la información que te he entregado una vez que vuelvas a la realidad. Quién sabe, quizás poseerte ha sido el error más grande de Reiter o la mejor idea que ha tenido en toda su vida—

No sabía qué pensar. Dolcetto me había facilitado todo lo que alguna vez había deseado saber, pero había algo raro en su actuar. Alguien como él no podía haber fallado debido a una serie de derrotas, era demasiado, demasiado inteligente como para algo así. Si lo que me decía era la "verdad", Dolcetto había pagado caro todo aquel conocimiento y no parecía arrepentido.

—¿Puedo ayudarte a salir de aquí? Dijiste que los invocadores que fallan son borrados de la memoria de la gente... Pero no sobre qué les sucede exactamente—Pregunté sintiendo que estaba tanteando un terreno peligroso.

De pronto el piso bajo nuestros pies comenzó a temblar y me sostuve de los barrotes para no caer. Una enorme grieta había aparecido en el suelo e intenté alejarme lo más que pude de esta ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? Tragué saliva al notar que una sombra negra emergía de esta y parecía estar furiosa, era una figura sin ojos, solo con una gran y enorme boca.

—Quizás en otra ocasión hablemos sobre ese tema—Dolcetto abrió los ojos y luego me guiñó uno—Ahora tienes algo más importante de lo que preocuparte ¿Quieres vivir?—

—¡Por supuesto que quiero!—Grité. La pregunta me había parecido estúpida; por supuesto que quería vivir, necesitaba volver a la realidad y decirle a Nasus todo lo que estaba ocurriendo—¡No puedo dejar las cosas así, debo volver!—

Los barrotes de la prisión desaparecieron como si nunca hubiesen estado ahí. Como si el peso de mis palabras hubiesen sido lo suficientemente fuertes para destruir la celda. La sombra se acercó a nosotros y solo pude chillar mientras retrocedía rápidamente.

—Para despertar debes llegar a la superficie antes de que esta realidad termine de destruirse—Dolcetto se mantuvo de pie tranquilamente y pude ver como se interpuso entre la criatura y yo—Esta es solo una de las mascotas de Reiter. Intentaré conseguirte algo de tiempo; el resto queda en tus manos, invocadora—

—Gracias—Fue lo único que pude decir antes de comenzar la loca carrera por salir de aquel lugar.

La celda donde había estado encerrada no estaba tan alejada de la superficie. Pero para llegar a esta era necesario subir por una empinada escalera de piedra, tenía un poco más de tiempo gracias a Dolcetto, aunque los constantes temblores y el hecho de que toda la construcción del edificio se estuviese viniendo abajo no me ayudaba. Evitaba mirar hacia atrás para no caer en el pánico.

—Lo siento Drachen, de verdad lo siento—Escuché la voz de Nasus cerca de mí. Aquello me había dado una renovada energía, iba a decirle que no tenía porqué pedir disculpas. Después de todo gracias a él Reiter no había podido apoderarse completamente de mi ser.

Corrí tan rápido que incluso sentí que me faltaba el aire en una dimensión abstracta como esa. Divisé una puerta al final de la escalera y sin siquiera dudarlo, me abalancé sobre ella para volver a la realidad.

* * *

 _Duele._

El dolor era indescriptible ¿Desde cuando vivir era tan doloroso? Tomé una bocanada de aire que pareció desgarrarme los pulmones, todo estaba tan oscuro que me sentía aterrada. Lo primero que logré mover fueron mis manos y aún sin ver nada, intenté tantear el lugar en el que estaba. De pronto sentí que alguien me acariciaba la mejilla, sabía por el tacto que se trataba de Nasus.

De forma instintiva dirigí mis manos a la suya y quise sonreírle, decirle que dejara de pedir disculpas. Al abrir la boca comencé a tocer, mi garganta estaba seca y alguien rápidamente me acercó un poco de agua mientras levantaban mi cabeza para ayudarme a beber.

—Despacio—Escuché la voz de Soraka y tomé un sorbo de agua que terminó por hacerme tocer nuevamente.

—Duele—Me quejé e intenté moverme, mi cuerpo entero reclamó por el esfuerzo ¿Cuanto tiempo había estado ausente? Escuché a Soraka decirme que me tomara las cosas con calma, que todo iba a estar bien, que había sido una chica muy fuerte y ahora necesitaba reponerme antes de hacer preguntas.

Abrí los ojos y mi visión era mucho más limitada que antes. Moví mis ojos de un lado a otro cuando me di cuenta que algo no estaba bien, el lado derecho de mi rostro se encontraba ardiendo en dolor y sobretodo el lugar donde estaba mi ojo derecho. Tanteé el sitio con mi mano y este estaba cubierto de vendas.

—¿Qué sucedió?—Pregunté y al tocar por encima de mi ojo derecho murmuré una maldición entre dientes alejando mis dedos.

—Era la única forma—Nasus estaba sentado a mi lado y mi vista se desvió a sus garras cubiertas de sangre. Ahora entendía el porqué estaba pidiendo disculpas y a que se refería Dolcetto con lo que había qué hacer para salvarme—Lo siento mucho, Drachen. La única forma de librarte de ese sujeto era dañar lo que te unía a él: tu ojo derecho—

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Lamento no haber podido actualizar en Mayo. Me encontraba sin trabajo (mi anterior jefe me regañó por estar escribiendo) y tuve que priorizar mi búsqueda laboral. La ventaja es que ahora soy ayudante de una secretaria y puedo escribir tranquila. En recompensa por la espera les traje un capítulo más largo de lo usual.

Disculpen la tardanza, este capítulo tenía tantas ideas y conceptos que necesitaba que todo encajara perfectamente.


	12. Marionetas para un final

Disclaimer: League of Legends es propiedad de Riot Games.

* * *

 _Reiter respiró por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Hubiese preferido estar en el cuerpo de un hombre, pero el candidato que tenía en mente había terminado por traicionarlo en el último momento. Sin embargo nada de eso importaba, el espectáculo debía continuar incluso con el cambio en el reparto. No podía negar que admiraba la resistencia que había presentado la contraria. Normalmente cuando se poseía a una persona, esta ni siquiera lo notaba. Sin embargo la pequeña Drachenblut había luchado durante unos minutos, incluso antes de perder la consciencia por completo le había dedicado una serie de insultos._

 _—¿Cual es tu propósito?—Preguntó Shen mientras notaba como el ojo derecho de la invocadora se tornaba rojo y su aura era envuelta por la de otro._

 _—Es una pregunta demasiado obvia—Respondió Reiter soltando una risa despectiva—Tan obvia que no me daré la molestia de responderla—_

 _Nasus se quedó en silencio observando cada movimiento y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber bajado la guardia ¿Acaso no era él quien estaba al cuidado de ella? Intentó hablarle a través de su mente, pero era inútil alcanzarla._

 _—Oh no, tú ya has interferido demasiado, Nasus. Es hora de colocarte la correa, perro malo—Dijo Reiter de forma burlesca utilizando una vez más la voz de Drachen. El Curador de las Arenas omitió cualquier comentario posible, sabía que aquel sujeto seguía escondiendo trucos bajo la manga; tenía que actuar con cautela mientras no supiese de lo que era capaz. Su prioridad era traer de vuelta a la invocadora._

 _—Exijo tu rendición inmediata, invocador Reiter—Dijo Kayle golpeando el piso con su espada y acercándose un paso a la chica que se encontraba inmovilizada por el Ojo del Crepúsculo—Tus crímenes serán expuestos ante el Tribunal. Se te perdonará la vida si aceptas cooperar. No te favorece enfrentarte a los campeones de la Liga de Leyendas—_

 _—Me rindo entonces—Respondió alzándose de hombros y luego esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Shen estaba en silencio observando la expresión del rostro contrario, su instinto le decía que algo definitivamente no iba bien. Cerró los ojos un momento y luego volvió a abrirlos, ahora claramente veía al ser que había tomado posesión del cuerpo de Drachenblut; un invocador joven de cabellera albina y ojos dorados._

 _—Como lo supuse, el único capaz verme es el Ojo del Crepúsculo—Dijo y Shen pudo escuchar claramente su voz. El aura de Reiter estaba llena de odio y resentimiento, sin embargo lo que lo hacía aún más espeluznante era que su rostro estuviese tan tranquilo y sereno. Shen desenfundó la espada espiritual heredada de su padre y apuntó directamente al cuello del necesario acabar con esa presencia para que el balance fuese restaurado. Sin embargo algo lo detuvo. Por unos momentos, Shen pensó que se trataba de alguien sosteniéndolo, mas al mirar hacia sus manos se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado._

 _—¿...Que?—Murmuró el Ojo del Crepúsculo mientras sus ojos volvían a fijarse en los dorados. Reiter se encontraba aún sonriendo, como si hubiese sabido desde un inicio que atacarle era inútil. El campeón de pronto sintió que su cuerpo se movía solo, como si alguien más hubiese dictado que tenía que ser así, volvió a enfundar su espada espiritual y se levantó del piso dejando libre a la invocadora._

 _—Querido Shen, ustedes siguen siendo campeones—Comentó Reiter poniéndose de pie—Y nosotros invocadores—_

 _"Nosotros" El uso de aquella palabra hizo que Nasus se diese media vuelta y observase la enfermería, en las camillas ya no había nadie recostado_

 _Todo había sido una trampa desde el inicio, no todos los invocadores habían estado enfermos. De pronto Kayle desenvainó su espada dispuesta a atacar a Reiter que yacía en medio de la sala contemplando todo el espectáculo con una imborrable sonrisa en los labios. La distancia entre ambos se acortó en tan solo un segundo, la campeona no era capaz de volar, pero su capacidad para correr seguía siendo asombrosa. Profirió un grito anunciando el fin de la vida de ambos invocadores, no le importaba si con ello lograba salvar lo poco que quedaba de la Liga de Leyendas. Blandió su espada, dispuesta a cortarle el cuello, no le daría ni siquiera la oportunidad de curarse. Sin embargo comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se volvía más y más pesado. Volteó a observar y notó que el Curador de las Arenas había utilizado lo poco y nada que le quedaba de magia para relentizarla. Su cuerpo se detuvo en medio del ataque y el filo de su espada quedó a centímetros del cuello de la invocadora._

 _—¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Nasus?!—Gritó Kayle enfurecida e intentó moverse una vez más, siempre había detestado la maldita habilidad de Marchitar del Curador de las Arenas._

 _—No dejaré que ensucies tus manos con la sangre de una inocente—Dijo Nasus sintiendo el peso de sus palabras. Estaba rechazando el veredicto de la encargada del Tribunal de Justicia—Drachen no tiene la culpa de lo ocurrido—_

 _—¿No ibas a encargarte de mí, Kayle?—Preguntó Reiter ladeando la cabeza y miró al Curador de las Arenas, su relación con la pequeña Drachenblut era muchísimo más cercana de lo que imaginaba_ _—Te debo una, Nasus_ _—_

 _—¡Maldita sea!_ _—Exclamó el ángel moviéndose una vez más para intentar alcanzar el cuello de la invocadora. Nasus nuevamente intentó utilizar su magia, pero la neblina había mermado sus habilidades._

 _—No funcionará el mismo truco dos veces_ _—Dijo el invocador chasqueando los dedos. Al instante el ataque de Kayle se detuvo, aunque esta vez si había logrado hacerle un pequeño corte en el cuello con el filo de su espada._

 _—No puedo moverme—Dijo el ángel sintiendo como la ira se apoderada de ella y cayó de rodillas al piso aún sosteniendo su arma de batalla ¿Como era posible que un humano estuviese riéndose de ellos de esa forma? ¿Como era posible que un campeón hubiese privilegiado una vida a cambio de toda la Liga de Leyendas?_

 _—La mayoría de las personas creen que un campeón solo puede ser invocado en los Campos de Justicia—Comenzó a explicar Reiter mientras se paseaba por la enfermería—Pero los campeones no son más que marionetas en nuestras manos—_

 _—Hablas demasiado Reiter—Los presentes escucharon una voz femenina hablar desde un extremo de la habitación, caminó tranquilamente hasta quedar a la vista de los presentes. Lo más destacable de sus rasgos era su cabellera negra atada en una coleta. Soraka la reconoció como una de las invocadoras que había estado en camilla. La pelinegra movió una de sus manos y Kayle se levantó del piso como si se tratase de una muñeca._

 _—No puedo creer que hayas tenido que recurrir al plan B ¿Qué se siente ser mujer?—Preguntó otro invocador que al parecer había sido el responsable de mover a Shen para que dejase de aprisionar a Reiter. Era uno de los invocadores más jóvenes de la Liga, de baja estatura y pelirrojo._

 _—Es un gusto volver a verlos, Bondevik, Fiame—Saludó Reiter mientras el resto de sus seguidores se mostraban a los campeones y tomaban el control de sus acciones. Al principio comenzaba como una descarga eléctrica que recorría sus cuerpos y luego unos hilos invisibles parecían obligarlos a moverse, al intentar resistirse, terminaban siendo víctimas de una terrible fatiga—Será mucho mejor si aceptan cooperar. Esta neblina fue especialmente diseñada para ustedes—_

 _Cada campeón libraba su propia batalla intentando librarse de los invocadores. Nasus y Azir eran los únicos que seguían parcialmente en el control de sus acciones, pero sabían que cada segundo que pasaba era el equivalente a estar un paso más cerca de perderse a sí mismos._

 _"Nuestra forma Ascendida es lo que nos permite resistir, sin embargo no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que también caigamos" Pensó Nasus mientras estudiaba la habitación buscando una posible salida, la única opción que tenían era retirarse y pensar en una solución lejos del alcance de Reiter. El Curador de las Arenas miró de reojo al Emperador y este asintió con la cabeza, al parecer él ya había encontrado una vía de escape._

 _—¡Gloria a Shurima!—Exclamó Azir utilizando las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para darle vida una vez más a sus soldados. La enfermería fue cubierta por un torbellino de arena, como si el mismísimo desierto se hubiese materializado en aquel lugar para salvarlos. Nasus golpeó el piso con su bastón, provocando que el piso bajo sus pies se derrumbase._

 _Los hijos de Shurima no se dejarían vencer tan fácilmente._

* * *

 _Campeones e invocadores cayeron a pisos inferiores debido al derrumbe provocado por el Curador de las Arenas. Azir y Nasus habían aprovechado la confusión generada por la arena y habían logrado escapar de la enfermería. Si había algo de lo que estaban seguros era que el pésimo estado físico de los invocadores les ayudaría a moverse dentro de la Academia de Guerra sin ser detectados._

 _—La única esperanza de la Liga de Leyendas yace en los Ascendidos de Shurima—Dijo Azir con orgullo, el amor hacia su imperio siempre salía a lucir incluso en las peores situaciones—No planeo convertirme en un esclavo de los invocadores—_

 _—Nuestra única posibilidad es cortar el vínculo que une a Reiter a este mundo—Explicó Nasus y se pasó una mano por el rostro—En conclusión, debo sacarle el ojo derecho a Drachen. No hay otra forma, a menos que la mate—_

 _El emperador negó con la cabeza ante la segunda opción. A él tampoco le agradaba la idea de acabar con la vida de una invitada de Shurima._

 _—El problema es como te acercarás a ella—Señaló._

 _—Reiter está controlando a Drachen, por lo tanto no puede concentrarse en nosotros. Además de eso, noté que un invocador solo puede con un campeón a la vez, pero no sabemos cuantos hay aún. Somos Ascendidos, un humano no puede tomar posesión de nuestros actos tan fácilmente—Dijo Nasus—Para acercarnos necesitamos la ayuda del único ser que puede brindarnos un escudo anti-magia—_

 _Azir asintió al entender a lo que se refería el Curador de las Arenas._

 _—El Escudo Negro de Morgana—_

 _Caminaron en silencio durante horas, enfrentándose a las abominaciones que de vez en cuando, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo las evitaban. Preferían guardar sus fuerzas para el enfrentamiento que tendrían más adelante. Los pasillos de la Academia de Guerra estaban cubiertos de sangre, los cadáveres ya comenzaban a mostrar los primeros signos de descomposición._

 _—Debemos suponer que solo los invocadores que siguen las ideas de Ritter siguen con vida—Comentó Azir rompiendo el silencio—Y aquellos que estaban en clases recuperativas—_

 _—Fue una estrategia muy inteligente hacerse pasar por enfermos—Dijo Nasus sintiendo como si se hubiesen burlado de ellos—Lo poco que sabemos de nuestro enemigo es que es un invocador sin un cuerpo físico, con conocimientos sobre la magia de sangre y con mucha a su disposición—_

 _—El poder de Reiter se basa en ella, él necesitaba esta masacre para poder ejercer control sobre los campeones y crear la neblina—Comentó Azir y Nasus asintió. En los días donde Azir caminaba en el mundo como un humano había sido un alumno del Curador de las Arenas. Quizás por esa razón tenían una forma similar de planificar estrategias y sacar conclusiones._

 _—Ahora que lo pienso, los invocadores hablaban sobre alguien en sus sueños, Drachen también fue atacada mientras dormía. Eso explicaría como fue capaz de preparar todo este ataque sin que nadie pudiese saberlo, las pesadillas solo eran una excusa para alejarme de Drachen, él sabía que tarde o temprano podríamos descubrirlo con el entrenamiento adecuado_ _—_

 _—Probablemente los invocadores que sí estaban mal fueron influenciados por Reiter, controlar a alguien desesperado es mucho más fácil_ _—Dijo Azir sintiendo que al fin habían logrado descubrir gran parte de la verdad. Todo hubiese sido más fácil si el invocador albino hubiese dado un discurso detrás de sus motivos o algún tipo de monólogo. Pero no, el arma de aquel sujeto era mover los hilos en la oscuridad._

 _De pronto ambos Ascendidos se detuvieron al escuchar una risa maniática. Se miraron entre sí y asintieron, no tenían ninguna duda de que se trataba de Thresh. Quizás él sabía donde encontrar al Angel Caído. Siguieron el sonido que provenía desde una de las salas de estar de y para su sorpresa, el Carcelero Implacable se encontraba junto a Morgana. Los dos sonreían mientras parecían deleitarse con el sufrimiento de alguien más._

 _—No pensé que tendríamos la oportunidad de vernos—Dijo Nasus mirando a ambos campeones. El Carcelero Implacable soltó una risa y levantó la linterna que resplandecía._

 _—No podías pedir que me quedase en ese lugar cuando tantas almas perdidas vagaban por estos pasillos—Respondió Thresh acariciando la parte superior de la linterna._

 _—¿Capturaste las almas de los invocadores asesinados?_ _—Preguntó Azir._

 _—Solo las de algunos invocadores vanidosos. Ah, no hay nada como destruir las mentes de aquellos que se creen superiores_ _—Respondió el espectro de la Isla de las Sombras._

 _—¿Qué hacen aquí?_ _—Morgana alzó una ceja, claramente molesta por la interrupción_ _—¿Ya se aburrieron de cuidar enfermos?_ _—_

 _—Los necesitamos_ _—Nasus sentía una extraña incomodidad al solicitar ayuda de dos seres que estaban abiertamente en contra de todo lo que era correcto._

 _—¿Ah si?_ _—Morgana sonrió maliciosamente_ _—Te escucho_ _—_

 _—Nunca pensé que escucharía eso de ti fuera de la Grieta del Invocador, Curador de las Arenas—Respondió el Carcelero Implacable—¿Como puedo servirte?—_

 _Nasus dio un pesado suspiro y comenzó a narrarles lo ocurrido después de su partida de ambos. Desde el como habían aparecido Malzahar, Drachen y Kayle, Morgana al solo escuchar la mención de su hermana hizo un gesto de asco, hasta el derrumbe que había provocado Nasus para escapar de Reiter._

 _—¿Quieres que use mis últimas fuerzas para protegerte con mi escudo?_ _—Preguntó Morgana divertida por el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas_ _—Te ayudaría solo por haberte opuesto abiertamente a las ideas de mi hermana_ _—_

 _—Me vi en la obligación de hacerlo_ _—Repuso Nasus_ _—Thresh ¿Puedes sacar a aquel espíritu del cuerpo de Drachen apenas la libere de él?_ _—_

 _—Si_ _—Respondió el espectro soltando una risa_ _—Dos almas por el precio de una—_

 _—La de ella no—Dijo Nasus rápidamente y vio como Thresh parecía divertido—No tiene la culpa de lo que ha ocurrido—_

 _—Es una lástima. Estoy seguro de que hubiésemos pasado un tiempo muy agradable juntos—Comentó Thresh y se alzó de hombros—Sin embargo torturar a la mente maestra de todo este plan, destruir su consciencia pieza por pieza y deleitarme con cada segundo de su agonía es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar—_

 _—¿Qué hay de ti Morgana?—Preguntó Azir dirigiendo su mirada al Ángel Caído._

 _—Nada me fascinaría más que Kayle me debiese un favor, oh, que manera tan maravillosa de manchar su orgullo y reputación por el resto de su inmortalidad—Dijo esbozando una radiante sonrisa._

 _—Tengo una idea de donde podría ir Reiter_ _—Señaló Nasus y emprendieron la marcha al nivel más bajo de la Academia de Guerra._

* * *

 _Reiter caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos de la Academia de Guerra, durante el derrumbe había visto como la mayoría de sus seguidores terminaban separados. Bondevik era la única que había logrado quedarse a su lado, y por consecuencia Kayle también._

 _—¿Alguna vez pensaste que formarías parte de la destrucción de la Liga?_ _—Preguntó Reiter a la contraria y esta solo escupió al piso en respuesta._

 _Reiter y Bondevik recorrieron la Academia de Guerra eliminando a las abominaciones que quedaban aún. Estas habían cumplido el objetivo de sembrar el caos y ya no eran necesarias. También habían aprovechado la oportunidad para reunir a sus seguidores, ya estaban completamente bajo su mando Shen, Braum, Soraka, Ezreal, Kog'maw e incluso el mismísimo Malzahar. Ocuparían la Academia de Guerra como centro de operaciones e intentarían hablar con los invocadores en clases recuperativas, podían convertirse en potenciales aliados o bien, los eliminarían rápidamente._

 _Solo quedaba algo pendiente: Sus nombres. Reiter sabía que en el subterráneo de la Academia de Guerra yacía la bodega donde todos los nombres de los invocadores eran escritos por última vez. Había logrado estar en aquel lugar solo una vez, pero sabía perfectamente como llegar hasta allí. Sin embargo su sorpresa no fue grata al notar que Nasus, Azir, Morgana y Thresh lo estaban esperando._

 _Nasus había predicho que Reiter buscaría ese lugar. La única debilidad que podía tener aquel sujeto era su nombre. Antes de que los invocadores pudiesen reaccionar, Morgana se aseguró de brindarles a cada integrante de su equipo el Escudo Negro. El plan era simple, Nasus intentaría alcanzar a Reiter y los demás se asegurarían de que los invocadores y campeones controlados por ellos no interfirieran._

 _—Pero qué sorpresa—Dijo Reiter sonriendo amigablemente—¿Vas a encerrarme como lo hiciste con tu hermano?—_

 _Nasus sintió la carga de aquellas palabras sobre sus hombros, la culpa lo había consumido durante milenios y era imposible deshacerse de ella por completo. Sin embargo no permitiría que Reiter se saliese con la suya._

 _Las primeras en enfrentarse fueron las hermanas. Kayle no sabía qué era peor, el saber que de una u otra forma Morgana estaba ayudándola o que estaba a merced de las órdenes de un humano. Azir, Nasus y Thresh luchaban contra los demás campeones. El Emperador de las Arenas se encargaba de atacarlos directamente, mientras que el Carcelero Implacable se aseguraba de que nadie se acercase al shurimano. Por su lado Nasus intentaba abrirse paso entre los invocadores y los campeones, tenía que llegar a Reiter de algún modo._

 _Sin embargo era muchísimo más fácil planearlo, que hacerlo. Al solo intentar acercarse era atacado por Kog'maw o Ezreal desde la distancia. O cada vez que estaba a punto de alcanzarle, Shen se encargaba de aparecer y desviar su atención. De pronto, Nasus vio como Shen era arrojado hacia atrás por el gancho de Thresh y los soldados de arena aparecían por detrás de Reiter formando una muralla._

 _—¡Gloria a Shurima!_ _—Gritó el Emperador haciendo que sus soldados se moviesen y lograsen romper la formación que protegía a Reiter. Nasus no esperó ni un segundo más y se abalanzó sobre este, inmovilizándolo al colocar sus manos alrededor del cuello de Drachen._

 _—Solo eres un mortal—Dijo el Ascendido respondiendo a la burlesca sonrisa del contrario y apretó el cuello de la invocadora, no quería escuchar ninguna palabra más hasta que volviesen a ser las que estaba acostumbrado a oír—Uno que ha despertado la ira de un Ascendido—_

 _—¿Qué vas a hacer, entonces? ¿Me vas a matar y luego a exiliarte durante cinco milenios más?_ _—_

 _"Devuélvemela" Susurró en la consciencia del invocador y enterró sus garras en el ojo derecho de la chica. Reiter profirió un grito agónico. N_ _o podía creerlo, su plan era un éxito de principio a fin, cada detalle estaba perfectamente calculado, todas las piezas de su juego de ajedrez habían estado cuidadosamente colocadas para aquel glorioso momento._

 _—¡Déjame!_ _—Exclamó e_ _intentó moverse para librarse de su agarre, pero no había forma de que la fuerza física de un humano pudiese combatir a la de un Ascendido. Posiblemente su magia lo podría haber salvado, pero Nasus había atacado el único punto débil que tenía, y al parecer no le importaba dejar con un ojo menos a su querida estudiante._

 _Los invocadores al escuchar a su líder atrapado se dieron media vuelta para dirigir el ataque directamente hacia el Curador de las Arenas. Pero el Escudo Negro de Morgana era la única cosa que podía evitar el control de los invocadores._

 _Reiter no había previsto que Drachenblut iría a la Academia de Guerra para ir a salvar al estúpido perro, por lo que se había visto obligado a mostrarse antes de tiempo, a revelar su carta maestra antes de que la chica fuese completamente consumida por la magia de sangre. Tampoco había predicho que Nasus le enseñaría a controlar el avance de esta._ _Los había subestimado demasiado._

 _—¡Hijo de perra!—Exclamó Reiter colocando sus manos en el rostro del contrario e intentó patearlo._

 _Nasus soltó una risa al escuchar aquel insulto, por alguna razón le había causado algo de gracia. Volvió a enterrar sus garras y esta vez lo hizo con mayor profundidad, sin ninguna clase de piedad. Siempre había odiado la violencia, pero ahora encontraba una extraña satisfacción al ver el sufrimiento de aquel mortal que le había obligado a herir a Drachen y a dejarla con cicatrices de por vida._

 _Y entonces sus gritos fueron lo único que pudo ser oído en la habitación. El miedo paralizó al resto de los invocadores que yacían allí, la mayoría había perdido el control sobre los campeones. Reiter se aferró con toda sus fuerzas a la realidad, mas cuando el ojo terminó por ser desgarrado fue imposible mantenerse en el cuerpo de la invocadora, era demasiado doloroso estar vivo. Pero la peor parte no terminaba allí._

 _Su espíritu aún no se recuperaba del ataque cuando escuchó el sonido de las cadenas acercándose. Reiter comenzó a reírse de forma histérica sabiendo que el Carcelero Implacable había venido por su alma. Divisó la linterna a lo lejos y rápidamente utilizó las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para escapar_ _nuevamente. Thresh soltó una risa al percatarse de que ahora tenía a una víctima pendiente._

 _Reiter volvió al lugar donde yacía su encierro. El mundo de los sueños, aquel lugar donde los seres humanos escapaban de la realidad al cerrar los ojos. Por orden de la Liga de Leyendas, él había sido condenado a pasar el resto de sus días encerrado. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos años había pasado ahí._

 _"Me aseguraré que tu maldito perro no te vuelva a ver" Masculló sintiendo como su odio cobraba forma. La pequeña Drachenblut seguía atrapada dentro de aquel mundo y dudaba mucho que esta supiese como salir de allí. Mucho menos el como enfrentarse a una abominación._

 _Recuperó la calma al recordar que había dado un golpe muy fuerte. Había perdido la oportunidad de caminar en el mundo real, pero al menos no se vería obligado a estar en el cuerpo de una mujer. Soltó una risa al darse cuenta de ello y preparó nuevamente su tablero de ajedrez._

 _Era hora de buscar piezas nuevas._

* * *

 _Por otra parte, la batalla entre campeones había terminado. Morgana y Kayle se miraban entre sí, como si hubiesen lamentado no tener una excusa para seguir golpeándose mutuamente. Los invocadores habían logrado escapar utilizando los trucos que aún les quedaban bajo la manga. Nadie tenía ánimos para perseguirlos, la mayoría de los presentes se encontraba herido debido a los últimos conflictos._

 _—La neblina debería comenzar a dispersarse en cualquier momento—Señaló Morgana y se alzó de hombros_ _—Me debes una, hermana_ _—_

 _Kayle se mordió los labios, sin saber qué responder. Finalmente optó por ayudar a los invocadores en peores condiciones que ella a caminar hacia el exterior._

 _Nasus tendría tiempo de hundirse en la culpa más tarde. Ahora Drachen lo necesitaba más que nunca. Lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse de que seguía respirando, suspiró aliviado al notar que aún parecía estar viva._ _Rasgó parte de las ropas de la invocadora para usarlas como trapos. Su prioridad era detener la hemorragia para que la chica no muriese desangrada antes de que pudiesen volver a usar la magia curativa. Ejerció presión en la herida y recurrió a todas las técnicas que conocía para vendarla. Agradecía que todo el dolor lo hubiese sentido Reiter y no ella, sin embargo sabía que nunca podría borrar de su memoria los gritos de Drachen._

 _—Vas a estar bien—Dijo levantándose y tomándola entre sus brazos para llevarla hacia el exterior del edificio._

* * *

Nasus me contó lo que había sucedido mientras Reiter había tomado control de mi cuerpo. Me era imposible creer que gracias a Thresh y a Morgana me encontraba en el mundo real.

Tuve que volver a pasar mi mano por encima de la venda para convencerme de que mi ojo ya no estaba allí, me iba a ser muy difícil aceptar que tendría que acostumbrarme a vivir con ello de por vida.

—Cualquier conexión que tengas con Reiter ha desaparecido también. Estás a salvo ahora—Dijo Soraka como si intentase reconfortarme—Les daré un tiempo a solas, lo necesitan—

La campeona nos miró con una sonrisa en los labios y se levantó de su asiento. Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Nasus y yo nos miramos, como si no supiésemos por primera vez qué decirnos.

—Deberías descansar, Drachen—Recomendó y noté que extendía una de sus manos para acariciarme la cabeza, sin embargo la apartó como si hubiese sentido miedo repentinamente—Lo siento—

—Estoy a salvo gracias a ti—Dije y coloqué mi mano sobre la suya para demostrarle que no era necesario que se alejara. Le sonreí—Gracias—

—No deberías darme las gracias considerando tu estado actual—Respondió moviendo sus dedos con torpeza, como si hubiese querido entrelazarlos con los míos. De pronto sentí como el rojo se me subía a la cara, al menos aún me quedaba suficiente sangre como para eso.

—Me salvaste. Podrías haber dejado que me mataran, era el camino más fácil—Insistí ante su manía de culparse por todas las cosas malas que ocurrían.

—No quería perderte—

Sonreí inevitablemente al escucharlo decir algo así. Levanté mi espalda de la camilla y con la ayuda de un par de almohadas, logré quedar en posición vertical nuevamente. El mundo se veía extraño con tan solo un ojo que me tomaría un tiempo aprender a sobrevivir.

—¿Nasus?—Le llamé volteando levemente mi cabeza para poder mirarlo.

—¿Hm?—

—Te quiero—Dije simplemente, sin siquiera haberlo pensado mucho. No sabía si era el efecto de tanta magia curativa en mis venas o el estar tan cerca de no volver a verlo me había dado la idea de decírselo. Nasus me miró por unos segundos y como siempre, era imposible saber lo que estaba pensando.

—Yo también Drachen—Respondió y para mi sorpresa me rodeó con su brazo atrayéndome hacia él con cuidado—Mucho más de lo que debería—

* * *

Notas de la autora: No iba a publicar lo que había sucedido mientras Reiter destruía el mundo, sin embargo me pareció muy divertido narrar a Nasus enfurecido. Gracias a mi amiga veterinaria Keiji por su asesoría, pese a que no conoce nada del juego, si me ayudó a imaginarme las consecuencias de que un animal te saque un ojo.

No me deja de parecer gracioso que al final los chicos malos son quienes ayudan a salvar el día. Personalmente shippeo mucho a Morgana con Thresh (no me juzguen, siempre he pensado que harían una linda y mortal pareja)

Además de eso...¡Capítulo extra largo! Pero no quería dejarlos sin el momento adorable de Nasus y Drachen. Son muy buenos amigos ¿No?

Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo durante todo este tiempo. Este fic no sería nada sin ustedes.

Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	13. El balance

**Disclaimer** : League of Legends es propiedad de Riot Games.

* * *

 _"Más de lo que debería"_ Las palabras de Nasus inevitablemente hicieron eco en mi mente. Me estaba asustando el que algo así me hubiese hecho tan feliz.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir algo más. Como si tuviésemos miedo de arruinar el ambiente. Simplemente nos quedamos el uno al lado del otro disfrutando del momento.

—Tengo que decirte algo—Dije rompiendo el silencio y aún cuando no tenía ganas de separarme de él, lo hice—Es sobre Reiter y otro invocador que conocí mientras estaba inconsciente—

Nasus me miraba atentamente y en silencio mientras le narraba mi encuentro con Dolcetto. Me esforzaba en no dejar que ningún detalle se me escapase, lo más probable es que él pudiese sacar más ideas de las que ya teníamos.

—El primer objetivo de Reiter era la Liga de Leyendas. Y lo ha conseguido—Comentó Nasus mientras miraba hacia la ventana—Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que comiencen las guerras y las disputas entre los diferentes estados. No existe forma de recuperar la Liga de Leyendas en nuestra situación actual, la mayoría de los invocadores están muertos o bien, son fieles seguidores de Reiter—

—Mi hermana aún está viva—Dije mirándole fijamente—Y algunos de mis amigos también—

—Por el momento deberías mantenerte al margen de la situación—

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No puedes pedirme que me quede aquí sentada mientras los pocos que aprecio podrían estar en peligro!—Exclamé sintiéndome inútil ante la situación, sabía que el perder un ojo no era como una uña o algo así, pero tampoco podía dejar que eso me limitase.

—Solo te estoy pidiendo que pienses las cosas un poco, Drachen—Me interrumpió Nasus antes de que siguiese bramando—¿Estás completamente segura de que tus seres queridos no eran seguidores de Reiter? No podemos confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en tu hermana por el momento—

—¿Qué estás insinuando?—Pregunté un tanto ofendida.

—Tú misma me has dicho que Reiter envió una sombra a atacarte. Si se entera de que estás viva probablemente vuelva para cobrar venganza. Ya sabemos que se mueve a través del mundo de los sueños y que está vinculado a sus seguidores. Si uno de tus amigos fuese uno de ellos, estaríamos enviándole una invitación para matarte—

—Mis amigos nunca harían eso—

—¿Y si puede poseer a uno de ellos tal y como lo hizo contigo? ¿Has asumido lo que significa perder un ojo? Necesitas un tiempo para recuperarte, no puedes actuar de manera impulsiva deseando salvar a los demás si no te cuidas a ti primero—

Me crucé de brazos y agaché la vista, no sabía si sentirme bien por el hecho de que se estaba preocupando por mí o una inútil que no podía hacer nada sin salir herida en el proceso.

—Has crecido mucho—Continuó hablando el Ascendido al ver que no decía una palabra—Nunca pensé que irías hasta la Academia de Guerra solo por nosotros, ni siquiera Reiter. Y eso es lo que nos ha dado una pequeña victoria, así que te mereces un descanso para recuperar tus fuerzas—

—Tienes razón—Dije dando un pesado suspiro—Aún ni siquiera me he puesto de pie... No tengo idea de como serán las cosas a partir de ahora—

—Descansaremos unos días aquí y luego verás en donde realizar tu recuperación—

—¿No puedo volver a Shurima contigo?—Pregunté algo asustada. Sin la Academia de Guerra me había quedado prácticamente en la calle.

—Tienes otras opciones como Ionia. Tienen santuarios o cosas por el estilo en donde podrían ayudarte. También está la Ciudad de Bandle, pese a que solo habitan yordles, siempre están dispuestos a prestar auxilio a alguien que lo necesite—Me explicó Nasus de forma muy calmada mientras miraba hacia la ventana—Pero si quieres regresar a Shurima, sería un placer tenerte de vuelta con nosotros. Azir me lo ha dicho también—

—Lo único que deseo es regresar con ustedes—Dije y Nasus asintió esbozando una débil sonrisa. O al menos era lo que a mí me había parecido.

—Entonces apenas puedas adaptarte a tu condición emprenderemos la marcha de vuelta a Shurima—Nasus se levantó de su asiento—Te traeré algo de comer antes de que Soraka te cambie los vendajes—

Tragué saliva al pensar en que aún no podía ver el estado de mi rostro. Por lo que me había narrado el Ascendido sabía que seguramente nunca podría volver a mirarme a un espejo de la misma forma.

Nasus regresó con una bandeja con un plato de sopa y se ofreció a ayudarme. Sin embargo rechacé su oferta al sentir que ya estaba excediéndose con sus atenciones. Tomé la cuchara y tranquilamente me la llevé a la boca, pero al intentarlo terminé golpeándome en los dientes ¿Como era posible que algo tan simple se hubiese vuelto tan complicado? Lo intenté una vez más y se me cayó la mitad del contenido en la cama.

—Mierda—Dije ante la frustración y dejé a un lado la cena. Mi primera comida de verdad en días y no podía utilizar un estúpido utensilio.

—Es normal—Dijo Nasus tranquilamente y tomó la cuchara—Tienes que acostumbrarte a ver las cosas de nuevo, de otra forma—

De pronto miré que estaba extendiéndome una cucharada de sopa. No sabía qué era lo peor, si estar en esa situación o el cómo alguien tan enorme manejaba algo tan pequeño con tanta facilidad.

 _"Que vergüenza"_ Pensé mientras sentía como el rojo se me subía a la cara.

—No me hagas recurrir a los métodos que utilizaba con Renekton cuando era un bebé—Comentó y negué con la cabeza intentando conservar mi dignidad. Él me miró por unos segundos y volvió a insistir—Por favor Drachen, tienes que recuperarte. Hazlo por mí—

Golpe bajo. Eso era manipulación sentimental en todas sus letras. Sin embargo había logrado su cometido y me había hecho aceptar su ayuda de mala gana.

—Siempre funciona—

—No es justo. Hiciste trampa—

Ambos soltamos una risa.

Al terminar de comer, Soraka entró a la habitación con una gran cantidad de vendas y diferentes hierbas medicinales. Nasus se despidió de mí e insistió en que apenas Soraka terminase, debía dormir.

—Se ve que te quiere mucho—Dijo Soraka mientras comenzaba a quitarme los vendajes de la cara con cuidado—Y tú también ¿No?—

—Sí—Respondí sintiendo algo muy cálido dentro de mí al pensar en él. No sabía exactamente lo que era, pero me hacía sentir estúpidamente feliz el saber que éramos importantes el uno para el otro.

Tragué saliva al ver las vendas ensangrentadas que Soraka había removido y por un momento me pregunté que clase de heridas tendría mi rostro.

—Soraka... ¿Tienes un espejo?—Pregunté y la campeona me miró con una expresión de incomodidad en el rostro.

—No es buena idea que te veas aún, Drachenblut. Deberías esperar a que las heridas se cierren primero—Respondió.

—Pero... ¿De verdad están tan mal?—

—No solo perdiste el ojo. También tienes muchos cortes provocados por las garras de Nasus en tu mejilla. Las heridas provocadas por un Ascendido no se pueden sanar de forma rápida, incluso usando magia curativa es muy difícil que se cierren—

—Soraka...Por favor—Supliqué y ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Entiendo como te sientes, Drachenblut. Pero tu curiosidad solo hará que te sientas más angustiada, te prometo que apenas vea una mejoría yo misma te traeré un espejo—

Comprendí que era inútil seguir discutiendo y asentí a sus palabras. Tranquilamente esperé que me cambiase los vendajes y colocara hierbas para reducir el dolor. Todo lo hacía de forma tan lenta y cuidadosa que me era imposible emitir queja alguna. Finalmente me dio a beber un té de hierbas para que pudiese dormir tranquila, pese a que me era difícil llevarme la taza a la boca, con un poco de ayuda de parte de la campeona pude terminar con el brebaje.

* * *

Estábamos en una posada ubicada a unos kilómetros de la Academia de Guerra. Según me había explicado Nasus, había estado durmiendo durante un par de horas antes de volver al mundo real. Soraka había decidido acompañarlo debido a que le preocupaba el estado de mi herida. Por otro lado, Azir había regresado a Shurima para asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden. Y como siempre, no sabíamos nada de Sivir.

Me sentía agotada y adolorida, según Nasus era normal considerando las experiencias vividas en el último tiempo. Prueba de ello eran las vendas que me cubrían prácticamente todo el lado derecho de la cara. Me era inevitable sentir que mi ojo estaba ahí y Soraka amablemente me explicaba que eso era normal, que aquello se llamaba "Dolor del miembro fantasma" y que mi cuerpo aún no asimilaba la realidad. Podía ponerme de pie, sin embargo me era horrible intentar abrir una puerta o acercar algo a mi rostro. Todo parecía estar a una distancia equivocada y me requería el doble de esfuerzo el intentar leer o buscar cosas pequeñas.

Al tercer día logré cenar sin la ayuda del Curador de las Arenas, a él le parecía divertido ayudarme, sin embargo a mí me causaba un poco de incomodidad el depender tanto de alguien más. Nasus soltó una risa al ver que poco a poco parecía estarme recuperando. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba contándome historias o ayudándome a realizar acciones básicas como abrir las puertas o caminar, incluso se había tomado la molestia de explicarme qué hierbas medicinales me ayudarían con el dolor y cuales eran las que debía colocar en las vendas. Algo me decía que él le pedía a Soraka que cambiase mis vendajes solo porque no era capaz de ver mi rostro sin sentirse culpable.

Sin embargo durante la cuarta noche en la posada, algo extraño ocurrió. Me desperté al sentir ruido.

—¿Nasus?—Si ya me era difícil ver en la oscuridad, con un ojo la situación era mucho peor. Logré levantar mi espalda de la cama y solo pude ver una sombra correr desde un extremo a otro. Era imposible que Nasus se moviese a esa velocidad y mucho menos quedándose en silencio. Me puse de pie lo más rápido que pude y de pronto vi como la puerta de la habitación se venía abajo junto con dos figuras peleando. Pero mi sorpresa más grande no fue esa, sino que el descubrir que una de ellas era Nasus y que la otra era la de un enorme cocodrilo.

—¡Ahora no puedes escapar de mí, hermano!—Exclamó la bestia colocándose sobre él e intentando cortar su cuello con su arma.

 _Renekton._

—¡Drachen, agáchate!—Gritó el Curador de las Arenas y de forma instintiva le obedecí. Justo por encima de mi cabeza había pasado un enorme y afilado _shuriken_.

—¡Ah!—Grité moviéndome hacia el lado contrario y intenté levantarme. Pero a mi cuerpo se le había olvidado lo que era la actividad física y solo pude dar dos pasos antes de volver a caer al piso. Comencé a gatear esquivando las armas de mi atacante, sin embargo algunas de ellas habían logrado dejarme algunos rasguños en los brazos.

Nasus golpeó a Renekton en el abdomen y este se retorció sobre sí mismo. Aprovechando el momento, el Curador de las Arenas se lo quitó de encima y al colocarse de pie le lanzó hacia el lugar donde yacía el atacante en las sombras. El Carnicero de las Arenas terminó estampado en una pared.

—Eso estuvo cerca—Dijo repentinamente la persona que aún se mantenía oculta e inevitablemente un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al reconocer la voz del Maestro de las Sombras, Zed—Sería mucho mejor si aceptasen cooperar, Nasus—

—¿Mi cabeza...?—Pregunté y el Curador de las Arenas se acercó para ayudarme.

—Así es, _invocadora_ —Respondió Zed soltando una risa burlona—La Liga de Leyendas ha ordenado la completa aniquilación de los invocadores que aún se encuentren vivos. Y eso incluye a los campeones que les presten ayuda. Todos ustedes son considerados traidores—

—Pero...—Intentaba entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Zed siempre había sido considerado uno de los campeones más oscuros y crueles de la Liga. Sobretodo después de haber asesinado a quién había sido su padre ¿Y él nos hablaba sobre traición?—No hemos hecho nada malo... ¡Nosotros evitamos que algo peor ocurriera!—

Zed volvió a reírse y esta vez me dio la sensación de que estaba justo detrás de mí. Intenté moverme, sin embargo había sido demasiado lenta y la sombra de Zed me había atrapado tomándome del cuello e inmovilizándome con su brazo. Nasus estuvo a punto de moverse, pero justo en ese instante Renekton se abalanzó sobre él rugiendo de ira, ambos se enfrascaron en un combate colosal en la cual intercambiaban golpes e intentaban arrojar al otro al piso.

—¡Déjalo!—Exclamé pataleando y sentí el frío del arma de Zed en mi mejilla—¡Él no ha hecho nada!—

—¿No lo sabías, eh? Nasus ya no es un campeón de la Liga de Leyendas. Ha sido considerado un traidor al igual que tú—

Con horror me di cuenta de que ese era el final del camino ¿Todo lo que habíamos conseguido terminaría así sin más? Sentí la impotencia y la ira crecer dentro de mí, pero el patalear e intentar librarme de su agarre era imposible. Zed soltó otra risa burlona y movió su brazo, listo para acabar con mi vida. Me mordí los labios y de pronto vi que un aura extraña rodeaba mi cuerpo.

—Hijo de puta—Exclamó el Maestro de las Sombras y se apresuró a clavar su arma en mi cuello, mas esta ni siquiera me había tocado y se había desviado hacia una extraña figura que se había materializado de la nada justo en frente de nosotros. La sombra de Zed desapareció y la figura que se había materializado me tomó entre sus brazos mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia el exterior de la posada.

Nunca en mi vida había pensado que algún día la habilidad especial de Shen me salvaría de verdad.

—Nasus necesita ayuda—Le comenté al Ojo del Crepúsculo mientras este me dejaba en el piso cerca de un árbol.

—El Curador de las Arenas puede vencer a su hermano—Respondió el ninja y me dio la espalda dejando que su mirada se clavase en el oponente que estaba acercándose peligrosamente hacia nosotros.

—¿Quién es el traidor ahora?—Preguntó Zed.

—El balance debe ser restaurado—Respondió el ninja y desenvainó su espada—Y la muerte de la invocadora solo lo perturbará aún más—

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : ¡Mi primera actualización en Rusia! Desde principio de años estuve postulando a una beca para estudiar en Rusia y pues después de muchos problemas al fin me encuentro instalada en Moscú. Lamento muchísimo la demora, sin embargo estuve un mes casi sin tocar el computador debido a todos los cambios. Pero me encuentro muy feliz de estar cumpliendo uno de mis sueños de toda mi vida.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y espero poder traerles pronto el siguiente capítulo.


	14. Noche sin estrellas

Si mi cabeza aún funcionaba bien, el mundo se había vuelto así: Zed y Renekton eran los chicos buenos. Shen y Nasus los traidores que estaban protegiendo a una convicta.

—Invocadora, intenta mantenerte al margen de la situación—Dijo Shen al mismo tiempo que desenvainaba la espada que normalmente utilizaba contra los enemigos con forma material—Probablemente hayan más buscando tu cabeza _—_

Asentí mientras sentía como el lado derecho de mi rostro había comenzado a arder, como si algo estuviese quemándome por dentro. Durante días no había hecho ningún movimiento brusco y ahora lo único que deseaba era volver a recostarme. Mi rango de visión era muchísimo más limitado y me parecía que en cualquier momento algo saltaría de la oscuridad para cortarme el cuello.

En la Grieta del Invocador, siempre me había fascinado el como los campeones se enfrentaban unos a otros. Sin embargo, verlos en el mundo real era completamente diferente. No estaban restringidos a usar solo un número de habilidades y tampoco dependían de sus invocadores.

Me moví con dificultad hacia mi izquierda para evitar que un shuriken lanzado por Zed me hiriese, y solo gracias a que Shen había logrado desviarlo en el último segundo no me encontraba sangrando. El segundo ataque no se hizo esperar y con la misma agilidad de antes, el Ojo del Crepúsculo nuevamente lo desvió.

—¿Cuanto tiempo vas a resistir cuidándote a ti y a la invocadora?—Preguntó Zed mientras reía y una de sus sombras aparecía por detrás de Shen y buscaba atacarlo en su punto ciego. Pero Shen se había percatado de la intenciones contrarias y había terminado abalanzándose sobre él.

Mi mirada se desvió rápidamente al escuchar un estallido, el polvo me hizo toser y tuve que cubrirme el rostro con las manos para evitar que los pequeños escombros me hiciesen daño. La posada había sido derrumbada al ser el escenario de batalla de dos Ascendidos de Shurima.

Tosí debido a la nube de polvo y en vano busqué dentro de mi limitado rango de visión la figura del Curador de las Arenas. De pronto algo me cubrió la boca, evitando que pudiese gritar y lancé golpes al aire intentando alcanzar su cara. Sin embargo me detuve al sentir como sus manos pasaban por sobre los vendajes y lentamente el dolor empezaba a aliviarse.

—Soy yo, invocadora—Dijo con voz calmada y pude reconocer a Soraka aún sin verla. Murmuré una disculpa en voz baja y ella le restó importancia al asunto—Tenemos que movernos ¿Puedes caminar?—

—Me es difícil—Respondí y rápidamente me ayudó a colocarme de pie mientras cruzaba su brazo por mi cintura para que no perdiese el equilibrio—Espera...Nasus, tenemos que...—

—Él puede encargarse solo de su hermano—Dijo Soraka poniéndose en marcha.

—P-pero...—

—Drachen, Nasus te alcanzará pronto. Si te quedas aquí lo único que conseguirás es que te maten—

Iba a preguntar hacia dónde tenía que ir, cuando noté que Soraka me estaba guiando a través de la espesura de un bosque. Gracias a su magia, me sentía muchísimo mejor e incluso me daba la sensación que había recuperado mi equilibrio. También aprovecho la distancia para colocar vendas en las heridas que me habían provocado los ataques de Zed.

Caminamos durante varios minutos y aún al estar lejos del campo de batalla, podía sentir como la tierra temblaba ante el combate de los Ascendidos y el choque entre las espadas de ambos ninjas.

—Soraka...¿Hacia dónde vamos?—Pregunté.

—Tú irás de regreso a Shurima. Ahí Nasus y Azir pueden protegerte—Dijo Soraka y a juzgar por la seguridad con la que lo había dicho, ya había discutido el tema con Nasus antes.

—¿Irás con nosotros también?—

—No puedo acompañarlos. Con esto de la Liga de Leyendas fuera de control...Seré más útil si me mantengo en movimiento y ayudo a quienes no tengan donde regresar—Respondió y esbocé una sonrisa triste al darme cuenta de que incluso alguien tan buena como ella seguramente se encontraba en la lista negra de campeones—Además, el clima shurimano solo es para algunos pocos valientes—

—Sé que quizás ya lo he dicho antes...Pero muchas gracias por cuidarme—

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Drachen—Habló Soraka mientras seguíamos caminando—Mantenerte con vida es lo menos que podemos hacer después de lo ocurrido en la Academia—

—No pensé...Que las cosas terminarían así—Había perdido el único lugar que podía llamar "hogar", la mayoría de los que conocía estaban muertos y había terminado con un ojo menos.

—Esto solo está comenzando—Me advirtió y noté que estaba apresurando el paso, con torpeza logré seguirle el ritmo—Vendrán batallas aún peores, Drachenblut. Pero, al igual que Nasus, confío en que podrás hacerlo—

—¿Qué debería hacer?—Pregunté y una punzada de culpabilidad pareció golpearme al pensar que había dejado atrás al Curador de las Arenas. Si no podía volver a verlo...No, no, no; él no era débil y de seguro no tardaría en alcanzarnos.

—Mi opinión es que primero debes terminar de recuperarte en Shurima, adaptarte a tu nuevo estilo de vida—Respondió—Es probable que muchas guerras comiencen a desatarse al no tener a la Liga de Leyendas para evitarlas...Sin embargo, tú no puedes hacer mucho por eso—

—Lo sé—Dije agachando la mirada.

—Pero incluso si no puedes salvar al mundo entero, si puedes volverte lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a quienes quieres—De pronto se detuvo solo para mirarme y ladear levemente la cabeza—Sobretodo a él ¿No?—

Por alguna razón mi cara estalló en rojo. Sabía tan bien a quién se refería que incluso me estaba comenzando a asustar el reconocer que él se había vuelto tan importante para mí.

—Yo...Lo intentaré—Logré decir con mucha dificultad y agaché la mirada mientras el corazón me latía a toda velocidad. Soraka soltó una risa ante mi reacción y de pronto, como el cielo nocturno pareció resquebrajarse ante el aullido de un lobo.

Mi cuerpo se paralizó ante el miedo y al ver la mirada de horror que tenía la campeona en sus ojos, la situación no parecía alentadora. Volvimos a escuchar el mismo sonido una vez más y mi corazón comenzó a latir de forma desenfrenada ante la inquietud. Aquellos aullidos le pertenecían a uno de los depredadores más siniestros de la Liga de Leyendas.

Warwick también se había unido a la cacería.

Soraka se separó de mí y me tomó de los hombros mientras volvía a pasar su mano por sobre mi ojo, como si con eso se cerciorase de que el dolor no volviese. Tragué saliva y mis piernas temblaron ligeramente.

—Vamos a tener que separarnos—Dijo Soraka e inevitablemente me mordí los labios ante la idea de tener a un lobo persiguiéndonos—Escúchame bien, voy a ganar tiempo para ti—

—Te va a matar—Respondí al borde de un ataque de histeria. Primero Nasus, luego Shen y ahora Soraka se iba a quedar atrás solo para ayudarme a escapar.

—No lo hará—Había tanta seguridad y determinación en sus palabras que me sentí como una niña pequeña—Si sigues caminando hacia adelante, te encontrarás con una hilera de montañas. Ahí solo debes encontrar un pueblo donde podrás alquilar algún medio de transporte para regresar a Shurima en caso de que Nasus no haya podido alcanzarte—

—Pero...—

—Drachen...—Dijo acomodándose su largo cabello mientras me sonreía amigablemente—Confía en el poder de las bananas ¿De acuerdo?—

Me revolvió en el cabello por última vez antes de darme la espalda y aún sin desearlo, comencé a caminar lo más rápido que podía hacia el río. Miré hacia atrás y la despedí con una mano, aún si ella no podía verme.

Pensé en utilizar mi vínculo mental con Nasus para saber si se encontraba bien, sin embargo él me había advertido de que no intentase usar magia hasta haberme recuperado por completo. No sabíamos el cómo reaccionaría mi cuerpo y prefería que todas mis heridas se encontrasen sanas.

A mi parecer habían pasado horas desde la última vez que había visto a los demás. Sin embargo sabía que seguramente no había pasado más de una hora a juzgar por la oscuridad en el cielo. Lo único que hacía era seguir el camino hacia las montañas esperando que los demás estuviesen ilesos. Logré llegar hasta un claro en el bosque y aproveché de recuperar un poco el aire, agradecía haber recuperado mi equilibrio y el que la herida no se hubiese abierto.

—Sigue adelante—Dijo una voz que me pareció ser la de Soraka y sonriendo me di media vuelta. Pero ahí no había absolutamente nadie. Me mordí el interior de la mejilla con frustración y sentí una agradable corriente de viento acariciar mis mejillas. Miré hacia el cielo y me pareció que las estrellas lucían diferentes.

 _"Es tu imaginación"_ Me dije a mí misma volviendo a encaminarme hacia las montañas y me llevé una mano al pecho, teniendo el presentimiento de que algo iba mal, muy mal.

 _"Sigue caminando, no desperdicies el tiempo que te han dado los demás"_ Volví a repetirme ante mis deseos de regresar para saber el como se encontraban. Tampoco era como si en mi condición pudiese ser de ayuda.

Las estrellas me seguían pareciendo extrañas, incluso me estaba dando la sensación de que la noche estaba más iluminada, como si hubiesen deseado guiar mi camino. Una y mil veces me decía que todos estaban bien, que en cualquier momento me alcanzarían y mis temores habrían sido solo alucinaciones.

Estaba tan equivocada.

Lo supe apenas escuché el aullido del hombre lobo anunciando que venía por su otra presa. Comencé a apresurar el paso, intentando imaginar alguna ruta de escape y al mismo tiempo, con la pregunta en mi cabeza de qué le habría ocurrido a Soraka.

 _"¡No, no, no, no puede ser!"_ Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de mi ojo y aunque sabía que era una pésima idea considerando lo malo que era mi rango de visión, me era imposible contener el flujo de emociones que estaban inundando mi ser. Ella seguramente estaba bien, después de todo no era como si ella pudiese morir de aquella forma.

Sin darme cuenta, me encontraba al final del bosque. Solo tenía que cruzar un puente y me encontraría en las montañas que me había dicho Soraka. Si las estrellas no hubiesen iluminado mi camino, seguramente habría tardado horas en encontrar aquel lugar.

—Se terminó el juego—Dijo una voz detrás de mí y me di media vuelta para encontrarme con la imagen de un hombre lobo cubierto de sangre con una expresión macabra—Se acabó tu tiempo para correr, invocadora—

De forma instintiva me hice a un lado al ver como Warwick se abalanzaba sobre mí, intentando clavarme sus garras. Logré esquivar el ataque apenas unos centímetros y decidí que aún en contra de las indicaciones de Nasus, tenía que utilizar la magia.

—¡Ignite!—Grité apuntando en dirección hacia él, esperé que el usual cosquilleo en mis manos me diese la señal de que había funcionado. Sin embargo no había ocurrido absolutamente nada.

 _"¡Es un hechizo simple, debería haber funcionado!"_ Pensé y Warwick logró derribarme al mismo tiempo que se colocaba sobre mí impidiéndome escapar. Forcejeé intentando mantener las fauces del hombre lobo lejos de mi cuello. Su saliva caía en mi rostro, provocándome nauseas a solo pensar que el aroma metálico provenía de la sangre de Soraka.

Al no poder usar magia, solo podía patearlo buscando algún punto débil. Sin embargo para Warwick aquello tan solo era un juego que hacía más divertida su cacería. Clavó una de sus garras en mi hombro y grité de dolor, pero sin dejar de resistirme. Mi fuerza era minúscula en comparación a la de él, pero me aferraba a la esperanza de que algo podía hacer para evitar mi muerte.

—¡Vas a terminar igual que esa maldita perra de las estrellas!—Gritó clavando sus garras y en el último instante cerré mis ojos, pidiéndole disculpas a todos a quienes habían intentando protegerme.

De pronto dejé de sentir el peso del hombre lobo sobre mí. Las garras dejaron de hacerme daño y abrí los ojos solamente para ver el como este era arrojado hacia el acantilado de donde pendía el puente.

Asustada y adolorida intenté ponerme de pie para encontrarme con la figura de Nasus a mi lado, jadeando como si hubiese utilizado sus últimas fuerzas en lanzar a Warwick.

—¿Estás bien, Drachen?—Preguntó Nasus y aunque me había alegrado de una forma inimaginable el verlo ahí, el horror me invadió al notar que su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y su armadura dorada estaba llena de manchas de sangre.

—Estás muy mal herido...Oh Dioses...—Dije tapándome la boca y él le restó importancia negando con la cabeza. Me acerqué para ver si podía ayudarlo y él respondió acariciándome la mejilla.

—Solo necesito un momento para recuperarme—Respondió sentándose en el piso y dejando a un lado su báculo—Estuve a punto de matar a Renekton y librarlo de su sufrimiento. Pero no tuve tiempo suficiente—

La sangre parecía habérseme helado por un segundo al escuchar que luego de tanto tiempo, la batalla entre los dos hermanos llegaría a un fin.

—¿Y qué sucedió?—Pregunté.

—Me detuve en plena batalla al ver lo que le sucedía a las estrellas—Dijo elevando su mirada hacia el cielo. Aquello había confirmado mis temores.

—No, por favor no—Dije sintiendo que las lágrimas nuevamente me nublaban la visión. Era mi culpa, era mi culpa lo que le había ocurrido.

—Drachen...Tú lo sabes tan bien como yo—Suspiró Nasus mientras me abrazaba por la espalda atrayéndome hacia él—Soraka ha regresado a su lugar con las estrellas—

Y entonces, me lancé a llorar.

* * *

 _Notas de la autora: No puedo creer que el fic haya cumplido un año ya -Trae un pastel y le canta el cumpleaños feliz a su pequeña creación-_

 _Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews y por los mensajitos que he visto que me dejan preguntando como va Rusia. La verdad es que tuve mi primera gripe y me morí casi por una semana, también me quemé el pie y pues; muchos accidentes que me han hecho darme cuenta que tengo una facilidad increíble de atraer problemas. Pero aquí seguimos, caminando hacia adelante y actualizando el fic._

 _Yo sé que la pregunta ahora es: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡En serio has matado a Soraka!? La respuesta es, tal y como leyeron en el fic, efectivamente sí. Warwick la mató. Pese a que mis amigos me odien y me estén enviando amenazas de muerte, sin la Liga de Leyendas, muchos campeones dejarán la tregua y comenzaran a enfrentarse entre sí. Obviamente habrán muchos afectados, muertos, heridos y cosas así._

 _Así que como diría mi amigo Reiter, este es solo el comienzo del final. Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

 _Desde Rusia con amor,_

 _GeminixSyndrome._


	15. Lionhart

_Disclaimer: League of Legends es propiedad de Riot Games._

Soraka había intentado salvarme de forma desesperada, incluso al coste de su propia vida. Lo único que deseaba era llorar hasta que las lágrimas se me acabasen, sin embargo no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Estábamos en una carrera contra el tiempo y no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad que ella me había dado. Me tragué las lágrimas restantes y me levanté del piso limpiándome la nariz con la punta de mi camisa de dormir.

Había olvidado que al haber sido atacados de noche, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de cambiarme de ropa o algo tan simple como colocarme zapatos. Miré mis pies y noté que estaban llenos de heridas y tierra debido al terreno boscoso.

—¿Te duele mucho?—Preguntó Nasus al verme incómoda y negué con la cabeza. Hablaba de forma tranquila, pero e era imposible ignorar la herida en el abdomen que le había causado Renekton. Y aunque él insistía que estaba bien, no podía creerle considerando el dolor que sus ojos reflejaban.

—Tenemos que seguir avanzando—Dije y sentí una extraña nostalgia al oírme decir eso. Él me observó unos momentos antes de soltar un suspiro cansado—¿Cómo está tu ojo?—

Incluso cuando él estaba en peores condiciones que yo, se seguía preocupando más por mí que por él.

—Estoy bien. Solo duele un poco, nada de qué preocuparse...—Sonreí levemente para darle seguridad a mis palabras—¿Estás seguro que puedes caminar con esa herida?—

—No te preocupes por mí—Respondió pasando su mano por mi cabeza y emprendimos la marcha—Encontraremos una aldea antes de adentrarnos al desierto y luego lo cruzaremos—

—Por favor, que no sea a pie—

—Tranquila, buscaré un camello o algo para ti...Sino, podría llevarte en mi espalda—

—Oh por los Dioses, me daría demasiada vergüenza—

Ambos nos reímos al imaginar la escena. El Guardián Ascendido de la Antigua Shurima cargando a una humana con un ojo menos por todo el desierto.

El problema era que ninguno de los dos podía dar un paso sin soltar un quejido de dolor. Cada cierto teníamos que detenernos para que pudiésemos tomar aire y luego seguíamos caminando a un ritmo más pausado. Pese a que intentaba seguir adelante, el efecto de la adrenalina había desaparecido por completo y apenas podía apoyarme en mis propios pies. Cada paso que daba era el equivalente a sentir piedras incrustándose casi como si fuesen espinas.

—¿Te duele mucho?—Preguntó y negué con la cabeza—Drachen, no mientas. Te llevaré en mi espalda—

—Ni se te ocurra—Dije frunciendo el ceño—Estás en peores condiciones que yo. Lo mejor sería que paremos un momento—

Para mi sorpresa, Nasus asintió.

—Solo un momento—Respondió sentándose en el suelo y respirando con dificultad. Lo abracé por los hombros teniendo cuidado de no rozar alguno de los cortes que tenía intentando reconfortarlo.

Ya había amanecido y los primeros rayos de sol se estaban filtrando entre las hojas de los árboles. Si no hubiésemos estado huyendo por nuestras vidas malheridos, quizás hubiésemos estado toda la tarde ahí disfrutando del paisaje.

—Nasus... ¿Lo de Soraka fue mi culpa?—Pregunté sin poder evitar el tema. Llevaba horas sin poder conciliar la idea de que la campeona ya no estaba con nosotros—Yo...No pude hacer nada—

—No es como si hubieses podido hacer algo, Drachen—Respondió casi de forma inmediata—Esto no es culpa tuya, nada de lo que está pasando lo es. Solo eres quien estuvo en el lugar y momento equivocados, podría haber sido cualquier invocador. Si dejas que la culpa te consuma, terminarás muriendo por dentro y eso es el equivalente a que no respetes la oportunidad que te ha dado Soraka—

—Siempre me das los mejores consejos—

—Soy mejor dándolos que llevándolos a la práctica—

—Nasus...—

—¿Drachen?—

—Me alegra que estés aqui, conmigo...Quiero decir...Han pasado muchas cosas malas y...me hace feliz que sigamos...j-juntos—

 _"¿¡Qué acabo de decir!?"_ Quise golpearme la cabeza contra un árbol y perder el conocimiento para siempre. O despertar en una realidad paralela donde mi lengua no me traicionaba y no terminaba diciendo cosas sin sentido.

Respiré profundamente y sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, posé mis labios sobre su mejilla derecha y le besé de forma suave. Definitivamente era el beso más extraño que había dado en toda mi vida considerando que su piel era bastante diferente a la de un humano.

 _"¿¡Qué acabo de hacer!?"_ Me grité a mí misma sintiendo que el rojo se me estaba subiendo a la cara. Ni siquiera había pensado en lo que había hecho, ni en las consecuencias que algo así podía traer. Sentí como si me hubiesen apretado el corazón con un puño y estuve a punto de alejarme cuando sentí la mano de Nasus sobre mi cabeza, acariciando mi cabello con cuidado.

—Drachen...—Dijo colocándose de pie nuevamente y me pregunté si acaso se había sentido incómodo o algo, pero estaba mirando fijamente el lado derecho de mi rostro. Me mordí el interior de la mejilla nerviosa y jugueteé con mis dedos sin poder despegar mi vista de él. El silencio se había hecho demasiado largo ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer?

—Perdón—Murmuré recurriendo a la única palabra que sabía perfectamente de memoria.

—No pidas perdón. No es necesario—

—Perdón—

—¿Estás pidiendo perdón por decir perdón?—

Asentí.

—Eso fue inesperadamente agradable—Soltó repentinamente y estuve a punto de gritar otra disculpa—Lamento no poder retribuirlo de la misma forma—

 _"¿R-retri...buirlo...?"_

¿Por qué diablos cada vez que Nasus quería confundirme le era tan sencillo? Quise preguntarle qué significaba eso, sin embargo mis palabras quedaron en la punta de mi lengua al escuchar los pasos de alguien acercándose. Inmediatamente me preparé para un posible enfrentamiento y al fijar mi vista en la persona cercana a nosotros, me fue imposible no soltar un suspiro de alivio al reconocer aquella larga caballera negra.

—¿Qué clase de extraña relación están teniendo ustedes dos?—Preguntó Sivir alzando una ceja y sentí como los colores se me estaban subiendo a la cara, de un salto me alejé de Nasus. Él se río suavemente—No me lo digan, no quiero saber—

—N-nosotros...Eh...Quiero decir yo...eh...—Comencé a hablar moviendo mis brazos de manera exagerada intentando conectar la lluvia de ideas que tenía en mi cabeza. Solo había estado abrazando a Nasus para que se sintiese mejor.

—Sivir. Es un agrado volver a verte—Saludó Nasus con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y luego sentí un leve escalofrío al sentir que su aura cambiaba levemente al seguir hablando—No quiero ser grosero, pero me gustaría saber cual es tu posición actual considerando los últimos acontecimientos—

Era verdad. Ya no sabíamos quienes eran nuestros amigos o enemigos. Incluso si ella había sido mi "niñera" en el pasado, no sabíamos cual sería su posición ahora que los invocadores habíamos pasado a la lista negra de los asesinos.

Pero yo confiaba en ella.

—Por favor Nasus, no es necesaria tanta palabrería—Respondió la doncella de la batalla bostezando—Simplemente pregunta si los vengo a matar o no—

Nasus asintió a sus palabras y los miré a ambos sin entender muy bien lo que ocurría. Sivir era nuestra amiga ¿No? Puede que a veces la desesperara un poco, pero...Nos llevábamos bien.

—Sivir no haría eso...¿Cierto?—Titubeé.

—¿Sabes cuanto vale tu cabeza?—Preguntó Sivir con una sonrisa radiante y negué sintiéndome repentinamente asustada de su amor por el dinero—Y si llevo la del perro probablemente aumenten la recompensa al doble—

De forma instintiva di un paso atrás. Nasus estaba débil y yo no podía utilizar magia aún, si Sivir quería asesinarnos había encontrado probablemente el momento perfecto. Se acercó a nosotros con paso decidido mientras alzaba su _Chalicar_ y sus ojos parecían brillar ante la idea de conseguir oro fácil. Nasus rápidamente me tomó de un brazo y me colocó detrás de sí.

—Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí, Doncella de la Batalla—

—Como si fuese muy difícil—Comentó la pelinegra haciendo girar su arma—Sé un buen perrito y no interfieras. Te daré una galleta después—

—Sivir, por favor...—Dije y antes de terminar con la oración, mi cuerpo fue empujado al suelo repentinamente. Nasus se había abalanzado sobre mí mientras Sivir gritaba que nos agachásemos.

 _Woosh._

El chalicar salió volando por encima de nuestras cabezas con tanta maestría y fuerza, que parecía casi como si hubiese sido solo una extensión del brazo de Sivir moviéndose.

 _"¿¡Qué!?"_ Pregunté al escuchar el grito agónico de otra persona que definitivamente, no había esperado el ataque. Levanté la vista solo para ver como esta caía desde las ramas de los árboles y antes de contemplar como se estrellaba como el piso, Nasus me cubrió los ojos. Sin embargo, no había evitado que escuchase el como sus huesos se habían roto ante la fuerza del impacto.

—Te daría un premio por tu actuación, Nasus—Se río Sivir acercándose a quién había caído, este aún se encontraba con vida al parecer—Dime, hijo de puta ¿Quién te contrató?—

—Zorra—Escupió este y escuché claramente como Sivir le profería una patada.

—Lávate la boca, basura—Nasus me seguía cubriendo la vista y me impedía ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, no insistí en mirar al escuchar el grito agónico del sujeto en cuestión.

—Escúchame bien, basura. Tú eliges: Te dejo amarrado al árbol para que las aves rapaces se coman tus malditos intestinos o bien, si cooperas te dejo en una aldea y nada de esto ocurrió. Si yo fuera tú, comenzaría a hablar...Hoy me siento piadosa—

Acto seguido, fue perfectamente audible el como Sivir le pisaba las manos y ni siquiera se molestaba en disimular su risa al escuchar el sufrimiento del hombre.

—Me contrató una familia demaciana—Confesó este soltando un aullido de dolor—¡Detente por favor!—

—Quiero nombres y apellidos—Al parecer Sivir estaba dispuesta a romperle todo el cuerpo con tal de conseguir la información que buscaba—Me estoy comenzando a cansar de ti—

—¡La familia Lionhart! ¡Solo tenía que matar a la invocadora, llevar su cadáver a Demacia y entregárselo para que ellos tuviesen la recompensa!—Gritó el asesino y escuché a Sivir reír ante la respuesta.

—Una puja de poder entre familias con esto de la caída de la Liga de Leyendas—Comentó satisfecha al haber descubierto el motivo detrás del intento de asesinato—Era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Gracias—

Por alguna razón cuando escuché la última plegaria del asesino por su vida. Ni siquiera me había molestado en detener a Sivir o recriminarle su actuar. Solo cerré los ojos (bueno, ojo) y rogué para que todo terminase rápido ¿Me estaba volviendo insensible o algo por el estilo?

—¿Era necesario matarlo?—Preguntó Nasus soltando un pesado suspiro y dejó de cubrirme los ojos, no sin antes advertirme que no mirase en esa dirección para evitar...pesadillas. Obedecí levantándome después de él y desviando la vista del cadáver.

—Mientras menos personas nos vean, mejor. Además no sabemos si hay más de ellos merodeando por aquí. Lo utilizaremos de advertencia—

—Entiendo—

—¿Todo fue una actuación?—Pregunté algo confundida debido a las acciones de Sivir, por un segundo de verdad había creído que ella y Nasus se enfrentarían.

—Oh por los dioses, Drachen ¿En serio crees que traicionaría a mi mina de oro personal?—Dijo la Doncella de la Batalla mientras comenzaba a saquear el cuerpo sin vida del asesino—Azir dijo que me pagaría una fortuna si te llevaba sana y salva a Shurima. Nada personal. Negocios son negocios—

—He de suponer que tienes un plan, Sivir—Señaló Nasus cambiando de tema, claramente todos los tesoros de Shurima ya estaban en la cuenta bancaria de Sivir.

—No esperaba verlos a ambos en tan malas condiciones, sobretodo a ti Nasus. Así que he cambiado un poco mis planes... Debemos curar tus heridas y cambiar los vendajes de Drachen. Tengo un caballo que puede llevarnos a ambas ¿Tú podrás caminar si descansas una hora?—

—Solo necesito un par de hierbas medicinales y unas vendas—

—A la orden—Dijo Sivir llevándose una mano a la boca y haciendo un extraño silbido. A los pocos segundos, un caballo apareció y Sivir lo recibió acariciándole la espalda—Buen chico. Tengo vendas y un par de ungüentos que compré en el pueblo, no pidan más—

Nasus sonrió mientras tomaba todos los objetos que Sivir le había entregado y los estudiaba con la mirada.

—Esto es más que suficiente. Muchísimas gracias, Sivir—

—No hay de qué. Mientras tanto bajaré a un pueblo cercano a comprar provisiones, volveré en una hora. No se muevan de aquí—

Nasus se había preocupado de cambiar los vendajes de mi ojo primero. Se notaba demasiado que se sentía incómodo al observar la herida y al parecer, aún se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido. Por más que le insistía que siguiese su consejo y no se preocupase por eso, él me insistía que era malo llevándolo a la práctica.

Nasus había vendado también mis pies y había insistido que evitase caminar mientras las medicinas hacían efecto.

Cuando terminó conmigo, comenzó a tratar sus heridas. De pronto noté que el Curador de las Arenas estaba quitándose la parte superior de su armadura e inevitablemente lo miré. Lo miré sintiéndome el ser humano más extraño de toda Runaterra al fijar mis ojos _(ojo)_ en un Ascendido shurimano antropomórfico de dos metros.

 _"¿¡Qué diablos te está pasando, Drachenblut!? ¡No es humano, no es humano, no es humano!"_ Me grité a mí misma y quité cualquier pensamiento extraño de mi cabeza, sin embargo la idea había pasado por mi cabeza y se había quedado revoloteando ahí. Por dos segundos había pensado en lo bien formadas que estaban sus abdominales.

De pronto noté que Nasus estaba observándome con una ceja alzada ¿Se había dado cuenta? ¿¡Qué mierda iba a decirle!?

—Drachenblut...—Me llamó por el nombre completo y sentí como los pelos se me ponían de punta.

—¿...Si?—Pregunté soltando una risa incómoda.

—¿Algo que te sea agradable a la vista?—

Qué.

De todas las reacciones del mundo, de todas las cosas que Nasus podría haberme dicho esa era definitivamente la única que nunca había estado dentro de las posibles opciones. Sentí como mi garganta se secaba y mi cara estallaba en rojo. Me cubrí con ambas manos y lo escuché reírse suavemente, casi como si hubiese disfrutado mi reacción.

—Era solo una broma, Drachen. No es necesario que te pongas así—

Negué con la cabeza. No era posible que algo así me estuviese ocurriendo a mí: era normal estar confundida si habían dos atractivos invocadores intentando salir contigo o bien, al menos si mirabas a alguien de tu misma...raza.

—Lamento si dije algo que te incomodó—

—No es nada—Logré susurrar a duras penas juntando toda la dignidad que me quedaba—En serio—

—Intenta tomar una siesta antes de que llegue Sivir—Dijo cambiando el tema radicalmente y asentí agradecida por haber dejado en el olvido lo que había pasado minutos atrás.

—Lo haré, gracias—

La primera noche en el desierto fue la más difícil, habíamos alcanzado la primera parte del vasto territorio de Shurima y habíamos montado un pequeño campamento. Hacía frío y pese a que Sivir me había entregado un saco de dormir, mis dientes castañeaban y no podía conciliar el sueño debido a las pesadillas. Cada vez que cerraba el ojo (se escuchaba tan horrible cuando lo pensaba de esa manera) podía escuchar los pasos de Warwick persiguiéndome o me despertaba gritando el nombre de Soraka diciéndole que no me dejase sola.

La cuarta vez que desperté, mi grito había sido tan fuerte que incluso Nasus se había asustado. Nasus se encontraba haciendo guardia al ser el único que no necesitaba dormir, me miró por un momento con tristeza. Estaba a punto de acercarse cuando Sivir se levantó del piso dejando a un lado su manta y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que no se moviese.

—Oh joder, Drachen—Me sorprendí al escuchar a Sivir hablar y de pronto sentí como se recostaba a mi lado y me abrazaba de forma algo brusca—Si quieres llorar, solo hazlo. Está bien, pero déjame dormir—

En ese momento entendí que Azir no era el único idiota de buen corazón. Me abracé a la doncella de la batalla y en silencio las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, como si al fin hubiese tenido permiso de llorar.

Cruzar por el Desierto de Shurima por tercera vez fue extrañamente más fácil de lo que esperaba. Nasus conocía de memoria el desierto y sabía perfectamente por los lugares que debíamos ir para evitar encontrarnos con mercaderes o ladrones. Incluso sabía de los oasis donde solo habían pequeñas tribus nómadas que solo hablaban shurimano. La mayor parte del tiempo me la pasaba en el caballo junto a Sivir y a unos metros delante de nosotras caminaba Nasus guiándonos.

En parte estaba ansiosa por regresar a Shurima. No me agradaba el calor, sin embargo el poder ver las estrellas durante la noche o simplemente sentarme en la gran biblioteca a leer me mantenían con la suficiente motivación para resistir el calor.

Al ver el Disco Solar de Shurima, sonreí pensando en que al fin el largo viaje había llegado a su fin. Lo único que deseaba era descansar en una cama, tomar una ducha y luego comer todas las galletitas shurimanas que Azir tuviese en su despensa.

Mi idea inicial era encontrarme con las calles vacías que el Emperador de las Arenas se esforzaba en arreglar. Sin embargo nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que habían...personas. Y no se trataban de simples tribus nómadas o mercaderes que habían aceptado quedarse un tiempo mientras pasaba alguna tormenta de arena.

Las calles estaban...vivas. Incluso habían un par de tiendas abiertas ofreciendo diferentes productos. Incluso habían niños revoloteando con algunos juguetes de madera. Fijé mejor mi vista en las personas que nos miraban con cierta desconfianza y tragué saliva al notar que muchos de ellos estaban vendados. Algo había ocurrido en nuestra ausencia.

No tardamos en llegar al Palacio del Emperador y este nos recibió alzando los brazos mientras abrazaba a Sivir, pese a que esta hacía una mueca de asco e intentaba alejarlo.

—Me alegra que estén de vuelta en Shurima—Dijo dándonos la bienvenida oficialmente.

—¿Azir, qué mierda está pasando aquí?—Preguntó la Doncella de la Batalla mirando con cierto reproche al Emperador mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Es bueno verte una vez más, Azir...Sin embargo me inquieta la presencia de tantos desconocidos en Shurima—Habló Nasus con tranquilidad pidiendo explicaciones a su modo.

—La gente de Shurima ha recurrido a su Emperador para pedir auxilio—Respondió el Ascendido lleno de orgullo—Debido a que los portales del Vacío han comenzado a aparecer en nuestro mundo y han arrasado con diferentes poblados—

—¿¡Qué!?—Exclamé al mismo tiempo que Sivir.

—Sin la Liga de Leyendas, el pacto de no agresión con el Vacío han desaparecido, por lo que se han liberado portales en pequeños pueblos—Explicó Azir moviendo sus manos y soltando un suspiro.

—Espera...Eso quiere decir que...—Comencé a decir mientras me mordía el labio inferior recordando mi viaje por el Vacío.

—Debemos prepararnos para enfrentar una posible invasión del Vacío—Dijo Nasus confirmando mis temores.

Nota de la autora: No estaba muerta, solo estaba...llena de exámenes y sufriendo con ruso. Pero hey, buenas noticias ¡Aprobé mi primer semestre! *Saca confeti*

¿Soy solo yo o Drachen está viendo a su querido Nasus con otro ojo? (lo sé, es un mal chiste. Perdóname Drachen por dejarte con solo uno) Y ya comenzamos con el otro arco de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, yo disfruté mucho el escribirlo. Tengo que confesar que con una amiga siempre tenemos charlas sobre las abdominales de Nasus, después de todo están muy bien trabajadas *Huye*

Gracias a todos por su apoyo, reviews y mensajitos. Son los mejores lectores del mundo y si pudiera, les daría galletitas shurimanas a cada uno de ustedes por permitirme compartir esta historia con ustedes.

Saludos a todos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

 _GeminixSyndrome._


	16. Nuestro Imperio

**Disclaimer:** League of Legends es propiedad de Riot Games.

* * *

La dura realidad me golpeó ¿En que momento había pensado que podría volver a los días de paz matando minions en biblioteca y comiendo galletitas shurimanas? Suspiré agotada al solo pensar en todas las cosas que vendrían por delante y pese a que estaba ansiosa por saber todos los detalles de lo ocurrido en nuestra ausencia, Azir nos obligó a descansar diciendo que sus labios se mantendrían cerrados hasta el banquete de bienvenida.

Sivir no disimuló su cara de odio al ver que ahora el Ascendido tenía sirvientes a su disposición y cuando una mujer se ofreció a ayudarla con su baño, la Doncella de la Batalla chasqueó la lengua y se marchó.

—Azir ¿Estas personas son esclavos?—Preguntó Nasus y me sorprendió lo directo que había sido.

—Oh no, estimado Nasus. Ellos trabajan para mí y se les paga por sus servicios como a cualquier ciudadano shurimano—Respondió alegremente Azir y pude ver que Nasus suspiraba aliviado—Construiré un nuevo y radiante Imperio sin la sangre de esclavos—

A lo largo de la historia de Shurima los esclavos habían sido la mano de obra barata que había permitido que su poder se expandiese. Sin embargo, Azir había decidido escribir un capítulo completamente nuevo sin los horrores de la esclavitud.

—Me alegra oír eso, Emperador—Dijo el Curador de las Arenas y yo asentí animadamente apoyando lo que él decía. El Ascendido con cabeza de halcón infló su pecho lleno de orgullo—Drachen, puedes darte un baño y luego te cambiaré los vendajes. Ten cuidado de no mojar la herida—

Levanté mi mirada y asentí mientras le sonreía a Nasus, la idea del baño me había agradado más de lo que yo misma me hubiese imaginado. El Curador de las Arenas le indicó a una sirvienta que se acercase y luego le explicó que necesitaba que me ayudara. Ella asintió a lo que él le decía haciendo una reverencia y luego procedió a hacerme una seña para que la siguiese.

* * *

Nunca me había imaginado lo maravilloso que podía ser tener un banquete de bienvenida luego de un baño. Nasus había cambiado mis vendajes y había utilizado algunos de sus ungüentos especiales para ayudarme con el dolor. Por primera vez en semanas no sentía el ardor o la comezón de la herida.

Éramos solo cuatro sentados en la mesa, sin embargo había suficiente comida para todo un ejército. Sivir aun parecía algo molesta, sobretodo porque había sido prácticamente arrastrada por Azir hacia el comedor.

—¡Es hora de celebrar el renacer de Shurima!—Azir alzó una copa de vino antes de iniciar el banquete de bienvenida apenas se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa. Sivir se había sentado a su izquierda y Nasus a su derecha—Y por supuesto, también su regreso—

Pese a que no me gustaba el alcohol, me esforcé en beber un poco para acompañar el brindis de Emperador. Se notaba que se había esmerado en ello. Había una gran cantidad de galletitas shurimanas con la forma del Disco Solar, diferentes tipos de pan, ensaladas, sopas y carnes. Ni siquiera había terminado de servirme un bocado cuando Azir colocaba algo más.

—¡Tienes que probar esto, Drachen!—Gritaba con entusiasmo y me era imposible rechazarlo al ver como me observaba ansioso por ver mi reacción—¿Y qué te pareció?—

Cuando ya había probado un poco de plato Azir comenzó a hablar sobre lo maravillosa que era la gastronomía shurimana y la necesidad de que el mundo supiese de ella; y era por eso que debía rehacer su Imperio cuanto antes.

—¿Como vas a hacer eso?—Pregunté mirándolo con curiosidad.

—¡Déjame explicarte el como será el proceso de renacimiento de la gloriosa Shurima!—Respondió Azir rápidamente soltando una risa despreocupada—Lo primero es hacerle sentir a nuestros ciudadanos que son parte del nuevo Imperio de Shurima. Luego de eso, nos encargaremos de comenzar a destinar tierras de cultivo cercanas al río; habilitaremos bodegas para la recolección de alimento en caso de sequía o...—

De pronto sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda al imaginarme a lo que se refería. Nasus y Sivir se miraron el uno al otro y me di cuenta de lo denso que se había tornado el ambiente.

—Una invasión del Vacío que asedie la ciudad—El Curador de las Arenas terminó la oración comenzada por el otro Ascendido y este asintió mientras su tono de voz se volvía más solemne—Supongo que ya es hora de hablar sobre lo sucedido en nuestra ausencia, Azir—

Azir asintió mientras daba un pesado suspiro y se cruzaba de brazos. Al parecer la alegría del banquete de bienvenida se había acabado. Desvíe mi mirada hacia Nasus y pude ver que estaba preocupado, lo supe al notar que su mano izquierda estaba empuñada.

—Después del incidente en la Academia de Guerra decidí regresar a Shurima para asegurarme de que todo estuviese en orden. Y en mi retorno, me encontré con la sorpresa de que algunas personas se habían trasladado de forma definitiva a la ciudad al escuchar los rumores de que la ciudad era un lugar seguro—Explicó Azir.

—¿Pudieron darte información sobre lo que los atacó?—Preguntó Nasus y el Emperador desvió la mirada hacia su copa de vino—No dudo de que sean criaturas del Vacío, sin embargo su comportamiento al parecer cambió debido a la caída de la Liga de Leyendas—

—Del primer grupo atacado, solo logró sobrevivir un niño que no puede pronunciar palabra alguna. Está traumatizado al punto de que ha perdido el habla—Comentó con cierta tristeza el Ascendido con cabeza de halcón—Deberías examinarlo después, quizás puedes hacer algo...aun—

Nasus asintió.

—De los otros sobrevivientes...La mayoría ha perdido algún miembro un brazo, una pierna...Ojos, lenguas, orejas—Relató el Emperador y de forma casi instintiva me llevé la mano al lugar donde alguna vez había estado mi ojo derecho—Los primeros refugiados llegaban en carretas pidiendo auxilio a gritos. Varios de ellos estaban mutilados o heridos de gravedad. Pero el agua en la Fuente de la Vida los ayudó quitándoles las toxinas en su sangre—

—Muchas de las criaturas del Vacío tienen veneno en su saliva. Por lo que si uno de ellos te muerde o hiere, se debe amputar la zona afectada—Me explicó Nasus y pude ver que se veía incómodo al posar su mirada en mí, específicamente mis vendas—De lo contrario se agoniza durante horas debido a una fiebre muy alta mientras se alucina pidiendo a gritos la muerte—

—¿...Q-qué?—No pude evitar que la pregunta escapara de mis labios con terror. Yo había estado en el Vacío y deseaba nunca jamás volver a pasar por algo como eso, solo me había salvado debido a la Intervención de Kayle—Oh Dioses...—

—Los ataques estaban perfectamente coordinados e incluso parecía que las criaturas estaban planeando algo. Cada vez que un grupo de refugiados llegaba a un asentamiento, estos monstruos los seguían; y fue así como varios pueblos pequeños perecieron—Azir habló con ira contenida en su voz, como si se hubiese sentido impotente al no haber estado allí para proteger a las personas.

—Oh mierda—Exclamó Sivir mientras chasqueaba la lengua—¿Estás diciendo que esas cosas son inteligentes?—

—Exactamente, Sivir. He llegado a la conclusión de que las criaturas del Vacío desean apoderarse de Shurima para luego comenzar a expandirse por todo Runaterra—

Nos quedamos en silencio intentando digerir toda la información. Si lo que Azir decía era cierto, no tardaríamos en tener probablemente a las criaturas del Vacío tocando la puerta y asesinando a todos los que estuviesen a su paso.

—En resumen...Debemos prepararnos para una Guerra contra el Vacío—Nasus rompió el silencio repentinamente y me mordí el labio inferior ante la sola idea de tener que enfrentarnos a aquellas horribles criaturas—Debemos tener un ejército entrenado y equipado, no tenemos la disciplina demaciana; pero los soldados shurimanos se caracterizan por su habilidad con el arco y los sables de hoja curva. Podemos iniciar la construcción de torres y el entrenamiento de arqueros dentro de poco...—

—En resumen, nuestras fuerzas consisten en un perro gigante, un pájaro mutante, una tuerta y una mercenaria hasta que sus planes funcionen—Dijo Sivir alzándose de hombros mientras rodaba los ojos—La única cosa que mantiene lejos a los bichos del Vacío es...—

—¡...El Disco Solar de Shurima!—Azir terminó la frase y Sivir asintió como si ya hubiese sabido que la interrumpiría—¡Shurima se alzará de forma gloriosa para hacerle frente al Vacío en esta nueva guerra!—

—Tenemos un par de meses para prepararnos. Quizás hasta un año; podríamos tener tiempo para entrenar magos—Señaló el Curador de las Arenas alzando una mano como si quisiera que prestásemos atención a sus palabras—Solo nos queda un pequeño detalle que Sivir ya mencionó—

—¿Cual?—Pregunté ladeando la cabeza y luego me di cuenta a lo que se refería. No importaba cuantas ideas tuviese Azir, si no lograba que todas las tribus de Shurima se unificaran bajo su mando, las fuerzas del Imperio básicamente se reducían a cuatro. Incluyéndome a mí.

—Es hora de que el Emperador le muestre a su gente el radiante camino a seguir. Shurima será una sola bajo mi mandato y alcanzará la gloria una vez más—Dijo con tanta seguridad que incluso me hizo sentir un poco más relajada.

—Sería bueno que hicieras un anuncio oficial, Azir—Sugirió Nasus—Cuanto antes, mejor—

—Tenía planeado hacerlo cuando ustedes llegasen. Sobretodo a ti, estimado Nasus—

Azir tenía razón, solo hace un par de años se sabía de la existencia del Curador de las Arenas. Pero muchos seguían creyendo que era tan solo un mito. El tener a dos Ascendidos definitivamente le daría esperanzas a la población.

—Muy bien, haremos los preparativos para dar un discurso mañana a primera hora. Espero verlos a todos, incluida a ti, Drachen—

—Por supuesto, Alteza—Dije y él asintió satisfecho por mi respuesta.

—Solo una cosa más—Señaló Azir luego de un pequeño silencio—¿Como está tu ojo?—

—Recuperándose—Respondí e intenté no mirar a Nasus, sabía que de seguro estaría lamentándose—Nasus y Soraka cuidaron muy bien de mí—

Soraka. De pronto sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho al recordar lo que había ocurrido hace días atrás. Sin embargo tomé el suficiente aire como para no volver a desmoronarme y parpadeé rápido para que las lágrimas no cayesen.

—Soraka ha muerto en manos de Warwick—Explicó Nasus y evitó agregar el detalle de que había sido por salvarme—Y Sivir tuvo que encargarse de un asesino que iba a por Drachen—

—Ya veo—Azir se cruzó de brazos y me miró por unos segundos—Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por tanto, Drachenblut. Pero me gustaría que supieras que eres bienvenida en Shurima; puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que gustes e incluso tener un hogar si así lo deseas—

—Muchas gracias, Azir. Estoy muy agradecida por tu amabilidad. Haré todo lo posible por no ser una molestia—Respondí inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Pasaron las horas y me era inevitable pensar lo extraño que era ver a Nasus y a Azir bebiendo alcohol como si nada. Cualquier persona normal hubiese tenido un coma etílico con la cantidad absurda de vino que habían tomado.

Ambos comenzaron a contar historias del pasado, cuando Azir aun caminaba en el mundo como un simple mortal e incluso Nasus había relatado parte de sus viajes junto a Renekton en la época dorada del Imperio.

—Aun recuerdo las cosas buenas de la Antigua Shurima, como mi harem personal, por ejemplo—Comentó Azir y de pronto entendí algo. El alcohol no discriminaba entre reyes, plebeyos...e incluso Ascendidos. Miré a Sivir y ella esbozó una sonrisa pícara y se llevó el dedo índice a la boca indicándome que debía guardar silencio.

 _Oh no._

—No hay nada más hermoso que las mujeres shurimanas...—Volvió a hablar el Emperador y Nasus se acercó mientras disimuladamente le quitaba la botella de vino—¡Deberíamos volver a tenerlos! ¿Cierto, Nasus?—

Un segundo ¿¡Nasus había tenido un harem también!?

—Azir, creo que deberíamos dejar esta conversación por hoy—Ofreció el Curador de las Arenas de forma diplomática y me era imposible quitarle la mirada de encima. Podía entender que Azir hubiese tenido un harem debido a que en ese entonces, él aun era un humano.

Sin embargo...Nasus en ese entonces ya era un Ascendido.

—¡No necesita ser tan grande como el de Renekton!—Azir prácticamente lo gritó y pude ver como Sivir se retorcía de la risa en su asiento al ver como Nasus se golpeaba en la cara.

 _"¿¡Eso es posible siquiera!?"_ Grité dentro de mi propia cabeza al intentar imaginármelo. Con Nasus de seguro era agradable, era siempre tan atento y amable, pero Renekton...Un segundo ¿¡Qué carajos hacia yo pensando en eso!?

Miré con desconfianza la copa de vino que me habían servido y la dejé a un lado por precaución. Solo me había bebido una, sin embargo ya no podía confiar en los productos shurimanos. Sentía las mejillas y las orejas rojas y rogaba para que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta. Nasus se disculpó con nosotras y terminó por convencer a Azir que lo mejor era irse a preparar el discurso que debían dar en la mañana. Él aceptó encantado y se retiraron del comedor, dejándonos solas a mí y a Sivir, la cual seguía con ataque de risa.

—Así que... ¿Cuando presentarás tu solicitud para el harem del perro?—Preguntó Sivir de forma malintencionada al recuperar la compostura.

—Después de la tuya al de Azir—Respondí y me sentí orgullosa de mí al no ser sorprendida con la guardia baja ¡Sabía que diría algo, lo sabía!

—La pequeña Drachen está aprendiendo—La Doncella de la Batalla alzó su copa de vino y me guiñó un ojo—Salud por eso—

—Salud—

Decidí dar otro sorbo para acompañarla y de pronto, volví a escuchar la voz de Sivir.

—¿Así que de verdad te lo imaginas en esa clase de contexto?—Preguntó y escupí el vino al ser descubierta—Ja, lo sabía. No eran ideas mías que lo estabas mirando más de la cuenta—

—No se lo digas—Pedí y me sorprendí de lo vergonzoso que había sido reconocerlo. Dejé la copa en la mesa mientras hacía un mohín.

—Tranquila, no me cuestiono tus gustos—Respondió restándole importancia al asunto—Ya es hora de dormir. Será agradable no escuchar tus ronquidos esta noche—

—Extrañaré que me abraces mientras lloro—Dije y ella asintió con una sonrisa cálida. Me dio las buenas noches y cada una se dirigió a su habitación.

Mañana sería un largo día.

* * *

Siglos atrás, Azir había estado allí en el mismo lugar antes de que las arenas se tragasen el imperio debido a su soberbia. Y hoy, estaba a solo unos pasos del Disco Solar a punto de presentarse oficialmente como el Emperador. La gente estaba atiborrada en las calles, muchos de ellos estaban con vendas visiblemente abatidos por los horrores que habían pasado.

Como siempre, hacía un calor infernal y los rayos de sol nos golpeaban sin piedad. Nasus, Sivir y yo nos habíamos quedado cerca de Azir en caso de que nos necesitase. En teoría, ambos Ascendidos habían ensayado el discurso durante varias horas antes del evento.

—Todo estará bien—Dijo Sivir antes de que Azir se plantase en frente de toda Shurima.

Azir sin decir ni una sola palabra abrazó a Sivir y por un segundo me imaginé que ella lo empujaría. Pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, ella se limitó a sonreír y a devolverle el gesto. Susurró algo en su oído y Azir le dio las gracias.

—¡Ciudadanos de Shurima!—Comenzó a hablar el Ascendido golpeando con su báculo el suelo para obtener su atención. Los murmullos de la multitud cesaron y todos los ojos se posaron en él—Yo soy Azir, el Emperador de la Antigua Shurima y responsable de que esta se hundiese en la ruina—

La multitud volvió a murmurar y algunos de ellos lo miraban de forma acusadora.

—No creo que eso haya sido buena idea—Le comenté a Nasus y él negó con la cabeza.

—Es el primer paso para avanzar—Me dijo—Reconocer sus errores para no volver a cometerlos—

Me mordí el labio inferior esperando que tuviese razón.

—Sin embargo, no estamos reunidos aquí para lamentarnos por lo sucedido en el pasado. El Disco Solar de Shurima me ha resucitado desde las arenas con un propósito claro: El Renacer de nuestro Imperio...—Azir tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar—En el pasado, nuestras calles eran iluminadas por dos soles. Nuestro ejército era el más temido y ninguna región podía desafiarnos. Pero hoy estamos divididos, no tenemos nada que nos una más que las leyendas escritas en torno a nuestra cultura. Esa es la verdad—

Hubo murmullos una vez más, las palabras de Azir habían golpeado en una fibra sensible. Habían muchas tribus de diferentes bandos y algunas de ellas eran enemigas entre sí.

—Como bien todos saben, la Academia de Guerra ha caído, por lo que todos los tratados de paz entre las naciones están disueltos. Sin embargo como ya dije ante, Shurima no está unificada como tal, por lo que somos los más débiles ante un posible ataque. Esa es la verdad: Somos los más débiles en todo Runaterra—Continuó el Emperador y sentí un escalofrío recorrer en mi espalda al ver que hablaba con tanta sinceridad. Miré a Nasus para estudiar su reacción ¿Como era posible que Azir dijese que eran débiles? Él siempre hablaba con orgullo de su nación incluso cuando estaba en ruinas. Nasus me hizo un ademán con la mano para que me tranquilizara y me sonrió-

—Tiene un plan entre sus manos—Dijo simplemente. La moral de la multitud parecía ir decayendo a medida de que el discurso avanzaba. Incluso me daba la sensación de que estaba surgiendo el efecto contrario al esperado. Se suponía que la gente desearía unirse a Azir, no golpearlo por llamarlos débiles.

—Todos aquí hemos perdido algo. Nuestras familias, nuestros hogares, incluso alguna parte de nosotros mismos. Pero seguimos vivos y detrás de aquello hay una razón—Declaró con solemnidad golpeando con su báculo el piso y esta vez su voz se alzó imponente por sobre los murmullos de la multitud—¡Nosotros somos quienes detendrán al Vacío! ¡Incluso siendo los más débiles, hemos resistido sus primeros ataques! ¡Imaginad de lo que seríamos capaces unidos!—

 _Unidos_. Esa palabra al parecer había despertado algo dentro de las personas. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en Azir y por un segundo, me dio la impresión de que les había traído algo que ellos habían perdido: esperanza.

Nuevamente hubo susurros, algunas personas abrazaban a los niños que llevaban entre sus brazos y todos esperaban con ansiedad que el Emperador continuase hablando.

—Las criaturas del Vacío siempre han deambulado por el desierto de Shurima, sin embargo es la primera vez que sus ataques son organizados. Es por eso que ofrecemos a toda persona que no tenga un lugar donde volver se quede con nosotros, sin importar su origen, tribu o nación. Shurima le abre las puertas a quien desee formar parte de ella—

La gente comenzó a mirarse entre sí, pero esta vez lo hacían de forma diferente a como lo habían hecho en las calles el día anterior. Como si entre ellos se hubiese comenzado a forjar un lazo invisible.

—Debemos trabajar muy duro para lograrlo. En la antigüedad nuestro Imperio se construyó sobre los cadáveres de miles de esclavos. Sin embargo, esto no volverá a ocurrir. Todos serán tratados bajo las mismas condiciones ante la Ley—

—¿Ley?—Repetí la palabra sin poder creérmelo y Nasus soltó una risa.

—Ventajas de ser Ascendidos que no necesitan dormir. Hemos preparado una serie de reformas e ideas para Shurima—Comentó orgulloso y dio un paso adelante—Es mi turno ahora—

Las personas no pudieron evitar soltar una exclamación de sorpresa. Todos comentaban en voz baja las ideas del Emperador, como si no pudiesen creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Hemos comenzado la escritura de una serie de Leyes que permitan asegurar nuestra paz interna. Contamos con la sabiduría de Nasus, el Curador de las Arenas—Exclamó Azir presentando a Nasus y la multitud pareció enloquecer al ver que la leyenda del antiguo guardián de Shurima era cierta.

—Es un honor, su Majestad—Dijo el Ascendido haciéndole una reverencia a Azir y me sorprendió lo poderosa que era aquella imagen. Me encantaba ver el brillo del traje de Nasus cuando los rayos del sol le tocaban—Ciudadanos de Shurima, como han de saber, el resucitar un Imperio no es algo que podamos hacer de la noche a la mañana. Sin embargo, estamos seguro de que con la ayuda de cada uno de ustedes es posible. Necesitamos soldados, agricultores, profesores, artistas, vendedores, constructores, entre otros. Cada persona recibirá remuneración por su trabajo, se les pagará en monedas de oro o alimentos, dependiendo de ustedes—

Algunas personas comenzaron a aplaudir al escuchar hablar a Nasus, otras gritaron de la emoción haciendo que el ambiente cada vez estuviese más optimista.

—Dentro de una semana, se abrirá una Escuela para los niños, donde se les enseñará a leer y a escribir. También se tendrá una Escuela especial para los que deseen dedicarse a estudiar los antiguos textos de la Gran Biblioteca para ayudar con la educación de nuestros ciudadanos—

¿Es que acaso Azir y Nasus habían planeado todo aquello en una noche? No, era imposible. Seguramente durante meses habían hablado en la mesa o mientras reconstruían los viejos edificios de Shurima soñando con el día que volverían a ser utilizados.

De pronto la multitud comenzó a gritar el nombre de Nasus y Azir entre aplausos. Me tuve que tapar los oídos hasta que Nasus con un movimiento de su mano los hizo callar de nuevo.

—Aquellos que sean soldados o mercenarios, podrán pertenecer a las filas de nuestro ejército. Los que no tengan experiencia con el arte de las armar, pero deseen servir a la causa pueden unirse de forma voluntaria para recibir el entrenamiento adecuado. No importa si son hombres o mujeres, cualquier hijo o hija de Shurima que anhele proteger nuestra nación será aceptado—

Nasus siguió hablando sobre las reformas que tenían pensadas. Era como si él y Azir hubiesen colocado todas las piezas del ajedrez con sumo cuidado. No podía ver los rostros de las personas, sin embargo me imaginaba sus miradas llenas de esperanza. Cada vez que Nasus hacía una pausa para pasar a otro punto, estos comenzaban a aplaudir o a desearles una larga vida entre gritos. Incluso algunos lanzaban bendiciones diciendo que ellos habían traído la salvación.

Cuando Nasus terminó de hablar, se colocó detrás de Azir y este alzó su báculo hacia el cielo mientras todos lo observábamos sin poder apartar la mirada de él. De aquel hombre que había Ascendido para traer de vuelta a la vida su Imperio.

—¡Los hijos de Shurima somos los únicos que pueden detener la invasión del Vacío! ¡Alzad la cabeza shurimanos, todo lo que nos ha sido arrebatado será vengado!—

¿Desde cuando el armadura de Azir brillaba tanto como el sol? La multitud rugió el nombre de su Emperador y sentí como mi piel se erizaba. En aquel momento no importaban las tribus, las diferencias...Algunos se abrazaban y lloraban deseándole larga vida a aquella figura llena de esperanza.

—¡El Imperio de Shurima le declara la Guerra al Vacío!—Exclamó Azir y los gritos no se hicieron esperar—¡Gloria a Shurima!—

Y fue entonces cuando contemplé con mis propios ojos, el renacimiento de un Imperio.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Muchísimas gracias por leer este capítulo Ascendido (Mal chiste, lo sé) Me tomó muchísimo tiempo escribir el discurso de los Ascendidos, de hecho, hasta tuve que investigar leyendo libros, viendo películas, etc. para inspirarme el como construir un Imperio (Y una tarde jugando Age of Empire II)

Lamento la tardanza. Entre el bloqueo, la universidad y mis ataques de inseguridad he tenido algunos problemitas para escribir ¡Pero! Gracias a sus hermosos reviews (que leía cada vez que sentía que no podía seguir) volví a tomar mi pluma y me esforcé en seguir escribiendo.

¡No olviden enviar su carta para pertenecer al harem de Nasus y Azir!

Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo.

Un abrazo enorme,

GeminixSyndrome


	17. La realidad del Espejo

Disclaimer: League of Legends es propiedad de Riot Games.

Cuando me miré en frente del espejo, sentí como las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por mi rostro. Me había preparado mentalmente una y mil veces para enfrentarme a lo que los vendajes escondían, sin embargo ni todo el tiempo del mundo hubiese servido.

La peor parte se la había llevado el lado derecho de mi rostro, el párpado estaba cerrado y se notaba que faltaba algo ahí. Tenía cortes profundos que llegaban hasta la mejilla, e incluso uno cercano a mi nariz. La piel aún estaba de color rosado, pero al menos había dejado de sangrar.

Me veía horrible. Ahora comprendía porque Nasus me miraba de aquella forma. Nunca me había sentido especialmente bonita, sin embargo ahora si podía considerar que me veía aberrante. No quería que absolutamente nadie me mirase. Ni siquiera los vendajes podían cubrir lo horrendo que se había vuelto mi rostro.

Había tomado la decisión de comenzar a cuidarme la herida del ojo por mí misma. No podía con la mirada llena de culpabilidad de Nasus cada vez que quitaba las vendas de mi rostro. Y de alguna forma u otra, el verlo mal me estaba comenzando a afectar más de lo que creía.

Pero luego de ver el cómo había quedado mi rostro lo entendía: No había sido como hacerse un rasguño o un moretón. Era una marca de por vida que incluso me limitaría físicamente y eso era algo que él vería una y otra vez al estar cerca de mí.

Los días posteriores al gran anuncio de Azir, la biblioteca se había llenado de shurimanos deseosos de convertirse en eruditos. El grupo era aproximadamente de 50 personas de todas las edades, desde un joven de 15 años hasta una anciana que de seguro tenía más de 60. En un principio había pensado en unirme al grupo, pero al escuchar que todos hablaban shurimano y no la lengua común mis ánimos se habían ido al suelo. Por lo que ni siquiera me había dado la molestia de comenzar a estudiar junto a ellos.

Mi shurimano consistía en palabras sueltas de supervivencia básica: como saludar, despedirse, preguntar información básica y algunos insultos (Los últimos me los había enseñado Sivir). Cuando Nasus y yo leíamos juntos, él traducía mientras yo tomaba notas. Entendía un poco del alfabeto shurimano, ninguna de sus letras se parecían a las de la lengua común y escribirlas era todo un desafío. Mi caligrafía era un insulto al alfabeto shurimano en comparación a las obras de arte que parecían las letras de Nasus. Aunque él insistía que solo era práctica: él ya había escrito millones de pergaminos y libros.

Al pasar las primeras semanas de reformas, Azir y Nasus desaparecieron de mi vista junto con Sivir. Si la mercenaria no estaba ayudándolos con algún tema relacionado con la milicia, estaba escondida en algún lugar descansando de los Ascendidos. Ninguno de los dos se permitía un respiro o un momento libre, para ellos el renacer de Shurima se había vuelto su único objetivo.

A la hora de comer me sentaba sola en la gran mesa. Extrañaba el tener a Azir colocando cosas en mi plato diciendo que los manjares de Shurima eran lo mejor de todo el universo.

Sin embargo lo que más extrañaba era estar toda la tarde en la Gran Biblioteca junto a Nasus. Cada vez que pasaba cerca del lugar sentía como el corazón se me apretaba y deseaba en silencio de que todos desaparecieran de allí. Finalmente había optado por evitar aquella zona y me mantenía en mi habitación la mayor parte del tiempo estudiando los libros de magia escritos en la lengua común. No había practicado magia ni una sola vez desde el incidente de la Academia de Guerra, y era por ello que había decidido comenzar a practicar en solitario. Solo salía de vez en cuando a buscar comida a la cocina y volvía a encerrarme evitando la mirada de los sirvientes.

Mi radiante y maravillosa nueva vida en Shurima se había convertido en todo lo opuesto a lo que había esperado. Los días pasaban y ya ni siquiera me dignaba a cambiarme el pijama, el imperio renacía y yo me hundía aún más en mi propia miseria.

Utilizaba las letras para distraerme. Pero todo era inútil: el impulso de correr a la biblioteca para sentarme al lado de Nasus y comentarle sobre lo que leía me hacía sentir aún peor. Lo añoraba tanto que incluso me estaba asustando- Cada vez que veía al Curador de las Arenas en los pasillos sentía la necesidad de pedirle que me diese un poco de atención, pero... ¿Quién era yo para exigirle apartar la mirada del glorioso renacer de su amada nación?

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó. Quizás poco más de un mes, cuando un día Azir entró a mi habitación con una sirvienta que llevaba en sus manos una bandeja llena de dulces shurimanos. Me sobresalté al escuchar su voz detrás de la puerta anunciando que iba a entrar y apenas logré colocarme una bata para verme un poco más presentable.

—¿Cómo has estado, Drachen?—Preguntó Azir sentándose en mi cama y le hizo un ademán con la mano a la sirvienta para que dejase los dulces en la mesa de noche y se retirara.

—Bien—Mentí por simple inercia y cogí uno de mis pasteles favoritos—¿Y tú?—

—Lleno de energía y esperanza—Respondió de forma animada—El renacimiento de nuestro Imperio será algo digno de narrar por los bardos durante siglos—

—Me hace feliz saber eso—Clavé mi mirada en la puerta y me pregunté cuanto tiempo tardaría la conversación. Si el mismísimo Emperador había venido a mi cuarto, de seguro algo malo había pasado.

—¿De verdad eres feliz aquí, Drachen?—Preguntó Azir y su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Masqué de forma nerviosa lo que tenía en la boca y tragué, sintiendo que había perdido el apetito—Nasus también está preocupado—

Me había alejado de él al no soportar su mirada llena de culpa. Por alguna u otra razón, el Imperio era tan radiante que me sentía un estorbo. Como la mancha negra en toda la felicidad que él podía sentir de ver su hogar reconstruido.

—Yo…Me está siendo difícil adaptarme. Eso es todo—Dije y en parte era la verdad—Además…Mi shurimano es tan malo que ni siquiera puedo salir a la calle sin perderme—

—¿Y por qué no has practicado junto a los aprendices de Nasus? Podrías estudiar junto a ellos. El honor de poder comunicarte en la lengua más hermosa de todo Runaterra es un privilegio que no todos pueden tener—Comentó Azir como si hubiese sido lo más lógico del mundo. Incluso parecía levemente ofendido por no verme estudiando.

—Se…ve difícil—Murmuré en voz baja y me mordí el interior de la mejilla sintiéndome nerviosa.

—De seguro Nasus te ayudaría si solo se lo pidieras—

—No…No quiero molestarlo—

—Drachenblut…Si crees que tu encierro ha pasado desapercibido, puedo asegurarte que no es así—Azir habló con un tono tan serio que se me pusieron los pelos de punta—Has perdido tu hogar en la Academia de Guerra y lo entendemos. No solo el lugar donde vivías...También a tus amigos, metas, sueños. Yo sé lo que es perderlo todo y Nasus también—

—Yo…—Me quedé sin palabras y sentí como si el peso de todo lo que me había ocurrido de pronto estuviese siendo compartido con alguien más—Dioses…Yo…No quiero ser una molestia para ustedes. No quiero ser una inútil que les estorbe. Y…Lo siento—

—Drachen, no eres un estorbo. Eres solo alguien que no sabe y debe aprender. Si sobreviviste a las clases de Nasus durante semanas ¿Qué te hace pensar que no podrás con el resto?—

—Soy un desastre, Azir. Un completo desastre—Dije y apreté mis puños mientras hablaba, como si de pronto todo lo que tenía guardado estuviese a punto de explotar—Me esforcé años para encajar en la Academia de Guerra y ahora...Pensé que sería fácil, pero no. Ni siquiera puedo mirarme a un espejo sin lanzarme a llorar ¡No quiero arruinar la felicidad que todos parecen tener con mis problemas!—

Azir escuchaba en silencio todo lo que había retenido en mi pecho durante tanto tiempo. Esperó un momento a que terminase de hablar, luego con una voz muy calmada y amable se acercó a mí tocando mi hombro.

—Shurima es una tierra que ha renacido desde las arenas del desierto. Es por eso que has elegido el lugar correcto para iniciar una nueva vida, Drachenblut. Solo tienes que seguir caminando—Habló y sentí un alivio que había creído olvidado—No eres una molestia para nosotros y nunca lo serás. Mucho menos para Nasus—

La sola mención de su nombre me hizo preguntarme el cómo estaría. O si es que acaso habría pensado en mí en algún momento de mi auto-encierro.

—Nasus deseaba hablar contigo, pero notó que lo evitabas y pensó que quizás te sentías obligada a estar con nosotros—Explicó el Ascendido y de inmediato me alarmé—Es por eso que he venido personalmente—

—Oh por los dioses, no—Negué con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que movía mis manos—Estoy aquí porque quiero…Quiero ayudarlos a reconstruir Shurima, quiero que sea mi hogar también—

—Drachen…Shurima siempre será tu hogar, eres parte de nuestro Imperio. Aunque no hayas nacido en el desierto—

—Gracias—Dije secándome las lágrimas que habían escapado de mi ojo y solté una risa nerviosa al notar que eso era justo lo que necesitaba oír.

—Y sobre lo de verte horrenda…Tengo la solución perfecta—Dijo con un sospechoso tono alegre el Ascendido—Siéntate en la silla frente al espejo y veamos qué puedo hacer con tu cabello—

—Azir, aprecio tu entusiasmo…Pero…—

No. No. De ninguna forma no.

—¡Confía en mí, Drachenblut! ¡Haré que te veas radiante!—

Dioses no. No confiaba en las manos de pájaro de Azir, Ascendido y todo, eso no le daba poderes de peluquero.

—En la antigüedad, cuando nuestro Imperio se alzaba como el más brillante, la peluquería shurimana era reconocida por toda Runaterra. De hecho, las mujeres de otras naciones copiaban los hermosos tocados que llevaban las shurimanas—Comenzó a relatar Azir y noté como su mano derecha se acercaba peligrosamente a las tijeras—Pero…Si no confías en mí, no me sentiré en absoluto ofendido. Es más podría incluso llamar a algún peluquero que pueda ser digno de tu confianza, Drachenblut—

Mierda.

—Está bien, está bien—Terminé por aceptar y me senté en la silla cercana al espejo. Este estaba cubierto con una manta para evitar ver mi reflejo. Azir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tomó las tijeras del mesón junto con una serie de otros artefactos que no entendía para que servían—Solo…Solo quiero que Nasus deje de mirarme con lástima cada vez que la ve—

—Comprendo muy bien la situación, Drachenblut—Habló el Emperador y por un momento el tono serio de su voz me hizo pensar que no era tan mala idea después de todo—Estás solicitando mi ayuda para que el Curador de las Arenas te mire con otros ojos—

—¡No!—Grité tapándome la cara de forma instintiva. Sentía el ardor en mis mejillas; y a la peor parte es que Azir habló con tanta seriedad sobre el asunto que empeoraba la situación.

—No hay de qué avergonzarse—

—¡E-Estás e-e-quivocado!—

—Drachenblut, el encanto de Shurima está también en sus habitantes. Y no me sorprende que hayas caído ante los de Nasus—

—No…No puedo mirarme—

—Bien. Entonces ese es el primer paso—Dijo el Ascendido señalando con la punta de su dedo el espejo y con un movimiento rápido quitó lo que lo cubría—Si tú no te aceptas, los demás no lo harán. Incluido Nasus—

—Me veo horrenda—

Me miré en el espejo una vez más y me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar. No podía culpar a Nasus por lo que había tenido que hacer. Pero tampoco podía sonreír y decirle que todo estaba bien.

—Las cicatrices también pueden ser hermosas, Drachen. Tú eres quien decide como llevarlas—Levanté la vista y si el rostro de Azir hubiese sido el de un humano, seguramente hubiese tenido la sonrisa más cálida del mundo. Dejó a un lado el espejo mientras me extendía un pañuelo para que me secara las lágrimas—Puedes llevar estas marcas como una condena, un castigo…O también puedes verlas como la prueba de que tuviste una batalla a muerte con un enemigo mucho más fuerte que tú y triunfaste—

Volví a mirar el espejo y recordé mi viaje por el Vacío, las criaturas de la Academia, la maldición de Reiter... Eran cosas que nunca había imaginado que podían pasarle a una persona como yo. Le sonreí de forma tímida a la chica en el espejo que había pasado por tantas cosas y había sobrevivido; estaba orgullosa de ella.

—Mucho mejor—Dijo Azir y asintió para dar aviso de que comenzaría a trabajar. Después de eso, el Ascendido revoloteaba alrededor mío moviéndome el cabello y susurrando cosas para sí mismo, al parecer estaba teniendo una discusión muy importante con respecto a que haría con mi apariencia física. Roció un poco de agua en mi cabeza para humedecer mi cabello y cuando ya pareció estar listo, luego de varios minutos, tomó las tijeras que había en el escritorio y comenzó a cortarme la parte delantera del cabello.

Me quedé quieta y vi como los mechones de cabello caían lentamente al piso. Sin embargo cuando se inclinó hacia el lado derecho me fue imposible imaginar lo que haría con mi corte. Volvió a colocarse en frente de mí y asintió, como si se estuviese diciendo a sí mismo que estaba haciendo un trabajo excelente. Cambió de lugar y se concentró en la parte de atrás de mi cabello, pasaron los minutos y solo pude escuchar el sonido de las tijeras cortando. Lo que yo había pensado que tardaría un par de minutos, le estaba tomando muchísimo más tiempo.

—Listo—Dijo de pronto, dando por finalizado su trabajo. Miré el piso y lo vi lleno de marañas de cabello; Azir volvió a extenderme el espejo y con las manos algo temblorosas lo tomé. Al principio no tenía muchas expectativas con respecto a mi aspecto, mas al verme reflejada fue imposible no sorprenderme.

—Wow—Se me escapó al notar que había hecho una especie de flequillo que cubría el lado derecho de mi cara. Era posible ver los rasguños y el gran corte que estaba cerca de mi nariz, pero dejaba de ser tan…vistoso. Pasé mi mano por atrás de mi cabeza y noté que lo había dejado tan corto que ni siquiera tenía para hacerme una cola de caballo. Volteé mi rostro y pese a que era un cambio radical, me agradaba.

—Se ve bien. Muchas gracias, Azir—Dije finalmente ante esos ojos ansiosos que parecían solo estar esperando mi aprobación—¿Es un corte shurimano muy popular?—

—Estuvo de moda entre las shurimanas en tiempos de guerra, según leí en un libro hace muchos siglos atrás. Servía para darle un toque diferente a las cicatrices—

Azir se quedó un rato más en la habitación, comiendo dulces shurimanos junto a mí y hablándome sobre las noticias del Imperio. Según yo absolutamente todo estaba bien, pero no era así. Habían personas que se oponían a que Azir gobernara, incluso lo acusaban de dictador. Diversas protestas y disturbios se habían producido en la ciudad, los pequeños grupos fueron reducidos y dejados en libertad con la condición de que se someterían a la autoridad del Emperador.

Sivir había insistido que lo mejor era cortar sus lenguas para que dejasen de hablar estupideces, pero Azir la había detenido. Él había insistido que gobernar a través del miedo no era la respuesta, sobretodo cuando las personas estaban preparándose para combatir una invasión.

—Hay una última cosa que debemos hablar. Y es de extrema importancia para Shurima—Señaló Azir y a juzgar por su tono de voz, noté que era algo de lo que no quería hablar—Hemos recibido noticias sobre…el cómo se abrieron los portales del Vacío—

—¿En serio?—Pregunté casi botando el pastel que tenía en la mano.

—En un principio pensamos que había sido Malzahar, sin embargo enviamos algunas personas a investigar y…nos encontramos con algo diferente—

—¿Qué cosa?—Interrumpí al ver que no continuaba con el relato. Azir hizo una breve pausa y luego continuó:

—Malzahar no es el único capaz de alterar nuestra realidad para traer al Vacío a este plano temporal, también pueden hacerlo magos con suficiente poder para crear y destruir el mundo a voluntad—Explicó el Ascendido mientras apoyaba su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, visiblemente cansado.

—Xerath—Murmuré la palabra con cierto temor y el Emperador asintió mientras sus ojos parecían perderse en el infinito, como si los errores del pasado le estuviesen atormentando.

—Con cada portal activo, nuestro tiempo para preparar la defensa se acorta. Nuestros investigadores encontraron diferentes pruebas de que los hombres de Xerath habían estado allí—Azir estaba preocupado. Era imposible no verlo en sus ojos nublados ante la visión de un futuro oscuro que se cernía sobre Shurima—Nasus y yo creemos que hay una manera de cerrarlos, pero es algo que solo un mago que puede distorsionar la realidad puede hacer—

—Un invocador—Y Azir asintió.

Notas de la autora: De acuerdo, no tengo perdón por haber tardado tanto. De verdad lo lamento, entre los exámenes finales y el trabajo apenas puedo respirar. Ahora soy profesora de inglés de 3 pequeñas adorables bestias rusas. Ay mamá.

Muchísimas gracias por apoyarme pese a todo. Un abrazo gigante y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

¡Saludos!

GeminixSyndrome


	18. Cierra la Puerta

Si era completamente honesta, la idea de estar cerca de cualquier cosa relacionada con el Vacío me era nauseabunda. Pero no cualquiera me lo había pedido: Estábamos hablando de Azir, quien siempre se había preocupado por mí.

—¿Hacia dónde tengo que ir?—Pregunté dándole a entender que estaba dispuesta a marchar sin que ni siquiera me lo hubiese pedido aun.

—Eres muy fuerte, Drachenblut. Mucho más de lo que te imaginas—Dijo Azir y lo vi negar con la cabeza—Pero no te estoy pidiendo que vayas. Ya hemos trabajado en un plan—

—¿Qué?—Abrí los ojos sorprendida ante la respuesta del Emperador.

—Pensé que…—

—No malentiendas el propósito de mi visita. He venido aquí para asegurarme de que estés bien y que sepas lo que ocurrirá dentro de los próximos días—Azir comenzó a moverse en la habitación mientras movía sus manos para explicar mejor—Hemos entrenado a un grupo de élite para que acaben con todo esto—

—Bien—Dije sintiendo cierto alivio; Azir tenía la habilidad para convencerte de que las cosas no eran tan malas como parecían y que habían soluciones para cada problema, por más difícil que este pareciera—¿Grupo de élite?—

—Son varias personas de diferentes lugares. Ksathra y Nouri, dos mercenarios que pertenecían a una tribu nómada que fue brutalmente asesinada por los monstruos del Vacío, son los dos únicos sobrevivientes de aquella masacre. Shahdi es una herrera que ha diseñado armas especializadas para esta guerra, ella los mantendrá bien equipados. Luego están Azara, Xenres y Farid; Azara es la hermana mayor y los otros son mellizos, los tres trabajaban como centinelas. Tienen una visión y puntería con el arco excepcional...—

Recuerdo que después de un rato, dejé de escucharlo. Eran demasiados nombres e historias, y lo más probable era que no conversaría con ninguno de ellos nunca.

—Y finalmente...—Dijo Azir y me dio una palmadita en el hombro para que le volviese a prestar atención—Nasus los acompañará también, junto con uno de sus aprendices nuevos—

 _"Nuevo aprendiz"_

Me mordí el labio inferior y mis manos se empuñaron. Sentí una inexplicable molestia en el pecho, que luego fue subiendo poco a poco hasta formar un nudo en la garganta que me hizo quedar sin palabras.

—Drachen... ¿Sucede algo?—Preguntó el Emperador ante mi silencio y negué con la cabeza—¡Oh ya veo! ¡Estás ansiosa por mostrarle tu nuevo corte de cabello a Nasus! ¿O acaso es que estás…?—

 _"No lo digas, Azir. No te atrevas a decirlo"_

—¿Celosa?—

Me tapé las mejillas con el antebrazo y quise enterrarme en las arenas del Desierto Shurimano al asentir lentamente. Pero estaba furiosa y al mismo tiempo apenada, era injusto después de absolutamente de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos él simplemente hubiese encontrado otro aprendiz. Quizás había sido mi culpa por haberlo evitado tanto tiempo o… No, no, no. Ya era tiempo de dejar de lamentarse.

—Gracias, Azir—Dije levantándome lista para comenzar a cambiar las cosas. El Emperador salió del cuarto despidiéndose de mí con un abrazo y ofreciéndome su apoyo incondicional para todo lo que necesitase.

El problema sin embargo fue cuando al quitarme el pijama, me di cuenta de un pequeño gran detalle.

* * *

—A ver si lo entendí bien ¿Quieres que te ponga a dieta?—Preguntó Sivir soltando una risa y luego señalando mi abdomen. El mes sin hacer nada me había afectado también de otras formas.

—Preferiría llamarlo _entrenamiento_ —Respondí sintiendo algo de vergüenza.

—¿Puedo saber el porqué?—

—Creo que...Me sentaría bien algo de actividad física—Dije. Sería feliz solo con volver a como estaba antes.

—Déjame adivinar—Y luego de observarme un par de minutos, agregó—No te cruzan los pantalones—

—¿Era necesario que lo dijeras en voz alta?—Reclamé frunciendo el ceño y cubriéndome con ambas manos el hecho de que mi ropa no alcanzase a cerrarse—No todas podemos usar el vientre descubierto como tú—

—Bien…¿Cuánto ofreces?—

—¿¡Qué!?—

—Nada es gratis en la vida, Drachenblut—

—No tengo dinero—

—Hmmm…Podría encontrar otra forma de que me pagues—

Los labios de Sivir esbozaron una sonrisa tan maliciosa que incluso me arrepentí por unos segundos de haberle pedido auxilio a una mercenaria amante del oro.

—Tú puedes cerrar esos portales ¿No?—Preguntó acercándose a mí.

—Creo que puedo. Pero no tengo idea de cómo—

—Hay un pueblo a kilómetros de aquí que hace muy poco fue atacado por criaturas del Vacío. Un hombre de clase alta dejó el anillo que había comprado para la chica que le gusta en aquel lugar, y ofrece una recompensa de una bolsa de cristales ancestrales a quien lo recupere. No iba a ir a un sitio donde no tenía posibilidades de ganar, pero considerando que te tengo a ti…Podría ser diferente—Explicó a Sivir de forma tan relajada y despreocupada que incluso me sentí intimidada.

—Estás loca—Dije sin poder encontrar una descripción mejor. Ella asintió, como si mi respuesta hubiese sido la que ella esperaba.

—Créeme. Esa bolsa podría venderla a los zaunitas a un precio inimaginable. Mi trabajo es conseguir dinero. Pero robar la bolsa no sería tan divertido—

—No—Me negué rotundamente a su idea. Buscaría otros pares de pantalones, no lograría convencerme de hacer algo tan estúpido.

—Te daré un diez por ciento de las ganancias—

—No—

—Veinte por ciento y un entrenamiento rápido especial mercenario—

—¿…Qué?—

—Como clavar un cuchillo, técnicas de defensa personal, primeros auxilios, camuflaje, supervivencia básica. No podré enseñarte absolutamente todo lo que sé…Pero al menos serás un poco más independiente—

—Espera… ¿E-es en serio?—

—La cosa es simple. Quiero esos cristales y te necesito para ello; una vez los traigamos a Shurima, me aseguraré de guardarlos y venderlos cuando sea el momento indicado. En ese transcurso de tiempo te enseñaré algunas cosas y cuando Xerath no sea un dolor en el trasero…Nos iremos a Zaun por nuestro dinero. Vacaciones a Ionia ¿Fácil, no?—

Sivir era definitivamente descendiente de Azir. Tenía un carisma absurdo para convencer a las persona.

—¿Cuándo nos ponemos en marcha?—Pregunté dando un suspiro cansado.

Sivir ni siquiera se molestó en disimular su alegría.

—En la noche apenas el sol se ponga—

Apenas se estaba oscureciendo y Sivir y yo ya estábamos fuera de los muros de la ciudad. El plan era simple, teníamos que volver antes del mediodía. El lugar estaba a unas seis horas a caballo, por lo que debíamos tener tiempo de ir, cerrar el portal, matar a todos los que estorben, recuperar el anillo y volver antes del almuerzo.

La mercenaria había conseguido un caballo para viajar más rápido y durante toda la jornada habíamos hablado de lo que había sucedido durante el mes. Sivir tenía una visión muchísimo más realistas de las cosas y estaba convencida que lo peor estaba por venir aún. Ella pensaba que los grupos rebeldes debían ser callados por la fuerza.

—Sivir ¿Cómo quieres que cierre eso?—Pregunté intentando cambiar el tema.

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea—Dijo.

—¡Es tu plan!—Reclamé casi cayéndome del caballo y tuve que aferrarme a ella.

—¿Quién es la invocadora que altera la realidad aquí?—

—¡No he utilizado magia en semanas!—

—Bien, entonces ponte a pensar en algo. Tienes un par de horas antes de que lleguemos—

En el desierto hacia bastante frío, pero gracias a que el cielo estaba despejado, era posible ver todas las constelaciones y sus estrellas. Cerré los ojos y me perdí en los recuerdos de hace meses atrás, cuando el cielo nocturno era un libro lleno de historias maravillosas que Nasus compartía conmigo. Definitivamente, le diría lo que sentía por él apenas lo peor hubiese pasado.

Sivir y yo logramos llegar al lugar donde se encontraba el portal en la mañana del día siguiente. Era el primer pueblo donde se había tenido registro del ataque. En el camino pudimos ver poblados completamente destruidos y diversas caravanas hechas pedazos. De pronto el caballo se detuvo pese a los reclamos de Sivir y fue imposible continuar con el, la mercenaria le dio un cubo de azúcar y ni siquiera le amarró.

—Hey, si no volvemos, tienes que regresar a Shurima ¿Entendido?—Le dijo al corcel y este relinchó—En marcha, Drachen—

Ambas comenzamos el recorrido a pie, la tierra era de un color púrpura que me recordaba al que estaba en el Vacío. Al parecer, era la tonalidad favorita de la Muerte. El pueblo estaba completamente abandonado, algunas construcciones habían comenzado a ser tragadas por la arena y era posible ver las manchas de sangre en las paredes. Me mordí el labio inferior al recordar el escenario en la Academia de Guerra.

Caminamos en silencio y lo único que se escuchaban eran nuestras pisadas en la arena junto al movimiento del arma de Sivir en su mano. Mientras más nos adentrábamos en el pueblo, el aire se volvía más y más helado. Tenía la sensación de que mil ojos estaban detrás de mi espalda, esperando el momento oportuno para enterrar sus garras en nuestros cuellos. Mi corazón latía de forma desesperada y mi mandíbula dolía al estar tan apretada, era como estar en el Vacío nuevamente…Solo que ahora no tenía la Intervención de Kayle sobre mí.

Al cabo de unos segundos, pudimos divisar una enorme grieta en el piso de color púrpura en el centro de lo que alguna vez había sido la plaza principal. Lo más aterrador era el que se movía como si fuese una criatura viviente respirando.

—Ese es el portal—Dijo Sivir y asentí mientras tragaba saliva—Es igual a como lo describían. Si cierras, esta mierda…El resto será pan comido—

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, pero me arrepentí al instante al toser. Esa cosa definitivamente no solo mataba con las criaturas del Vacío, también lo hacía a través de algo más.

—Tenemos visitas—Dijo Sivir repentinamente y grité espantada cuando pequeñas criaturas se comenzaron a acercar, la mercenaria de un solo lanzamiento de su arma había logrado repelerlos; sin embargo no tardaron en aparecer más. Una de ellas era aún más grande, un perro malformado con dientes afilados se lanzó sobre Sivir, ella tan solo una patada logró alejarlo.

—¡Piensa en algo, ya!—Gritó.

Miré el portal ante mí y tragué saliva sin poder evitar el temblor de mis manos. Estaba sudando de pies a cabeza y no podía ni siquiera en pensar en algo coherente. Solo podía recordar el cómo Malzahar hablaba del Vacío casi como si fuese un ser con vida propia.

 _Un ser._

La idea no se escuchaba tan loca dentro de mi cabeza. Quizás no podía crear atrocidades o demidioses como las que Dolcetto decía. Pero de algo estaba segura: yo era una invocadora y podía conectar mi mente con los campeones de la Liga de Leyendas ¿Podría hacerlo con el Vacío también?

Extendí mi mano e intenté sincronizarme con aquella cosa. Era extraño, como si estuviese hablándole a un objeto de mi cuarto, pasaron los segundos y de a poco el sonido de la batalla que tenía Sivir en el exterior se volvió un simple susurro.

Mi respiración se hizo tan lenta que por un momento creí que estaba muriendo. Pero no, definitivamente seguía viva…Pero en otro lugar. Una especie de intermedio entre nuestro mundo y el Vacío.

Escuché el rugido de una bestia y contemplé con horror a los monstruos que se habían reunido para celebrar el inicio de lo que parecía ser una guerra.

Mi estómago se sentía vacío, como si no hubiese comido en meses. Fue en ese momento cuando lo entendí: Para ellos nuestro mundo era un aperitivo más, Shurima tan solo había sido el inicio de algo mucho mayor. Ningún rincón de Runaterra estaba a salvo de la invasión de aquellas horribles criaturas.

"Papá…Enciende la luz, me da mucho miedo" La voz de una niña pequeña resonó en mis oídos y comencé a buscar de dónde provenía "No eres papá"

Intenté alcanzar su silueta, pero al extender mis manos, noté que no estaban allí, al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo. No tenía una voz para gritar y lo único que había quedado de mí, era la idea de que existía. Era como si el Vacío estuviese carcomiéndose mi consciencia. Mi cuerpo seguía en el mundo real, sin embargo si no me apresuraba, terminaría perdida en aquel lugar para siempre.

"¿Quién…es tu papá?" Pregunté en mi mente rogando que me escuchase, pero eso parecía imposible.

Intenté alcanzarla, pero a mí alrededor todo se hacía mucho más difuso. Habían veces en que la sincronización podía causar malestares en los invocadores, aunque esta era la primera vez que sentía algo así de fuerte.

"Te sacaré de aquí" Dije y ella negó con la cabeza.

"Tienes que irte o vas a desaparecer. Como los demás" Respondió dibujando una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

"¿Q-qué?"

"¡Vete y dile a papá donde estoy!" Y entonces comenzó a gritar "¡Cierra la puerta! ¡Cierra la puerta! ¡Cierra la puerta! ¡Cierra la puerta! ¡El monstruo viene por ti!"

De pronto imágenes comenzaron a pasar por mi cabeza. Una niña pequeña de siete años gritando el nombre de su padre mientras era arrojada al Vacío como una ofrenda. Los ojos desesperados de su padre llenos de lágrimas, sus manos intentando alcanzarla y de pronto oscuridad. Una oscuridad que carcomía la consciencia. No tenía idea de cómo, pero al parecer la pequeña de Kassadin seguía viva.

"¡Volveré por ti! ¡Traeré a tu papá, te lo juro!" Grité y entonces tuve una idea de lo que tenía que hacer: Cerrar la puerta. Comencé a desear aquello con todas mis fuerzas, como si el alma se me fuese en ello.

Ciérrate. Ciérrate. Ciérrate. Era en lo único que podía pensar mientras la imagen del rostro de la hija de Kassadin se quedaba en mi mente grabada a fuego vivo. Lo último que escuché fue el rugido de una criatura.

Y desperté.

—¡Drachen!—Gritó Sivir sosteniéndome con una mano y con la otra se aferró a una piedra, intentando frenar mi arrastre. Mis oídos se ensordecieron ante el ruido del exterior—¡Aguanta!—

Al recuperarme me di cuenta que algo parecido a un tentáculo estaba enrollado en mi pie e intentaba llevarme hacia la grieta que había comenzado a cerrarse por sí sola. Asustada, apreté la mano de Sivir.

El viento era tormentoso y el portal del Vacío había comenzado a tragarse todo a su alrededor, rocas, edificios, incluso a sus criaturas que con un chillido volvían a su dimensión.

—Confía en mí—Dijo la mercenaria y supe que aquello no significaba nada bueno.

Grité con horror al ver que Sivir se soltaba y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos éramos arrastradas. Ella me abrazó y pude ver el cómo su escudo anti-hechizos nos rodeaba a ambas. Al estar con una mano libre, lanzó su Chalicar en dirección hacia el ojo de la criatura y esta emitió un chillido de dolor, el arrastre se detuvo por unos segundos…Pero no había logrado zafarme. El arma volvió hasta su dueña y Sivir con una destreza impecable lo atrapó con su mano derecha.

—¡Hijo de la gran puta!—Gritó y con sus últimas fuerzas volvió a lanzar el chalicar por los aires, pero esta vez la criatura al recibir el ataque fue partido en dos. Algo parecido a una sustancia viscosa explotó por los aires y el escudo de Sivir nos protegió. El portal terminó de cerrarse llevándose consigo los restos de aquel monstruo y por un momento, la mercenaria y yo nos quedamos tendidas en el piso recuperándonos.

—¿Estás bien?—Le pregunté a Sivir y esta asintió mostrándome su mano izquierda. Me horroricé al notar que sus dedos no se veían para nada bien. La piel estaba quemada, con heridas de rasmillones al haberse sostenido de las piedras en la arena durante el arrastre.

—Me rompí una uña—Bromeó y le miré con reproche—No puedo moverlos. Creo que están fracturados, oh mierda—

—¿Duelen mucho?—

—Estaré bien. Ya le inventaré algo a Nasus para que se encargue de esto—

No tardamos mucho en regresar a casa. La sortija estaba en el lugar indicado y Sivir, pese a todo el dolor que sentía, lo primero que hizo fue ir a reclamar la recompensa a la casa del hombre. Este no dudó en salir a la calle a gritar dando las gracias. No tardo en aparecerse en frente de mí y darme un abrazo.

—¡Larga vida al Imperio de Azir!—Exclamó y los transeúntes comenzaron a acercarse curiosos de la escena. Sin embargo, él solo tenía ojos para una muchacha de cabello castaño claro que estaba mirando todo desde su ventana—¡Catria, amor mío! ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?—

Sivir soltó una risa.

—Apuesto a que le dice que no—Dijo y le di un codazo.

—¡Por el amor a los Dioses, Alex! ¿¡De dónde sacaste ese anillo!?—Respondió la chica visiblemente fastidiada—¡Ya te dije que me iba a casar contigo, no tenías porqué ir por el!—

Al llegar al palacio, Nasus y Azir estaban esperándonos tranquilamente sentados en el comedor. Sivir y yo intentamos pasar desapercibidas hacia nuestras habitaciones, pero un soldado de arena nos había impedido el paso.

—¿Hacia dónde van con tanta prisa?—Preguntó Azir.

—Al baño—Dijo la mercenaria como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo y se alzó de hombros.

—Muéstrame tu mano, Sivir—Exigió el emperador al ver que esta estaba cubierta con un par de harapos que habíamos utilizado como vendas—Es una orden—

Ella chasqueó la lengua en señal de fastidio mientras se desvendaba la mano y ambos Ascendidos se acercaron para observar con detalle.

—No hiciste esto por solo un puñado de monedas, claramente—Dijo Nasus de forma solemne y sus dedos tocaron los de la chica—Vamos a la enfermería. Tú también, Drachen—

Tragué saliva al oír mi nombre y asentí mientras caminaba detrás del Ascendido. Azir se había quedado en el comedor. Miré a Sivir buscando apoyo, pero ella solo me había negado con la cabeza. Como un simple: "No digas nada"

Al llegar a la enfermería, Sivir se recostó en una de las camillas y Nasus le entregó una toalla para que se la pusiera en la boca. Ella simplemente asintió y dejó la toalla a un lado.

—He tenido peores—Dijo.

—Esto no será agradable, Drachen. Mira hacia otro lado—Me advirtió el Curador de las Arenas.

Y entonces, Nasus tomó la mano herida de Sivir y comenzó a estirar uno de sus dedos para acomodar sus huesos. Miré hacia otro lado y pude escuchar el quejido de Sivir y el cómo daba una patada del dolor.

—Una bolsa de cristales que no valen más que cinco bolsas de oro—Comenzó a decir Nasus a medida que seguía con cada uno de sus dedos—El dinero no valía el riesgo. Sin embargo…Es interesante el notar que ya nos han llegado las noticias de que uno de los portales del Vacío ha sido cerrado. En menos de un par de horas toda la ciudad celebrará una pequeña victoria. La moral ha subido, las personas están felices y alguien ha sacrificado su mano izquierda por su Imperio—

Volví a mirar a Sivir y noté que se cubría los ojos con su mano derecha.

—Maldita sea—Farfulló.

—Ser un idiota de buen corazón es de familia, Sivir—Dijo Nasus y dejó su mano sobre una mesa—Es una pesada herencia—

* * *

Notas de la autora: Y bueno...La autora ya no sabe como pedir disculpas siquiera. Solo mil perdones luego de una actualización tan...tardía.

Empecé el año en Septiembre y pues, tengo clases en ruso y jamás me había sentido tan estúpida en toda mi vida. Eso me afectó a niveles emocionales hasta para escribir, pero ¡Hey! Ya estoy bien. Gracias por todos su reviews, ánimos y genkidamas. Los mensajitos de apoyo siempre son apreciados y me ayudan muchísimo.

Aclaraciones de trama, pues sí. Malzahar arrojó a la hija de Kassadin al Vacío. Algunos dicen que está muerta, otros viva y yo...Pues digo que está viva también.

Un saludo muy grande para todos, espero poder traerles otro capítulo antes que termine el año. Las Rapsodias ya cumplieron dos añitos, este es probablemente el fanfic más largo que he hecho en mi vida. Pero tiene todo mi amor.

Saludos para todos, gracias nuevamente por su apoyo y espero que disfruten el capítulo.

Con cariño,

GeminixSyndrome.


	19. Sentimientos confusos

Desde la caída de la Liga de Leyendas, el caos se había apoderado de todo Runaterra. Los Altos Mandos que habían sobrevivido a la masacre habían buscado rápidamente refugio en las diferentes ciudades del continente, ofreciendo sus servicios como magos y consejeros.

En un principio, Kayle había hecho todo lo posible por aclarar las cosas en las diferentes reuniones, que se habían tenido junto a los líderes de diversas naciones alrededor de las capitales de Runaterra, para evitar que se juzgaran injustamente a los invocadores restantes y por supuesto, buscar a los responsables. Pero había fallado e incluso algunos habían cuestionado su lealtad a la Academia, diciendo que quizás su comportamiento no era tan intachable como muchos creían.

Finalmente, la gota que había rebalsado el vaso había sido en Demacia. Kayle siempre había considerado Demacia como uno de los pocos lugares mortales donde existía un vago concepto de justicia, pero en la última reunión se dio cuenta de lo podrido que estaba aquel sistema. Antes había tenido la impresión de que varios querían que la Academia desapareciera, solamente por los beneficios que una guerra podría tener para ciertos países expansionistas. Y ahora, se daba cuenta que era mucho más que eso: Había algo que los Altos Mandos ocultaban y ella lo sabía.

—Ustedes son invocadores también. Deberíamos partir dando el ejemplo con sus cabezas-Dijo en medio de la reunión al ver como todos concordaban en que la mejor opción para acabar con la amenaza de Reiter era una matanza sin procedentes—¿Algún voluntario?—

—Nosotros podemos controlar nuestra magia a diferencia de ellos, señorita-Respondió una de las pertenecientes al grupo de los Altos Mandos—Es por eso que no es necesaria su propuesta—

Kayle hizo rechinar sus dientes al mismo tiempo que sus dedos tocaban el mandoble de su espada. No, definitivamente algo no estaba bien. La atmósfera poco amigable de aquel lugar le estaba dando escalofríos.

—¿Cuál es la información que posees sobre Reiter, Kayle?—Preguntó otro de los Altos Mandos.

—Ya dije todo lo que sabía—

—¿Y qué hay sobre la invocadora Drachenblut que estaba bajo el supuesto control de Reiter?—

—¿Supuesto?—Preguntó haciendo énfasis en la palabra utilizada por aquel hombre de ya avanzada edad.

—Podría ser que ella estuviese involucrada también—

—Claro, tanto como para perder un ojo y la mitad de su rostro voluntariamente—

—Por favor Kayle, estamos hablando del futuro de Runaterra. Necesitamos toda la información posible—Volvió a insistir el viejo y la rubia sintió un ligero dolor de cabeza. Ese truco ya era conocido por ella, aquel estúpido estaba intentando entrar en su mente para conseguir la información que tanto deseaba sacarle, o quizás algo peor, como controlarla.

—¿¡Quién te crees que eres!?—Exclamó levantándose de la mesa y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, abrió sus alas lista para enfrentar cualquier amenaza que se avecinara sobre ella. Los Altos Mandos soltaron una risa desdeñosa, lo que hizo hervir la sangre de la mujer aún más.

—Es una pena, Kayle—Habló nuevamente la mujer que hace minutos atrás lo había hecho—Pero tendremos que colocarte en la lista de problemáticos—

Kayle se elevó hacia el techo de la habitación adivinando el siguiente movimiento de sus oponentes. Sacó su espada del cinto y rápidamente la utilizó para protegerse de un posible ataque frontal. Su intuición no le había fallado y en frente de sus ojos, una sombra materializada desde las murallas se abalanzó sobre ella con un grito.

El acero de su espada se encontró con el filo de una guadaña. Kayle profirió una maldición entre dientes y lanzó una patada hacia el abdomen de su adversario. Pero este solo soltó una risa y volvió a esconderse entre las sombras. Acto seguido, Kayle sintió como la guadaña se enterraba en una de sus alas y se mordió los labios para no dejar escapar el alarido de dolor. Le había herido, aunque no lo suficiente como para doblegar su voluntad. Ni siquiera su hermana lo había logrado ¿Cómo siquiera un mocoso podría? Alguien tenía que enseñarle modales.

Aprovechó la oportunidad y logró asestarle una patada en la mandíbula al contrario. Kayn sintió crujir su cuello y en ese preciso instante, su guadaña soltó una risa despectiva, burlándose de su portador. Al parecer la dama alada de la Liga de Leyendas proporcionaría algo de diversión.

Hacía tanto frío en aquel lugar que era imposible respirar sin sentir como la nariz se congelaba debido al esfuerzo realizado. Sin embargo, para alguien como Sejuani aquello no era más que una brisa de verano. Ni siquiera se había molestado en colocarse alguna capa de ropa adicional, después de todo, ella había nacido en los brazos del invierno.

—Escuchadme con atención—Con aquellas palabras había comenzado su discurso. Para ella ni siquiera era necesario el colocarse una corona para que todos los ojos estuviesen sobre su cabeza. El tono de su voz era más que suficiente para saber que no repetiría las cosas dos veces, y si es que algún idiota preguntaba, le esperaba aun puñetazo en la cara—Nosotros no formamos alianzas con nadie. No tenemos a nadie a quién responderle por nuestros actos—

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, la nieve bajo sus pies no les permitía cultivar como a los freljordianos del sur y a su vez, les entregaba su identidad como los verdaderos hijos de Freljord. Aquellos que nacían luchando contra el hielo.

Es por eso que las órdenes de Demacia me importan una reverenda mierda-Dijo sacando la carta estampada que hace unas horas había recibido.

Desde hace unas semanas atrás, la Academia de Guerra había caído debido a una especie de rebelión por parte de los invocadores. Las cosas eran tan confusas como las declaraciones que se daban del asunto, se hablaba de un invocador llamado Reiter que había planeado todo, pero a la vez se mencionaba una chica que había sido poseída y tantas; pero tantas versiones que Sejuani no podía creer en ninguna. Por lo que haría lo que su instinto le decía: Hacer lo que se le diera la reverenda gana.

En la carta decía que todos los invocadores debían ser enviados a Demacia para un interrogatorio, debido al riesgo que representaba Reiter. Pero Sejuani sabía muy bien que aquellas palabras significaban dejar que mueran en el camino, y si es que de alguna forma milagrosa lograban sobrevivir al viaje; en Demacia les esperaría solo la muerte luego del interrogatorio.

—¡Si los demacianos quieren algo, entonces que vengan a buscarlo!-Gritó la líder de los norteños rompiendo la carta sellada para luego pisotearla. Se escucharon los rugidos de guerra, como si de pronto la sola idea de la batalla hubiese encendido los corazones de todos los presentes-¡Los estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos!—

Los invocadores que habían debido viajar hasta Freljord para las clases recuperativas se miraron entre sí y les fue inevitable sentir una especie de alivio. Los últimos meses habían sido un infierno. Habían pasado hambre y frío con la esperanza que podrían volver a su hogar para convertirse en los mejores invocadores debido a su riguroso entrenamiento en las tierras gélidas de Freljord. Sin embargo nada de eso ocurriría. El único lugar que conocían como hogar había sido destruido y ahora, eran fugitivos con un precio muy alto por sus cabezas.

Viktor sonrió al ver su última creación realizada. Definitivamente era uno de sus mayores éxitos, y creado en tiempo récord. Solo le había tomado 15 horas completar aquella máquina que advertía de las amenazas que habían aparecido en las alcantarillas hace aproximadamente cinco días atrás.

Viktor las conocía debido a sus días en la Liga de Leyendas. Eran criaturas del Vacío que comían y destruían todo a su alrededor. No eran tan grandes como ChoGath o Reksai, sin embargo la cantidad en la cual aparecían y proliferaban eran una amenaza constante.

Zaun en un principio había solicitado ayuda a Piltover, pero Viktor sabía muy bien que la única respuesta posible de sus vecinos sería una servilleta diciendo que no contaban con los recursos necesarios para asistirlos. Solo se había equivocado en lo de la servilleta, había sido una hoja de cuaderno.

Qué considerados Pensó con cierta ironía. Luego de aquel mensaje, los accesos que comunicaban Piltover con Zaun habían sido cortados debido a fallas técnicas. Incluso el elevador, algo sospechosamente conveniente.

Los primeros ataques habían en las alcantarillas, pero luego de un par de horas las criaturas habían subido hasta las calles. Sin embargo se habían topado con resistencia.

—¡Paum! ¿¡Quién sigue, quién sigue!?—Gritó Jinx mientras lanzaba otra granada a las criaturas que huían despavoridas ante el ataque explosivo de la chica. Pero ella ni siquiera les había dado tiempo de retirarse. Había cierto placer en ver sus tripas volando por los aires mientras aun chillaban soltando aquella baba púrpura de olor nauseabundo.

Por su parte, Ekko no disfrutaba tanto de la carnicería. Sentía cierto asco cada vez que alguna de las babas le ensuciaba. Pero no lo suficiente como para hacerlo flaquear en su decisión. A diferencia de Jinx, la cual estaba sumida en una especie de trance, su prioridad era mantener a salvo a los zaunitas.

—¡Yaaahoooooo!—Ekko de forma instintiva retrocedió el tiempo antes de que una masa sin forma de color verde saltase desde los cielos. Zac se impactó en el suelo mientras sus grandes, poderosos y ¿elásticos? brazos arrasaban con una nueva ola de criaturas que huían hacía las alcantarillas.

Zac alzó su mano de forma victoriosa y sonriendo le levantó la mano a Ekko, en un gesto que el chico interpretó como ¡Dame esos cinco!. No tardó en saltar hasta él para responderle el saludo heroico, heroicamente pegajoso.

—Twitch está buscando el origen de las criaturas junto a sus pulgas—Comentó Zac sonriendo. Estaba demasiado orgulloso de sí mismo por haber salvado nuevamente a Zaun—Warwick está rastreando el otro lado—

—Bien—Respondió Ekko inflando el pecho de la misma forma en que lo hacía el contrario. Eran el mejor equipo de guardianes que su ciudad podía tener. Ni siquiera necesitaban la ayuda de los otros.

—¡¿No queda ninguno?!—Gritó Jinx y ambos se voltearon para mirar a la chica que parecía discutir con sus armas—Arma mala, te los comiste a todos. Eso no se hace ¡Escúpelos!—

Ekko y Zac se alzaron de hombros y miraron hacia otro lado. De pronto, notaron que el sistema de seguridad que Viktor había creado estaba funcionando. Se trataba de una torre que lanzaba una señal de alerta para que los zaunitas buscasen refugio. Y a la vez, utilizaba un sistema de cebo para que las criaturas se acercaran a ella, facilitando la limpieza de las calles.

Jinx, Ekko y Zac eran el equipo explosivo. Mientras que Twitch y Warwick eran los rastreadores de las alcantarillas que buscaban la fuente del origen debido a su olfato excepcional. Ambos habían destruido nidos pequeños, pero no lograban dar con el lugar indicado.

Y Viktor erael encargado de operaciones. Pese a su extraña forma de hacer las cosas, su amor por Zaun era innegable. De alguna forma, las diferencias habían sido dejadas de lado tan solo para combatir una amenaza mayor.

Sivir había decidido descansar en su habitación y antes que yo pudiese escaparme con ella, Nasus me había dicho amablemente que teníamos que hablar. En un principio me había dado algo de miedo. Pero resultó que ser que solo se trataba de las noticias de la actualidad.

Mientras yo había pasado un mes encerrada en mi cuarto sin noticias, el mundo había continuado girando. Nasus se había tomado el tiempo de relatarme lo que él sabía sobre el caos de Runaterra. La región norte de Freljord se había puesto en contra de las medidas contra los invocadores y Sejuani había enviado el mensaje de que cualquiera que quisiera mandar en sus tierras podía ir personalmente a intentarlo.

Kayle estaba desaparecida. Uno de los espías de Shurima había estado presente en aquella reunión (debido a que oficialmente, Azir y Nasus eran considerados traidores de la Liga de Leyendas) y solo había narrado el como ella se había lanzado por la ventana junto a Kayn.

—Necesitan algo más que eso para acabar con ella—Dije intentando apartar cualquier pensamiento pesimista.

—Otra facción ha sido atacada aparte de Shurima—Comentó Nasus—Zaun. La ciudad ha quedado aislada, los piltoverianos se han negado a prestarles ayuda e incluso han cerrado el paso—

—Oh dioses, noPero...—De alguna forma u otra, no me esperaba otra reacción por parte de mi ciudad natal.

—Mientras tú y Sivir se encontraban afuera, recibimos un cuervo mensajero bastante peculiar por parte de Zaun—Continuó el Curador de las Arenas posando sus ojos sobre mí—Viktor solicitó toda la información que podamos brindarle sobre el Vacío—

—¿Cuervo mensajero peculiar?—Alcé una ceja sin entender a lo que se refería.

—Era un cuervocon partes robóticas que funcionaba como comunicador. Volviendo al asunto principalLe proporcioné todo el material que podía ser de utilidad para defenderse del Vacío—

Tenía lógica considerando que Shurima a través de la historia siempre se había defendido de aquellos monstruos. La mayoría de sus nombres estaban en la lengua shurimana antigua.

—Tenemos que hablar, Drachen. Sobre un tema que nos concierne a ambos—Nasus habló de pronto, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Si existía una frase universalmente odiada por todos, seguramente era la de Tenemos que hablar.

—¿En que condiciones se encuentra tu herida?—Preguntó acercando sus manos para revisar los vendajes. Por alguna extraña razón, me sentí nerviosa.

—Bien—Respondí y podía sentir como sus palabras estaban siendo cuidadosamente elegidas.

—¿Necesitas mi ayuda?—

—Me vendría bien—

Asintió en silencio y comenzó a quitar los vendajes de a poco, sin embargo, al igual que siempreSu expresión era indescifrable para mí. Y es que al menos en el rostro de un humano era perfectamente visible el ver las emociones, pero con Nasus era otra historia.

—¡Ay!—Se me escapó al sentirlo intentar quitar uno de los vendajes que se había pegado a las heridas.

—Lo lamento—Se disculpó rápidamente y se detuvo un momento para mirarme y acto seguido, me acarició la mejilla con uno de sus dedos. Aquel gesto causó estragos en mí; dentro de mi cabeza escuchaba mis propios gritos de felicidad y la sonrisa estúpida se dibujaba en mi cara. Pero por otro lado, la poca y nada razón que me quedaba me recordaba la realidad: ¡Es un Ascendido, ni siquiera tiene cara de humano! ¿¡Qué clase de gustos tienes, Drachenblut!?

—No es tu culpa—Volví a repetirle como tantas veces lo había hecho—Debí haber cambiado los vendajes antes—

—No estoy hablando de eso—

—¿Es por lo de mi ojo? Ya te he dicho mil veces que—

—Tampoco es eso a lo que me refiero—

Aquello me estaba comenzando a confundir más de lo que ya estaba. Si el tema que quería hablar era el que presentía...Eso no iba a terminar bien.

—Yo debería ser la que se disculpe. Estuve encerrada un mes en mi habitación e ignoré lo que ocurría en Runaterra...Porque no puedo...entenderme del todo ¿Sabes? —Le acaricié la mano que estaba en mi mejilla y le sonreí de la forma más radiante que podía, sabiendo que posiblemente eso lo haría sentir un poco mejor. Pero lo que de verdad necesitaba era saber lo que yo significaba para Nasus—Me escondí un mes porque...Sentí celos de que estuvieses con tantas personas y yo...No estaba a la altura, me sentía tan perdida. Sigo sintiéndome perdida porque bueno...Tengo s-sentimientos confusos hacia ti—

Silencio. Un largo e incómodo silencio que pareció durar eones. Abría la boca para hablar, sin embargo las palabras no salían. Había hecho la peor declaración de sentimientos de toda la historia seguramente.

—¿Confusos?—Preguntó y yo sentí como rojo en mis mejillas debía de ser tan evidente, que de seguro no había podido disimular que me estaba haciendo la ilusión de que aquello tendría una reacción en él. Sin embargo a juzgar por la forma en la cual sus labios permanecieron cerrados, no iba a decírmelo. O iba a tardar un par de milenios.

—Confusos...Así como...—Comencé a balbucear y me dio la sensación que la lengua se me había caído al piso junto con el resto de mi dignidad—Perdón—

Me cubrí la mirada con la mano y sentí repentinas ganas de llorar. Había jodido absolutamente cualquier intento por ser valiente con aquella horrible confesión. No era como si una humana fuese algo que un Ascendido pudiese mirar.

No era como si pudiese ser correspondida.

—¿Por que pides disculpas?—Preguntó Nasus obligándome a levantar la cabeza mientras me tomaba del mentón y mi corazón dio un vuelco con esa simple acción.

—Yo no debería...No debería...Perdón—

Quería lanzarme a llorar de nuevo, pero contuve las lágrimas y entonces pude ver algo parecido a una sonrisa en aquel rostro de Ascendido.

—Yo también tengo sentimientos "confusos" hacia ti, Drachen—Dijo con tanta seguridad que me provocó escalofríos—Tan confusos que me haces sentir como si fuese un humano enamorado de nuevo—

Notas de la autora: Ustedes no saben como he gritado escribiendo este capítulo. Espero les haya gustado porque me esforcé muchísimo ;;

Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews. Recuerden que tienen una autora que siempre los lee y grita de felicidad cuando los ve uvu

Btw, ZAUN RLZ. Después de Shurima, claro.

Saludos a todos y cuídense mucho,

Con cariño,

Su impuntual e irresponsable escritora,

GeminixSyndrome.


End file.
